


Survivors

by Dyce, Ysilme



Series: Survivors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Translation, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyce/pseuds/Dyce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach Voldemorts endgültiger Vernichtung sucht Hermine nach den Überlebenden. Sie findet einen, der von allen anderen vergessen wurde, und schließlich zu sich selbst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Survivors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1920) by Dyce. 



> Übersetzung mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin.  
> Ein riesenriesengroßes Dankeschön an meine unermüdliche und phantastische Beta, TheVirginian!  
> 

**Survivors**  
von Dyce  
übersetzt von Alcina vom Steinsberg

~ ~ ~

  


**1\. Kapitel**

Seit dem Ende des Krieges und Voldemorts endgültiger Vernichtung waren beinahe drei Monate vergangen. Die Menschen gewöhnten sich langsam daran, wieder einmal überlebt zu haben und machten Langzeitpläne, die Geburtenrate stieg. Und Hermine fragte sich, was wohl aus Severus Snape geworden sein mochte. Seit seiner Entlassung aus St. Mungos zwei Monate zuvor hatte ihn niemand gesehen oder, soweit sie wußte, auch nur an ihn gedacht.

Und das nach all dem, was Voldemort ihm angetan hatte... Dieser zumindest hatte nicht bezweifelt, daß Snape ein Verräter war. In St. Mungos hatte unter strenger Bewachung eine Anhörung stattgefunden, während Snape noch im Koma lag. Da Harry selbst Patient war und Ron... nicht mehr da, hatte Hermine den Großteil des Beweismaterials geliefert, inklusive einiger Details, die die Jungs vermutlich lieber verschwiegen hätten, wie etwa Snapes Einsatz im dritten Schuljahr, um sie vor einem Werwolf und einem verurteilten Mörder zu retten, oder Professor Dumbledores wiederholte Anspielungen Harry gegenüber in Bezug auf Snapes Fähigkeiten als Okklumens und Leglilimens. Das Gericht hatte unter Berücksichtigung aller Beweismittel entschieden, Professor Dumbledores Tod nicht als Mord, sondern als heroisches Opfer anzusehen.

Als er erwachte und sein Körper zu heilen begann, wurde Snape schließlich freigesprochen. Er war weder über sein Aufwachen noch über die unausgesprochene Anerkennung seiner Tat sonderlich erbaut und hatte, sobald es ihm gestattet wurde, St. Mungos verlassen und war verschwunden.

Ungefähr um diese Zeit war Hermine schließlich zusammengebrochen und hatte über einen Monat lang geweint. Ron war tot, und an manchen Tagen schien der Preis zu hoch selbst für Voldemorts Vernichtung.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder fing, begann sie, nach „ihren" Leuten zu suchen und herauszufinden, wie es um sie stand. Harry fühlte sich zeitweilig verloren und verängstigt, aber er hatte Ginny, und die beiden würden es schaffen. Mit dem magischen Ersatz für seinen verlorenen Arm kam er erfreulich gut zurecht. Auch der Rest der Weasleys war soweit in Ordnung. Ihre Eltern, sicher in der Muggelwelt, hatten glücklicherweise das Schlimmste nicht mitbekommen. Luna war in Ordnung, ebenso wie Neville und die Lehrer, mit der Ausnahme des armen Professor Flitwick, dessen Verlust beinahe so schlimm schmerzte wie der Rons.

Niemand wußte jedoch, was aus Professor Snape geworden war - oder interessierte sich überhaupt dafür.

Hermine hatte es in Hogwarts versucht, ohne Erfolg. Von den Hauselfen erfuhr sie, daß Snape seinen gesamten privaten Besitz und seine Bücher mitgenommen hatte – von ihnen bis an die Grenzen des Geländes gebracht-, und dann verschwunden war. Wohin wußten sie nicht. Winky war jedoch mit ihm gegangen, wie sie zu ihrer Überraschung erfuhr. Die Hauselfe hatte verkündet, daß sich schließlich jemand um ihn kümmern müsse, und er habe auch sehr krank ausgesehen. Die anderen Hauselfen begrüßten es, daß Winky etwas Sinnvolles zu tun hatte und schenkten der Sache keine weitere Beachtung.

Madam Pomfrey konnte ihr letzendlich weiterhelfen. Sie hatte Zugang zu allen Lehrer- und Schülerdaten, falls diese über die Ferien benötigt wurden, gab ihr Wissen aber nur widerstrebend preis. Schließlich war sie unter Hermines Bitten und offenbarer Sorge weich geworden und hatte Snapes Sommeradresse herausgerückt.

Hermine apparierte im Hinterhof eines verlassenen Hauses, das langsam in sich zusammenfiel. Sich einen Weg durch den vollkommen verwilderten Garten suchend überlegte sie, ob sie wohl weit laufen mußte – nein. Direkt vor ihr neigte sich ein Straßenschild wie betrunken zur Seite, auf dem _Spinner's End_ stand. Sie war in der richtigen Straße, und mindestens die Hälfte der Häuser war so baufällig wie das, aus dessen Garten sie kam. In der Ferne zogen Fabrikschornsteine ihren Blick auf sich. Auch jetzt, mitten am Tag, war kein Rauch zu sehen. Eine von den vielen Industriestädten, deren Fabriken seit langem geschlossen waren und die, ihres Einkommens beraubt, langsam vor sich hinstarben. Von dieser hier war nicht mehr viel übrig, obwohl sie vor zwanzig oder dreißig Jahren ein belebter Ort gewesen sein mußte.

Und hier war also Snapes Zuhause. Der Mann hörte wohl nie auf, sich selbst zu quälen.

Sie folgte der Straße bis zum letzten Haus. Ja, da war der übergroße Steindrache im Vorgarten, und das Haus sah zwar nicht sonderlich achtbar aus, war aber zumindest nicht vom Einsturz bedroht. Es sah klein und sah schäbig aus, trotz verschiedener Hinweise auf Winkys Anwesenheit - sauber geputzte Fenster, eine sorgfältig gekehrte Treppe und so weiter. Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß Snape sich um den Zustand seiner Eingangstreppe scherte.

Sie stieg zur Haustür hinauf und klopfte vorsichtig. „Hallo?", rief sie, falls Winky den Befehl hatte, die Tür Muggeln nicht zu öffnen, „Ich bin es - Hermine Granger."

Einen Moment später ging die Tür auf, und vor ihr stand Winky, in einem sauberen rosa Kissenbezug anstelle ihrer Kleidung. Die kleine Elfe warf Hermine einen zutiefst mißtrauischen Blick zu. „Was will die Miss hier?", wollte sie wissen. „Niemand braucht hier keine Kleider nicht."

„Ich habe keine mitgebracht, Winky. Außerdem brauchst du gar keine. Ich wollte nur..."

Sie schwieg verlegen. Sie hatte sich auf die Suche nach Snape gemacht ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie hatte nur einen nach dem anderen gesucht, gefunden und wieder in ihr schwer erschüttertes Weltbild eingepaßt. Als sie Snape nicht fand, suchte sie gründlicher, doch er schien einfach verschwunden. Es war schlimm genug, daß manche gestorben waren und sie ihre Welt ohne sie einrichten mußte. Sie würde nicht zulassen, daß andere einfach daraus verschwanden.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", erklärte sie nach einer Weile. „Er hat das Krankenhaus verlassen, und niemand hat ihn seither gesehen."

Winky entspannte sich etwas. Sie war offenbar erleichtert, daß die Verrückte Miss Hutversteckerin nicht gekommen war, um ein Gewese um Hauselfenfragen zu machen.

„Master Snape geht es nicht gut", vertraute sie Hermine an und warf ihr einen sorgenvollen Blick zu. „Die Wunden, die der Dunkle Lord Master zugefügt hat, heilen nur langsam. Winky sorgt sich um ihn."

Hermine nickte. „Ich bin froh, daß du hier bist und dich um ihn gekümmert hast", sagte sie und schaute an Winky vorbei in das kleine, schäbige Wohnzimmer. „Er hätte hier sterben können, ohne daß es jemandem aufgefallen wäre."

Winky nickte ärgerlich. „Niemand kommt und besucht Master Snape", stimmte sie zu. „Miss Granger ist der erste Besuch, seit wir hergekommen sind. Keine Briefe, und er will keine Zeitung. Er sagt auch zu Winky sie soll gehen, aber sie bleibt. Winky mag – frei sein", sie schauderte bei dem Wort, „aber sie weiß, wann man auf jemanden aufpassen muß."

Hermine nickte. „Er war sehr tapfer", sagte sie leise. „Er war der einzige, der es wagte, so beim Dunklen Lord zu spionieren." Er hatte auch eine Menge Dinge getan, die alles andere als bewundernswert waren. Aber in Hermines Augen machte seine Bereitschaft, sein Leben für eine nachtragende und undankbare Zauberergesellschaft zu riskieren, eine ganze Menge wett.

Winky nickte mißmutig. „Und niemand schätzt, was er getan hat", fügte sie mürrisch hinzu. „Er glaubt, er ist unerwünscht. Winky denkt, er will sich hinlegen und zu Tode grämen, aber Winky läßt es nicht zu."

„Gut für dich, Winky", lächelte Hermine. „Darf ich hereinkommen? Ich würde gerne nach ihm sehen und schauen, wie es ihm geht. Ich bin keine Medihexe, aber ich habe ein bisschen was gelernt. Vielleicht kann ich helfen."

„Wenn Miss Granger helfen kann, ist Miss Granger willkommen", sagte Winky und machte die Tür weit auf. „Master Snape wird schreien, er wird immer böse, wenn man ihm hilft, aber Miss Granger darf nicht darauf achten."

„Darin habe ich jahrelange Übung", versich(t)erte ihr Hermine und trat in einen zellenähnlichen Raum.

Ihr bibliophiles Herz machte einen Satz beim Anblick all der Bücher. „Wo ist er?"

„Master Snape hat das Bett heute noch nicht verlassen", meinte Winky sorgenvoll. „Das passiert immer öfter. Wenn Winky Speisen bringt, ißt er, aber nur wenig. Winky denkt...", ihre Lippe zitterte, als sie fortfuhr: „Winky denkt, Master Snape will nicht gesund werden."

Hermine biß sich auf die Lippen. „Tatsächlich?", sagte sie grimmig. „Bring mich auf sein Zimmer. Und Winky – warne ihn nicht vor." Sie grinste plötzlich. „Eine unerwartete Irritation könnte etwas von seinem Feuer entzünden."

Winky nickte. „Etwas ist gut daran, daß Winky frei ist", gab sie zu und öffnete eine hinter einem Bücherregal vesteckte Tür, „sie kann tun, was für den Master gut ist, nicht nur, was Master befiehlt." Sie führte Hermine eine schmale Treppe hinauf.

Wie versprochen warnte Winky Snape nicht vor, sondern trottete ins Schlafzimmer, murmelte besorgt vor sich hin und hob ein paar Bücher vom Boden auf. Mindestens eines sah aus, als sei es geworfen worden. Kein gutes Zeichen - wenn er bereits so gleichgültig war, daß er es riskierte, ein Buch zu beschädigen...

Hermine trat ein. Daß sie bei seinem Anblick nicht erschrocken zusammenzuckte, lag nur daran, daß sie durch den Krieg immun dagegen geworden war.

Snape lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen in den Kissen. Die Narben in seinem Gesicht waren kaum verblaßt seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, und die eine, die über seine nun leere linke Augenhöhle lief, war immer noch tiefrot entzündet. Er hatte inzwischen noch mehr Gewicht verloren, dabei hatte er schon vorher nichts zuzusetzen gehabt. Trotz seiner Größe hatten Luna und sie keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, ihn aus Voldemorts Versteck herauszutragen. Jetzt würde sie es vermutlich sogar alleine schaffen.

Das lockere Nachthemd, das er trug, konnte die Narben um seinen Hals nicht verbergen, und die hochgerutschten Ärmel entblößten die Verbrennungen auf seinen Armen und seine verstümmelten Hände. Nur sieben Finger waren übriggeblieben. Wenigstens waren ihm noch beide Daumen geblieben, die wollte Voldemort für später aufbewahren.

Hermine trat näher. Der unbekannte Schritt erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit oder hatte ihn sogar geweckt. Sein verbliebenes Auge öffnete sich, während seine verstümmelte Rechte nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch tastete. Er richtete seinen unergründlichen Blick für einen langen Moment lang auf sie, bevor sich der gewohnt geringschätzige Ausdruck über seine Züge legte. Mit einem leichten Drehen des Kopfes wandte er den Blick von ihr ab.

„Gehen Sie fort."

„Nachdem ich eine ganze Woche lang nach Ihnen gesucht habe? Ich denke nicht daran." Hermine trat ans Bett und zwang sich, ihn mit kühler Unvoreingenommenheit zu betrachten. „Sie sehen beschissen aus", sagte sie unverblümt.

Er drehte sich überrascht zu ihr hin. Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor fluchen gehört - wie auch sonst niemand - und vor allem nicht über ihn.

„Wie bezaubernd. Haben Sie für diesen markanten kleinen Kommentar auch eine ganze Woche gebraucht? Was für ein Armutszeugnis für Ihren gewohnten Übereifer!"

„Nein, das war eine improvisierte Beleidigung. Ich werde über die nächste gründlicher nachdenken, wenn Sie wünschen." Hermine fischte ihren Zauberstab heraus. „Halten Sie still."

„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht!" Er setzte sich leicht schwankend auf.

„Miss Granger, nehmen Sie ihren Zauberstab und verfügen Sie sich und Ihr unverschämtes Herumschnüffeln aus meinem Haus! Und das unverzüglich!"

„Nein." Sie schenkte ihm ein süßes Lächeln. „Was wollen Sie tun, Professor? Mich nachsitzen lassen? Hauspunkte abziehen? Das funktioniert nicht mehr."

Sein Auge verengte sich. „Was wollen Sie?"

„Wissen, daß mein leidenschaftlicher Appell an den Wizengamot Ihretwegen nicht vergeblich war", sagte sie scharf. „Ich habe mir den Mund fusselig geredet, um Sie vor Askaban zu bewahren, Severus Snape, und ich habe nicht die geringste Absicht, Ihrem langsamen Verfall zuzuschauen."

Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte sie durchdringend an. „Also habe ich Ihnen für meine - Entlastung zu danken", knurrte er. „Verschwinden Sie, Miss Granger. Ich will weder Ihre Einmischung noch ihre Hilfe und schon gar nicht Ihr Mitleid."

„Das Erste sind Sie nicht in der Lage zu verhindern." Sie begenete ruhig seinem Blick.

„Das Zweite bekommen Sie, ob Sie wollen oder nicht. Das Dritte habe ich nie angeboten und habe nicht die Absicht es jetzt zu tun." Sie ging neben dem Bett auf die Knie, um ihm den Größenvorteil zurückzugeben und schwang ihren Zauberstab mit einem einfachen Diagnosezauber über ihn.

„Dankbarkeit, ja. Aber Mitleid – niemals."

Er stieß die Luft mit einem wütenden Zischen aus, doch sie hatte richtig vermutet. Er war zu schwach, um ihrem Zauberspruch etwas entgegenzusetzen, der Zauberstab lag nutzlos in seiner Hand. Die Erkenntnis, daß er fast bis zur Machtlosigkeit entkräftet war schockierte sie. Sie hatte ihn nie sonderlich gemocht, aber er hatte immer so mächtig und stark gewirkt. Ihn als - als sterblich zu sehen, war erschreckend. Sie setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück und betrachtete erneut sein Gesicht mit einer Aufmerksamkeit, wie sie es an der Schule nie getan hatte. Schmerz und Qual hatten tiefe Linien hineingegraben, Linien, die in den letzten Monaten tiefer geworden, aber schon immer da gewesen waren. Er war blaß wie immer, Zeichen von ständigem Streß und wohl auch Unterernährung.

Kurz gesagt, er sah aus wie das, was er war - ein Mann um die Vierzig, der leicht als zehn Jahre älter durchgehen konnte, zermürbt und ausgelaugt durch jahrelange Belastung bis zum letzten Stoß, der ihn hatte zusammenbrechen lassen, zu schwach sogar, um sie fortzuschicken.

„Winky, gibt es hier noch ein Schlafzimmer?", fragte sie ruhig. Winky bejahte, und Snape warf ihnen beiden einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Warum fragen Sie, Miss Granger?"

„Richte es bitte her, Winky. Ich werde eine Weile hierbleiben", antwortete sie, erstaunlich ruhig. Sie fühlte sich nicht ruhig. Sie wußte nicht, was sie empfand. Verwirrt, wütend, schuldig, unglücklich, zielstrebig... alles Teil eines verwirrenden Ganzen.

„Das werden Sie nicht!", zischte Snape.

„Doch, das werde ich."

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. „Sie geben einen besonders unüberzeugenden und unattraktiven barmherzigen Samariter ab, Miss Granger", fauchte er. „Geben Sie es besser auf, bevor Sie sich endgültig zum Narren machen."

Sie erhob sich. „Nein", gab sie gelassen zurück, „es kümmert mich nicht, was Sie von mir denken, Professor. Aber man schuldet Ihnen etwas. Man ist Ihnen etwas schuldig. Wenn sonst niemand diese Schuld anerkennt, fällt das wohl mir zu."

Etwas in ihrem Ton brachte ihn zum Schweigen, und das eine schwarze Auge blickte sie mit einem rätselhaften Ausdruck an. Sie nickte, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Das Schweigen hielt nicht lange an.

Während der nächsten Tage erlebte Hermine die gesamte wütende und gewaltige Bandbreite an Zorn und Boshaftigkeit, zu der Severus Snape in der Lage war. Sie war beeindruckend, einfallsreich und nimmermüde. Er beleidigte ihre Intelligenz, ihr Auffassungsvermögen, ihre Stärke, ihre Ausbildung, ihre Technik, ihre Einstellung und ihr Aussehen. Es verletzte sie, aber sie bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und ließ sich nicht provozieren. Wenn sie antwortete, dann ruhig und ehrlich. Wenn sie nicht antwortete, machte sie ein neutrales Gesicht und ignorierte ihn einfach.

Sie wußte, daß ihn diese ihre Fähigkeit erstaunte und vermutete, daß es an ihrer Muggelstämmigkeit lag.

Ihre Großmutter war nach langer Krankheit gestorben, als Hermine klein war. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie, sechsjährig, ihren Vater unter Tränen gefragt hatte, warum Granny oft so bösartig war. Er hatte ihr erklärt, daß ständige Schmerzen, vor allem, wenn sie lange anhielten, dem Betroffenen langsam die Selbstbeherrschung raubten, bis er irgendwann um sich schlug und das nicht mehr verhindern konnte. Sie hatte es damals nicht wirklich verstanden, aber heute half ihr dieses Wissen.

Half ihr zu verstehen, warum er so verzweifelt um sich schlug, wie er es schon immer getan hatte, half ihr, sich selbst zumindest teilweise davon zu distanzieren.

Zauberer verbrachten selten viel Zeit mit chronisch Kranken. Jeder, der so schwer erkrankt oder verletzt war, daß er nicht sofort geheilt werden konnte kam sofort ins Hospital, und auch das dauerte in der Regel weitaus weniger lang als in der Muggelwelt.

So ertrug sie seine Ausbrüche, auch wenn diese zunehmend ätzender wurden. Und nach neun Tagen geschah das Wunder: Anstatt zu brüllen oder knurren, als sie mit einem Tablett in sein Zimmer kam, sah er sie an und fragte: „Dankbarkeit wofür?"

Hermine blinzelte. „Wie meinen Sie das, 'Dankbarkeit wofür?'" Sie zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und nahm Platz. Sie tunkte ein sauberes Tuch in die Schüssel auf dem Tablett – ein Destillat aus Murtlapessenz, Tausendgüldenkraut und ein paar anderer Zutaten. Winky hatte ihr Bestes gegeben, aber sie wußte nicht viel vom Heilen und hatte nicht viel mehr erreicht, als Snapes Narben, seine Umgebung und ihn selbst sauber zu halten. Sein Aussehen hatte das verbessert, wie Hermine mit makabrer Belustigung feststellte.

Er versuche nicht einmal, seine Hand wegzuziehen, als sie danach griff, den Ärmel hochschob und begann, die Narben auf seinem Arm mit der Lösung einzureiben.

„Als Sie ankamen, sagten Sie, daß ich Ihre Dankbarkeit hätte und nicht Ihr Mitleid. Wofür Dankbarkeit?"

„Oh, für Vieles", gab sie zur Antwort und arbeitete sich sorgfältig an seinem dünnen Arm entlang. „Möchten Sie eine Liste?" Er zuckte nicht mehr zurück, als sie ihn berührte, was sie als Fortschritt ansah.

„Ein Beispiel reicht. Nicht, daß ich erwarte, daß Sie sich auf eines beschränken."

Er biß sich auf die Lippen, als sie sich nun zur Hand vorarbeitete und die Stümpfe benetzte, wo der Zeige- und der kleine Finger gewesen waren.

„Ein einziges Beispiel. Also gut."

Sie wechselte zum anderen Arm. „In meinem dritten Schuljahr haben Sie sich einem Werwolf und einem verurteilten Mörder entgegengestellt - von dem Sie wußten, daß er es auf Sie persönlich abgesehen hatte -, bewaffnet mit nichts als einem alten Groll und Ihrem Zauberstab, um drei Schüler zu beschützen, die Sie nicht ausstehen konnten."

„Ein schlechtes Beispiel. Ich hätte mich Black und Lupin auf jeden Fall entgegengestellt, auch wenn Sie nicht so dumm gewesen wären, sich einzumischen."

Er starrte sie finster an, ließ sie aber gewähren, als sie ihren Stuhl zum Kopfende rückte und den Kragen seines Nachthemdes lockerte, um die dickeren Narben an seinem Hals zu behandeln. „Entgegengestellt sicher. In weniger als neun Minuten von Lupins Büro zur Heulenden Hütte gerannt aber wohl eher nicht."

Er blinzelte, was ihr ein feines Lächeln entlockte. "Ich habe ein Denkarium und eine Stoppuhr benutzt, um das herauszufinden."

Snape hob überrascht seine Augenbraue.

„Warum das denn? Und was wollten Sie damit beweisen?"

„Sie beide haben uns das gesagt, als sie gingen, wissen Sie. Professor Lupin sah von seinem Büro aus, wie Ron in den Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide gezogen wurde, und Sie sahen ihn vom gleichen Platz aus in den Tunnel verschwinden. Es war leicht, die Erinnerung zu verfolgen und Ihrer beider Zeit zu nehmen."

Er war nun ernsthaft interessiert, und sie erzählte weiter, die Narben in seinem Gesicht dabei behutsam betupfend, was er bisher nicht zugelassen hatte.

„Ich habe es selbst ausprobiert, gehend und laufend. In normaler Gehgeschwindigkeit braucht man etwa achtzehn Minuten, ohne anzuhalten. In Eile vielleicht vierzehn. Laufend - soweit das möglich war - schaffte ich es, in weniger als elf Minuten keuchend in die Heulende Hütte zu stolpern. Professor Lupin schaffte es in zwölf, ohne zu keuchen, aber er ist erstaunlich fit."

Sie ließ das Tuch sinken und fing seinen einäugigen Blick auf. „Sie haben es in weniger als neun Minuten geschafft. Sie müssen den ganzen Weg gerannt sein."

„Sie unterschätzen meinen Hass auf Black, Miss Granger", sagte er, etwas ruhiger geworden.

„Oh nein. Wenn Sie nur Sirius Black im Sinn gehabt hätten, hätten Sie sich Fudge geschnappt, ein paar Dementoren zusammengetrommelt, wären auf dem Besen zur Heulenden Hütte gesaust und hätten sich als genüßlicher Zuschauer zurückgelehnt. Das hätte kaum länger gedauert."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Und er befand sich bereits seit Wochen in der Hütte. Es gab keinen Grund, ihn oder Professor Lupin ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu fangen. Die einzige kritische Komponente waren drei sehr, sehr dumme Kinder, die unbekümmert in die Hände einer Person liefen, von der Sie nur annehmen konnten, daß es sich um einen grausamen und erbarmungslosen Killer handelte."

Snape rutschte unruhig hin und her und brummte mürrisch, sagte jedoch nichts. Hermine fuhr fort: „Sie schnappten sich Ihren Zauberstab und rannten hinter den Kindern her, uns vermutlich mit jedem Atemzug für unsere unsägliche Dummheit verfluchend. Für dieses Husarenstück hätten Sie mit Freuden jeden von uns von der Schule fliegen lassen, wenn Sie gekonnt hätten, davon bin ich fest überzeugt." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und fing seinen Blick erneut ein. „Aber Sie hätten uns nicht sterben lassen."

Ein Muskel zuckte in seiner angespannten Wange, in seinem mageren Gesicht nur allzu sichtbar. „Verschwinden Sie", knurrte er und wandte den Kopf ab.

Hermine nickte. Damit hatte sie gerechnet. Er hielt mit Klauen und Zähnen an seinem Schutzpanzer des Abscheulichen Fettigen Widerlings fest, und es machte ihn wütend, Löcher darin zu sehen. Sein plötzlicher Zorn bedeutete, daß sie wohl einen Nerv getroffen hatte.

„Die Schüssel lasse ich hier", meinte sie gelassen, „Winky kann sich um die restlichen Narben kümmern. Wenn sie das nicht kann – und das wird sie mir sagen -, komme ich wieder, hexe Ihnen das Nachthemd vom Leib und mache es selbst. Ich mache nicht mit bei Ihrer Selbstkasteiung."

Ein Schwall giftiger Flüche folgte ihr aus dem Zimmer.

In der folgenden Nacht wurde Hermine von panischen Angstschreien geweckt. Neville, soufflierte ihr vernebeltes Hirn, als sie im Halbschlaf aus dem Bett kletterte. Harry, Ginny, Bill... alle hatten sie Alpträume. An ihrer Tür war sie wach genug um zu wissen, wo sie sich befand und wessen Alptraum sie geweckt hatte und rannte über den kurzen Flur zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Die Tür stand offen. Winky war bei ihm, aber ihre flehentlichen Bitten konnten ihn nicht wecken, und der Klang ihrer Stimme schien nicht gerade hilfreich.

„Still, Winky", flüsterte sie und beugte sich über das Bett. Sein Auge stand weit offen, ohne etwas zu erkennen, während er gegen die Bettlaken kämpfte und seine Hände sich verzweifelt in Gesten von Zaubersprüchen bewegten. Sein angstvolles Jammern und Wimmern schnitt ihr ins Herz. Sie hätte sich gewünscht, ihr wäre all dies nicht so vertraut gewesen...

„Professor!" - Nein, das brachte jetzt nichts, er war zu tief in seinem Traum verstrickt.

„Severus", sagte sie sanft und gab ihrer Stimme einen freundlichen und beruhigenden Klang. „Severus, sieh mich an. Ist ja gut, alles ist in Ordnung. Es ist nur ein Traum."

Sie legte die Hände auf seine Brust und Wange, bemüht, ihn nur ganz leicht zu berühren. „Sch, sch, ist ja gut, Severus. Du träumst nur. Sieh mich an, Severus, es ist gut. Du bist in Sicherheit, schsch..."

Sie sprach ihn immer wieder an und wiederholte ihre Worte, bis er langsam ruhiger wurde und aus dem Traum auftauchte. Endlich blinzelte er und wandte ihr den Blick zu.

„Wa – was -" Er holte zitternd Luft. „Miss Granger -"

„Hermine", berichtigte sie und nahm ihre Hände fort. „Under diesen Umständen – Hermine."

Er versteifte sich, und sie begriff, wie sehr ihn ihre Gegenwart beschämen mußte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", meinte sie mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. „Wirklich. Nach allem was geschehen ist schläft keiner von uns mehr jede Nacht durch. Sie können mich dann wecken, wenn ich an der Reihe bin."

Er nickte langsam und entspannte sich wieder. „Ich nehme an, daß es heutzutage wohl nichts Ungewöhnliches ist", gab er erbittert zu. „Ich – werde mich revanchieren, Miss Granger." Er verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er auf etwas besonders Bitteres gebissen.

„Danke", brachte er schließlich heraus, eindeutig alles andere als dankbar.

„Gern geschehen." Sie stand auf. „Winky soll Ihnen Tee oder so bringen. Irgendwas beruhigend Alltägliches. Ich finde, es hilft."

Er nickte verwundert, und sie schlüpfte gähnend hinaus. Erst als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, wurde ihr bewußt, was sie trug. Sie grinste amüsiert beim Anblick ihres zarten elfenbeinfarbenen Satinnachthemds. Entweder war es die perfekte Nacht, um so etwas zu tragen – oder die absolut falsche. Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was er von so einem Kleidungsstück in ihrem Besitz hielt, oder von der Tatsache daß sie es trug und vor allem davon, daß sie es in seinem Haus trug. Aber gleichgültig, ob es seine Meinung von ihr hob oder minderte - ihr Anblick hatte zumindest einen Großteil seiner Panik vertrieben. Das war doch immerhin etwas.

Tee!

Sie platzte in sein Schlafzimmer, beschämte ihn, da sie ihn in einem Moment noch größerer Schwäche sah, blieb dabei zum Verrücktwerden gelassen und stolzierte aus Gott weiß welchem Grund in einem knappen Muggelhemdchen durch die Gegend – und dann besaß das Weib die Frechheit ihm TEE zu empfehlen!

Severus bemerkte, daß er mit den Zähnen knirschte und mußte sich zum Aufhören zwingen. Die Kopfschmerzen, die er davon bekam, konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht brauchen. Er setzte sich auf und stopfte sich seine Kissen in den Rücken. Winky brachte den empfohlenen Tee und, wie er mit einem stummen Seufzer bemerkte, auch ein paar Kekse. Das war ihr einfach nicht abzugewöhnen. „Das reicht," befahl er. Sie betrachtete ihn besorgt, nickte aber und verschwand.

Es war wohl nur Winkys Verdienst, daß er am Leben geblieben war seit seiner Rückkehr hierher. Er war nicht besonders dankbar dafür.

Ein kleiner, objektiver Teil seines Gehirns identifizierte seinen Zustand als eine schwere, klinische Depression, bei der eine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung sicher ihre nicht unbedeutende Rolle spielte. Nerven, über Jahre bis an ihre Grenzen und darüber hinaus belastet, hatten schließlich nachgegeben. Der analytische Teil seines Geistes verstand, warum er keinen besonderen Grund mehr hatte, um am Leben zu bleiben. Doch ändern konnte er daran nichts.

Es hatte ein wenig geholfen, sein Elend und seine hilflose Wut an dem Mädchen auszulassen. Wenn sie stärker darauf eingegangen wäre, hätte es wohl mehr gebracht, aber zumindest hatte sie nicht immer verbergen können, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte. Das war immerhin etwas. Meistens jedoch schienen seine Worte einfach an ihr abzuperlen, was ihn äußerst verdroß.

Snape nippte stirnrunzelnd an seinem Tee. Weshalb war sie eigentlich hier? Von ihrer Feststellung am ersten Tag abgesehen hatte sie es nie begründet. Man schuldete ihm etwas... wer sollte ihm wohl etwas schulden? Und weshalb nur sah sie es als ihre Verpflichtung an, diese angebliche Schuld einzulösen? Ihre Anwesenheit war und blieb ein Rätsel, und das irritierte ihn.

Sie war eine Gryffindor. Gryffindors waren Gefühlsmenschen und hatten romantische Ehrvorstellungen. Möglicherweise dachte sie, daß Potter ihm etwas schuldete und versuchte diese Schuld zurückzuzahlen. Oder die Schule... oder sogar die gesamte Zauberergesellschaft. Das konnte passen... er galt als „Held" (was für ein erbärmlicher, übelkeiterregender Gedanke, er wußte nicht, warum das so komisch wirkte), und man schuldete ihm Anerkennung und Lob. Bekommen hatte er nichts davon. Und so war Hermine Granger, mit ihrem Wuschelhaar, ihrer Hartnäckigkeit und ihrer plötzlichen und befremdlichen Reife gekommen, um sich persönlich darum zu kümmern. Um sich um ihn zu kümmern, schwach wie er war, sein Temperament und seine Beleidigungen zu ertragen, um ihm die Fürsorge und den Respekt zu geben, die er verdiente und die man ihm versagte. Es war eigentlich gar nicht komisch, wenn er darüber nachdachte.

Morgen würde er aufstehen. Aufstehen, kräftiger werden und dieses aufdringliche kleine Weibsstück, das sich in alles einmischte, aus seinem Haus werfen. Eigenhändig.

„Warum tut Hermine das?", fragte Winky am nächsten Tag. „Kommt her und bedient Master Snape wie eine Hauselfe?"

Hermine blinzelte. Für eine Hauselfe mußte es wohl genauso aussehen, dachte sie.

„Das ist – kompliziert, Winky", sagte sie nach einer Pause.

Sie waren am Polieren. Winky hatte einen kleinen Schock bekommen, als Hermine zu ihr nach unten kam und aufs Helfen bestand. Als Hermine ihr erklärte, daß sie eine Beschäftigung brauchte, hatte sie es gestattet. Ruhelosigkeit schien sie zu verstehen. Und sie benutzte endlich Hermines Vornamen.

„Kompliziert." Winky rieb eifrig an einem Kerzenständer aus Messing. „Meistens heißt das, jemand weiß es selbst nicht so genau, oder will es nicht sagen. Wenn es das zweite ist, wird Winky nicht fragen, aber wenn es das erste ist, sollte Hermine darüber nachdenken."

Hermine nickte. „Ich vermute, das sollte Hermine wirklich", stimmte sie zu und rieb mit einem weichen Tuch behutsam über einen silbernen Bilderrahmen. Das sich bewegende Zauberfoto in dem Rahmen zeigte eine dünne Frau mit einem flachen Gesicht, die ein schwarzhaariges Kleinkind mit einer merklichen Hakennase im Arm hielt. Severus – seit der letzten Nacht waren sie in ihren Gedanken definitiv auf Vornamensbasis – war überraschend niedlich als Kind, obwohl er schon damals sein kleines Gesicht störrisch verzogen hatte.

„Ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren", sagte sie nach einer Weile weich. „Nicht, daß wir jemals Freunde gewesen wären. Wir wußten die meiste Zeit nicht einmal, daß wir Verbündete waren. Aber er ist – er ist mir altvertraut, verstehst du? Er ist Teil meiner Welt, auch wenn das ein Teil ist, den ich nicht sonderlich mag."

Winky nickte. „Die Welt hat sich sehr, sehr verändert", stimmte sie ernst zu. „Besonders dieses Jahr. Viele gute Dinge sind verschwunden, viele Dinge sind für immer anders. Winky ist froh, daß sie etwas Vertrautes hat. Jemanden, der sie braucht."

Hermines Kehle wurde eng. „Vor ein paar Monaten... habe ich jemanden verloren, den ich sehr liebte", sagte sie ruhig. „Der einzige Mensch, in den ich je verliebt war. Und andere Freunde sind ebenfalls gestorben. Noch mehr sind verletzt und verstümmelt worden." Ihre Stimme brach, und sie schaute auf das Bild hinunter, während sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Ich nehme an, daß es sehr selbstsüchtig von mir ist, aber ich kann es nicht zulassen, daß er einfach – verschwindet. Schlimm genug, daß Menschen fortgehen, weil sie sterben. Aber der Welt zu sterben während man noch am Leben ist..."

Winky langte über den Tisch und legte ihre kleine Hand auf Hermines. „Winky weiß, wie es ist, Leute zu verlieren", sagte sie leise. „Winky ist froh, daß Hermine Master Snape daran hindert, sich selbst zu verlieren."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde ich gerne, Winky, aber ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht. Es ist mein Wunsch zu helfen, aber..." sie schnaufte frustriert. „Menschen sind so schwierig in Ordnung zu bringen", gab sie reumütig zu. „Wenn er eine – eine Uhr wäre, oder ein Trank, dann könnte ich ihn auseinandernehmen oder in seine Bestandteile destillieren, herausfinden, was nicht stimmt und es in Ordnung bringen. Aber ich kann es nicht. Alles was ich tun kann ist hier zu sein. Ob es hilft oder nicht. Wenigstens weiß er, daß er nicht vergessen worden ist."

„Es hilft, daß Hermine da ist", sagte Winky voller Ernst und mußte dann grinsen.

„Sie gibt Master Snape etwas zum Nachdenken und zum Anschreien. Er verläßt jetzt das Bett, und heute morgen hat er eine Teetasse geworfen. Hermine hinauswerfen zu wollen, ist ein guter Grund um gesund zu werden."

Hermine blinzelte und lachte kläglich. „Nun, wenn es auf diese Weise funktioniert, kann man das wohl als Hilfe rechnen." Sie warf noch einen Blick auf den kleinen Severus, bevor sie das Bild beiseite legte und nach einer Handvoll silberner Löffel griff.

  


_Fortsetzung folgt_  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meiner wunderbaren Beta, TheVirginian, ein tausendfaches Dankeschön für die gute, schnelle und inspirierende Arbeit!

**2\. Kapitel**

Hermine hatte Molly Weasley eine kurze Eule mit ihrer Adresse und einer Erklärung geschickt, daß sie Zeit brauche, um mit sich und ein paar Angelegenheiten ins Reine zu kommen. Molly würde wohl annehmen, daß Rons Verlust gemeint war, was auch stimmte, und alle wissen lassen, daß es ihr gut ging und sie allein sein wollte.

Zumindest stellte Hermine sich das so vor. Genau zwei Wochen nach ihrer Ankunft öffnete sie die Haustür und fand Harry und Neville davor.

Toll. Gaaaanz toll. Zwei der Menschen, die Severus am meisten verabscheute. Er regte sich schon genug über ihre eigene Anwesenheit auf, und das bekam ihm nicht besonders.

„Was wollt ihr denn hier?", wollte sie wissen und schlüpfte hinaus. Über die Schulter warf sie einen Blick auf Winky, die in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer wartete.

„Ich gehe kurz raus", erklärte sie, „laß nicht zu, daß er herunterschleicht und mich aussperrt. Ich habe meinen Zauberstab bei mir, und wenn es sein muß, werde ich die Tür einreißen."

Winky nickte amüsiert. Hermine schloß die Tür hinter sich und schob die Jungen um die Hausecke, wo es nur wenige schmale Fenster gab und Severus sie hoffentlich nicht bemerkte.

„So, und jetzt nochmal: was wollt ihr hier? Und warum schaut ihr mich so an?"

„Weil du ein blaues Auge hast?", erwiderte Neville kleinlaut.

Hermine stutzte und befühlte ihr linkes Auge. Er hatte recht. Severus hatte letzte Nacht wieder einen Alptraum gehabt, und während sie versuchte, ihn wach zu bekommen hatte er geschafft, wozu er in wachem Zustand trotz allem zu gut erzogen war: er hatte sie ins Gesicht geschlagen. Sie hatte den Heilungsprozeß natürlich beschleunigt, morgen würde nichts mehr davon zu sehen sein. Doch der Prellung, die er ihr zugefügt hatte, hatte ihn so schockiert, daß sie das noch ein bißchen hatte auskosten wollen.

„Stimmt. Aber das erklärt nicht, warum ihr hier seid."

„Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht". Harry machte Anstalten, ihre verfärbte Wange zu berühren. Als er sich jedoch bewußt wurde, daß er seine künstliche, hellgoldenfarbene Hand gehoben hatte, ließ er sie wieder sinken.

„Was zum Teufel tust du hier? Und wer bitte ist 'er', der dich nicht aussperren soll?", wollte er mürrisch wissen. „Und wie bist du zu dem blauen Auge gekommen?"

„Ich bin hier, weil sonst niemand hier bleiben würde", gab sie bissig zurück. Es lief nicht besonders gut, und es machte keinen Sinn, es verharmlosen zu wollen.

„Das Haus gehört Professor Snape, Harry. Ich bin schon seit ein paar Wochen hier und -", sie bekam keine Chance, ihre Erklärung zu beenden.

„WESSEN Haus?", stieß Harry ungläubig hervor, wurde aber zu seiner sichtlichen Überraschung von Neville übertönt.

„Hat er dich geschlagen?" Nevilles gutmütiges Gesicht war ungewohnt finster verzogen. „Er hat dich geschlagen. Ich werde -"

„Es war keine Absicht, Neville", erklärte Hermine bestimmt und umfaßte seine Hände, bevor er explodieren konnte. Beim Anblick seiner erhobenen Augenbrauen wurde ihr klar, wie seltsam das klang.

„Wirklich, es war keine Absicht. Genauso wenig, wie es damals keine Absicht war, als du mich beinahe durch dieses Fenster gestoßen hast." Sie zuckte die Schultern und lächelte ihm halbherzig zu. „Keiner von uns hat heutzutage einen guten Schlaf. Ich habe ihn aus einem Alptraum aufgeweckt und beruhigt, aber nicht, bevor er nicht einen Treffer landen konnte. Gott allein weiß, wer er gedacht hat daß ich bin."

Neville entspannte sich und nickte. Jeder von ihnen hatte irgendwann während des Krieges Schläge abbekommen oder ausgeteilt, wenn jemand aus einem Alptraum aufwachte. So wenig er Severus auch leiden konnte, das blaue Auge zumindest durfte er ihm nicht zum Vorwurf machen.

Harrys Blick dagegen war noch immer finster. „Das erklärt nicht, was du hier überhaupt machst", sagte er kühl. „Warum bist du hier, Hermine?"

Warum war sie hier? Severus wollte das ebenfalls wissen, fragte jedoch nicht. Winky hatte gefragt, aber wenn überhaupt, hatte sie nur eine Teilantwort bekommen. Und sie selbst war sich auch nicht immer sicher.

„Weil sonst niemand da ist", wiederholte sie schulterzuckend. „Snape ist zu schwach, um sich um sich selbst zu kümmern, und Winky hat auch nur begrenzte Möglichkeiten. Zumal er ständig versucht, sie rauszuschmeißen. Als er Hogwarts verließ, ist sie ihm gefolgt, weil er miserabel aussah. Was sollte ich tun, Harry? Ihn in seinem einsamen Elend verrotten lassen?"

„Warum nicht? Er kriegt nur, was er verdient", gab Harry erbittert zurück. Mochte Snape nun ein Spion sein, ein Märtyrer oder keines von beidem, er konnte ihm Dumbledores Tod nicht vergeben. Als er erfuhr, daß Hermine Snape entlastet hatte, war Harry außer sich gewesen. Und daß er ihr deswegen nicht die Meinung gegeigt hatte, lag nur daran, daß er sie, als er es herausfand, als schluchzendes Häufchen Elend antraf.

„Der Prozeß war schlimm genug, Hermine, aber das hier -"

„Verschon mich, Harry", gab Hermine zurück, „wir wissen alle, daß du Snape schon seit der ersten Klasse haßt. Es hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was er getan hat und was nicht, und das weißt du ganz genau."

Harry sah überrascht auf.

„Als wir ihn fanden, folterten sie ihn langsam zu Tode", fuhr sie grimmig fort. „Erinnerst du dich, Harry? Er hat ein Auge verloren, drei Finger und ein paar Fußzehen, und sie haben ihm die Haut von den Füßen abgezogen. Er hat überall Narben, seine Lunge und Nieren sind geschädigt, und er lag wochenlang im Koma... er ist genug bestraft, Harry, selbst dir sollte das reichen."

„Aber-"

„Kein Aber!" Hermine starrte ihn wütend an. „Du hast ihn nie leiden mögen, Harry. Auch Ron konnte ihn nie ausstehen, und Neville hat Angst vor ihm." Bei der Erwähnung von Rons Namen kippte ihre Stimme.

„Mir ist das egal. Er hat mehr durchgemacht als jeder von uns, Harry, selbst du. Aber anstatt daß wir ihm auf unseren verdammten Knien für seine Opfer danken, hielt es niemand für nötig, auch nur den geringsten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob der noch am Leben ist oder nicht, nachdem er St. Mungos verlassen hatte. Ich jedenfalls bin kein selbstsüchtiger, nachtragender und undankbarer Trottel, und ich werde NICHT zulassen, daß er da oben liegt und sich langsam zu Tode hungert, weil es für ihn keine Rolle mehr spielt, ob er lebt oder stirbt."

„Gut. Wenn es das ist, was du willst, entschuldige, daß wir dich behelligt haben." Harry stolzierte wutschnaubend davon. Hermine mußte sich zwingen, nicht – wie früher - hinter ihm herzulaufen, besänftigend, tröstend und erklärend. Harry brauchte sie nicht mehr.

Für ihn war Ginny da, wie auch Remus, Tonks und die Weasleys, von den überlebenden Mitgliedern von Dumbledores Armee und den Lehrern von Hogwarts ganz zu schweigen.

Severus dagegen war allein, ganz und gar allein. Wenn sie nicht blieb und sich um ihn kümmerte, würde er sterben. Und niemand außer Winky um ihn trauern. Kein Mensch hatte das verdient, und sie ließ nicht zu, daß es ihm geschah.

Neville berührte sie sanft am Arm. Hermine bemerkte erst jetzt, daß sie zornig vor sich hingemurmelt hatte. Er lächelte kläglich.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er. „Das heißt – du weißt, daß ich mich ihm freiwillig nicht auf hundert Meilen nähern würde. Aber ich verstehe dein Bedürfnis, hierzubleiben. Ich werde – ich versuche es den anderen zu erklären. Paß auf dich auf, ja?"

„Das mache ich." Sie schaute ihm nach, als er hinter Harry herlief. Neville war ein lieber Kerl, aber dieses Einfühlungsvermögen war neu. Seltsam, aber wohltuend.

Als sie zurückkam, war die Tür war verschlossen.

Seufzend umrundete Hermine das Haus, ließ die Scheibe des Küchenfensters verschwinden, kletterte hinein und setzte das Fenster wieder instand. Sie fand ihn in dem mit Büchern vollgestopften Wohnzimmer, die schwarze Robe um seine erbärmlich dünne Gestalt geschlungen und auf die Haustür starrend, als erwarte er, daß sie sie niederriß.

„Es ist wohl müßig, darauf zu hoffen, daß Sie nicht gelauscht haben", meinte sie gelassen. Statt erschrocken aufzufahren, wie sie halb erwartet hatte, drehte er sich nur zu ihr um und starrte sie eisig an.

„In der Tat, das ist es", gab er erbittert zurück. „Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, daß Ihr Mitleid weder erwünscht noch akzeptiert ist, Miss Granger."

„Und ich sagte Ihnen, daß sie von mir keines bekommen." Sie betrachtete ihn gleichmütig.

„Anteilnahme und Mitleid sind nicht dasselbe."

„Haarspalterei!" fauchte er. „Ein letztes Mal, Miss Granger: verlassen Sie mein Haus, lassen Sie mich in Frieden, und beenden Sie ihre verfluchte Einmischung ein für alle Mal!"

Hermine kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ob Sie es wollen oder nicht, Severus, ich werde Sie nicht aufgeben."

Ihr wurde bewußt, daß sie seinen Vornamen das erste Mal benutzt hatte, während er vollständig wach war.

„Sich Freiheiten herauszunehmen, wird Sie mir kaum mehr gewogen machen, Miss Granger", knurrte er. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Ihnen den Gebrauch meines Vornamens gestattet zu haben."

„Nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, haben wir das beide verdient." Sie begegnete seinem wütenden Blick mit Gelassenheit. „Jetzt noch vorzugeben, daß wir uns kaum kennen, ist ziemlich witzlos, finden Sie nicht auch?"

„Nein", grollte er, „das finde ich nicht. Sie wissen nichts über mich, Miss Granger, und ich wäre Ihnen äußerst dankbar, wenn Sie nicht vorgäben, es zu tun."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wären überrascht. Als Harry dieses Buch vom Halbblutprinzen fand, habe ich mich erkundigt, wissen Sie. Und wußte lange vor ihm Bescheid. Die Heirat Ihrer Mutter war genauso wie Ihre Geburt im Anzeigenteil des Tagespropheten zu finden. Und – naja. Ich habe weitergesucht – Sie wissen doch, wie das bei mir ist, wenn etwas meine Neugier geweckt hat."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, der Sie in meine Privatspähre eindringen ließ, Miss Granger, oder geschah das lediglich zu Ihrer – Unterhaltung?" Er klammerte sich an den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung, und hätte seine Zauberkraft für mehr als nur ein paar Funken gereicht, hätte er ihr damit längst seine Meinung kundgetan.

Hermine dachte über seine Frage nach. Genau. „Ich war einfach neugierig, was Sie anbelangt", gab sie zu. „Bei genauerem Nachhaken sind die meisten Menschen recht einfach zu begreifen. Sie dagegen – Sie sind ein sehr komplexer, komplizierter Charakter. Bis heute ahne ich bei der Hälfte ihrer Taten nicht, aus welchem Grund Sie sie begangen haben." Hermine begegnete seinem Starren mit Gleichmut. „Sie sind eine Herausforderung, Severus. Ich kenne Sie besser als Sie vermuten, aber verstehen – nein. Davon kann kaum die Rede sein. Ich glaube, niemand versteht Ihre Motivation."

Er betrachtete sie lange und unergründlich. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie er ihre Worte wog und besah, ihr stillschweigendes Kompliment über seine Komplexität, ihr Eingeständnis, trotz ihres Herumschnüffelns und ihres Wissens kaum etwas herausgefunden zu haben.

Weniger scharf als gewohnt gab er zurück: „Ich darf mich wohl glücklich schätzen, daß Sie zumindest nicht vorgeben, mich zu verstehen. Bitte verfallen Sie auch künftig nicht diesem Irrglauben."

Das Abwägen war offenbar ein wenig zu ihren Gunsten ausgefallen.

„Nein." Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Wie ist es, kommen Sie mit hinunter in die Küche zum Mittagessen? Winky würde sich freuen, wenn es Ihnen gut genug dafür geht."

Snape erhob sich und arrangierte seine Robe um sich herum. „Ja, vorausgesetzt, Sie sind in der Lage, in gediegener Stille zu essen", antwortete er kühl. „Sollte Ihr Geschnatter nicht aufhören, lasse ich Winky Ihre Mahlzeit auf Ihr Zimmer bringen."

„Ich denke, ich werde mich aufs Essen konzentrieren können, wenn ich mir Mühe gebe." Sie trat beiseite und ließ ihn vor. Es war wichtig, ihm Respekt zu erweisen.

Er bemühte sich nach Kräften, seinen früheren selbstbewußten, energischen Schritt zu imitieren, da er sich von ihr beobachtet wußte. Er kam keine drei Schritte weit, bevor seine versehrten Füße ihm den Dienst versagten und ihn stolpern ließen. Hermine fing ihn instinktiv auf, bevor er stürzen konnte. Sie hielt ihn mit Leichtigkeit, denn seine schwere Robe schien mehr Masse zu haben als er selbst. Als sie aufsah, begegnete sie seinem überraschten, ja fast furchtsamen Blick, nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt.

„Beeilen Sie sich ein wenig gemächlicher, Severus", meinte sie freundlich und hielt seinem Blick stand, während sie ihn behutsam stützte. „Selbst der mächtigste Zauberer erholt sich nicht von heute auf morgen von dem, was Sie durchgemacht haben." Sie ließ ihn los und bemühte sich, möglichst unauffällig in seiner Nähe zu bleiben.

Einen Moment lang schien er unsicher, dann nickte er knapp und schlurfte, sie möglichst ignorierend, mühsam in Richtung Küche.

Nach dem Essen hinkte Severus wieder nach oben. Hermine bestand darauf, ihm die Treppe hinauf zu folgen, was er nach Kräften abzuwehren versuchte, um dann grollend zu ignorieren, wie ihre besorgten Blicke ihm den Flur entlang folgten.

Die ungewohnte Anstrengung hatte ihn erschöpft, aber er wollte nicht zurück ins Bett. Statt dessen schlurfte er an seinen Schreibtisch und ließ sich erleichtert in den bequemen Stuhl davor sinken. Seine Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen, zeitweise sogar vollständig aufgehört.

Doch das Gehen strapazierte seine versehrten Füße, und er geriet durch die geringste Anstrengung außer Atem.

Es hatte ihn erstaunt, wie genau Hermine über seine Verletzungen Bescheid wußte. Sie mußte ihn in St. Mungos besucht haben, während er im Koma lag. Er wußte, daß ihn jemand vom Orden besucht hatte, bisher aber nicht wer. Wie seltsam, daß sie über ihn Bescheid wußte, während er kaum etwas davon ahnte, was der Krieg ihr angetan hatte. Daß der Weasley-Junge umgekommen war, wußte er. Er konnte sich auch an die entscheidende Schlacht erinnern, obwohl er sie nur teilweise bei Bewußtsein mitbekommen hatte. Er erinnerte sich vage an welliges, braunes und glattes, dunkelblondes Haar, das über ihm hing, während Magie ihn auf einem Brett fixierte und ihn aus Voldemorts Versteck schwebte.

Sie hatte sich verändert. Verschwunden war die übereifrige Schülerin, das Mädchen. An seine Stelle trat eine verschlossene, fast verbissene junge Frau, die seine Sticheleien ignorierte und ihn mit gehetztem Blick beobachtete. Eine Frau, die ihm nie Sympathie entgegengebracht hatte und nun trotzdem mit derselben beschützenden Freundlichkeit über ihn wachte, die sie jedem ihrer Freunde gewährte. Die sich bemühte, ihn zu verstehen.

Severus war noch immer ungehalten über ihr Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre. Aber zumindest gab sie nicht vor, zu wissen, was ihn antrieb oder ähnlicher Unsinn. Im Gegenteil, ihr Eingeständnis, daß er schwer zu lesen und verstehen war, schmeichelte ihm sogar. Zumal er sich nicht erinnern konnte, daß sich bisher überhaupt jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte zu versuchen, ihn zu verstehen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was dieses Gefühl für ihn bedeutete. 'Beunruhigend' traf es wohl am ehesten.

Weshalb ließ ausgerechnet Hermine Granger ihm diese beunruhigend ernstgemeinte, fürsorgliche Aufmerksamkeit angedeihen? Einem versehrten, ehemaligen Spion mit zerrütteten Nerven, dessen Existenz sonst kein Schwein interessierte?

Nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben machte er eine Bestandsaufnahme seiner selbst.

Die Finger und Zehen waren verloren. Keine Magie konnte nachwachsen lassen, was vom Körper abgetrennt worden war, besonders nicht durch Voldemorts Methoden. Sein Auge war ebenfalls zerstört, einen magischen Ersatz hatte er abgelehnt. Lungen und Niere waren so gut wie möglich wiederhergestellt worden, aber Voldemorts dunkle Magie bekämpfte den Heilungsprozeß, ein gewisser Schaden würde bleiben. Dieselbe dunkle Magie verlangsamte die Heilung seiner Narben und der geschundenen Füße, wobei seine innere Einstellung nicht gerade geholfen hatte, wie man ihm sagte. Ein Muggel, der nicht gesund werden wollte, vermochte seinen Heilungsprozeß in bemerkenswerter Weise zu verlangsamen. Wollte ein Zauberer nicht genesen, hielt er seine Leiden für verdient, war es ungleich schwerer, seinen Körper zur Heilung zu bringen.

Emotional war er ein Wrack. Seine Kaltblütigkeit war komplett dahin... die Schrecken, die ihn nächtens heimsuchten, waren nichts Neues. Nun aber kamen die Panikanfälle sogar tagsüber, und er wagte es kaum, das Haus zu verlassen. Er quälte sich mit Selbstverachtung: für seine Taten würde er niemals Vergebung erlangen können, noch hatte er sie verdient.

Einem Albus Dumbledore mochte der Glauben an die höhere Sache geholfen haben. Einem Severus Snape jedoch, dessen Träume vom Aufmarsch vorwurfsvoller Gespenster heimgesucht wurden, half er nicht.

Alles in allem ein unnützes, überflüssiges Stück Mensch, dachte Severus grimmig. Er wäre besser gestorben. Nur die jahrelange Gewohnheit und der verbissene Wille, zu überleben, hatten ihn davon abgehalten, selbst tätig zu werden. Simple Vernachlässigung tat das Ihre und hätte ausgereicht, hätten sich nicht Winky und die unselige Hermine eingemischt.

Sein Geist beschritt diesen wohlbekannten Pfad mit Leichtigkeit. Hoffnungslos, wertlos und abscheulich, besser tot als am Leben... oft schon war er diesen mentalen Weg gegangen.

Die Erinnerung an sanfte Arme, die ihn schützend hielten, und einen warmen, liebevoll besorgten Blick wollte nicht zu diesem gedanklichen Pfad passen und weigerte sich dennoch beharrlich, verdrängt zu werden, auch wenn er es immer wieder versuchte. Beide Gedankenstränge rangen miteinander, während er an seinem Schreibtisch saß, blind und taub für die Welt, die um ihn herum in der Dunkelheit und Kälte des Vorfrühlings versank.

„Es ist nichts Ernstes", versicherte der Heiler Hermine, die besorgt im Flur vor dem Schlafzimmer gewartet hatte. „Nur eine Erkältung, verschlimmert durch seinen geschwächten Zustand. In ein paar Tagen ist er wieder in Ordnung, wenn er gut gepflegt wird."

Hermine kaute unglücklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Seit ein paar Tagen verläßt er wieder das Bett", erklärte sie. „Er war heute das erste Mal unten, und wir nahmen an, daß er schläft. Winky hat erst viel später nach ihm gesehen und ihn in dem ungeheizten Zimmer am Schreibtisch gefunden."

„Das wird es gewesen sein", stimmt der Heiler, ein kleiner, stämmiger Zauberer mit gepflegtem braunen Haar und einem buschigen Schnurrbart namens Achille Emendis, zu.

„Sie werden ein Auge auf ihn haben müssen, Miss... Granger, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte. Da sie weder wußte, wo sie einen lokalen Heiler hätte finden können, noch wie sie einem solchen Severus' Verletzungen hätte erklären sollen, hatte sie ihren Ruhm als _Freundin Von Harry Potter Die Mit Dabeigewesen War_ eingesetzt, um einen Heiler aus St. Mungos für einen Hausbesuch zu bekommen.

„Das werde ich. Er – widersetzt sich der Genesung zu einem gewissen Grad. Nach einem solchen Trauma... ich nehme an, Sie haben seit Kriegsende mehr als nur ein paar Fälle davon erlebt."

„Zu viele", stimmte er ihr traurig zu. „Posttraumatischer Streß, die Schuld des Überlebenden, schlichte Verzweiflung... manchmal ist es schwer, zu den Betroffenen durchzudringen."

Er warf ihr einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Wenn Sie die Frage gestatten: sind Sie mit ihm verwandt?"

Hermine schüttelten den Kopf. „Eine ehemalige Schülerin", erklärte sie in der Hoffnung, ihn damit zufriedenzustellen. „Ich kenne ihn schon lange und weiß, daß er keine Familie hat."

Und reichlich unsympathisch war er ihr auch gewesen, auch wenn sie seine Intelligenz und Zauberkraft immer bewundert und respektiert hatte.

„Ich verstehe." Der Heiler schien erleichtert über einen plausiblen und vor allem unverfänglichen Grund für die Anwesenheit einer sehr jungen Frau im Haus eines Zauberers mittleren Alters. Nach Hermines Erfahrung waren die meisten Magier reichlich prüde.

„Nun, er kann sich glücklich schätzen, Sie zu haben, Miss Granger. Manch eine arme Seele hat niemanden, den sie dieser Tage um Hilfe bitten kann."

„Er hat mich nicht gebeten. Tatsächlich setzt er mich täglich mindestens einmal vor die Tür."

Sie lächelte kläglich. „Ich ignoriere das. Er ist – naja, sein Urteilsvermögen ist im Moment nicht gerade das Beste. Wenn er soweit ist, daß er mich tatsächlich aus dem Haus werfen kann, dann gehe ich vielleicht."

Emendis lächelte. „Ich sehe, Sie verstehen etwas von Kranken. Nehmen Sie nicht zu persönlich, was er von sich gibt, erst recht nicht jetzt." Er tätschelte ihr freundlich den Arm.

„Durch das Fieber ist er in den nächsten Tagen möglicherweise etwas desorientiert."

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Ich werde mich gut um ihn kümmern und Sie rufen, sollte es ihm schlechter gehen."

Der Heiler nickte und verabschiedete sich. Hermine schlüpfte zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Severus schlief, sein mageres Gesicht schweißnaß. Sie zog sich einen bequemen Stuhl ans Bett. 'Desorientiert' war eine harmlose Umschreibung seines Zustandes, als er das letzte Mal aufgewacht war.

Die folgende Nacht verbrachte sie auf zwei in ein Feldbett verwandelten Stühlen, da sie ihn nicht allein lassen wollte. Gegen drei Uhr früh hatte er wieder einen Alptraum, diesmal ohne Schreie, die sie auch in ihrem Zimmer gehört hätte. Selbst jetzt dauerte es eine Weile, bis sein schwaches Wimmern sie weckte. Noch im Halbschlaf war sie an seinem Bett, doch sein Anblick machte sie schlagartig hellwach. Sie hatte ihn bisher panisch erlebt, wütend, wild und gehetzt, aber noch nie hatte sie ihn weinen gesehen. Wie ein Embryo fest zusammengerollt lag er da, seine kläglichen, leisen Schluchzer vom Kissen gedämpft. Seine Augen waren offen, doch er reagierte nicht auf ihre Berührung.

„Severus", flüsterte sie und legte behutsam ihre Hand um seine geballte Faust, während er sie blind anstarrte, „Severus, wachen Sie auf... schsch, ist ja gut, es ist nur ein Traum..."

Er vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf der Bettkante nieder und stupste ihn behutsam. „Ist ja gut", murmelte sie, ihrer Stimme so viel Ruhe wie möglich verleihend, „schsch, ist ja gut..."

Diesmal verstand sie, was er murmelte.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er, noch immer die Dämonen seines Traums anstarrend, „es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid..."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie leise und befühlte seine Stirn. Noch immer fiebrig. Sie strich ihm behutsam das Haar aus dem Gesicht und keuchte erschrocken auf, als seine Hände plötzlich ihre freie Hand umklammerten. Er setze sich auf und starrte sie mit diesem befremdlichen, ausdruckslosen Blick an.

„Es tut mir leid", flehte er, „es tut mir so leid... ich meine es ernst... bitte, es tut mir so furchtbar leid..."

„Ich weiß, daß Sie es ernst meinen", sagte sie hilflos. „Es ist gut, Severus. Lassen Sie sich davon nicht mehr bekümmern, ja? Es ist jetzt alles gut."

Er starrte sie einen einen Moment lang an, unsicher schwankend. Hermine hob den Arm, um ihn zu stützen, und er lehnte sich mit einem leisen, unglücklichen Laut an sie, der ihr das Herz brach. Sanft schloß sie ihn in die Arme, seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter.

„Sch", wisperte sie und wiegte ihn sanft, „ist ja gut. Alles ist gut. Ich bin ja da."

Die heiße Stirn an ihre Halsbeuge gepreßt, klammerte er sich an sie, und sie hörte nicht auf, ihn zu wiegen und ihm beruhigend zuzuflüstern. Langsam entspannte er sich, und seine Schluchzer gingen in langsame, abgehackte Atemzüge über. Schließlich machte er sich von ihr frei und betrachtete sie verwirrt, Erkennen im Blick.

„Hermine?" fragte er überrascht, „was -?"

Errötend ließ sie ihn los. „Sie haben Fieber", erklärte sie und befühlte prüfend seine Stirn, „und Sie hatten einen Alptraum. Beides zusammen hat Ihnen wohl ziemlich zugesetzt."

Severus nickte mit gerunzelter Stirn – mehr aus Verwirrung denn aus Mißbilligung.

„Es war – schlimm", gab er zu, „aber Sie haben es besser gemacht." Gähnend legte er sich zurück und ließ sich von ihr wieder zudecken, was gar nicht so ungewöhnlich schien, wie man hätte annehmen können.

„Danke."

Hermine lächelte. „Gern geschehen. Ich bleibe hier und passe auf, in Ordnung?"

Er nickte und gähnte erneut. „Danke", murmelte er schläfrig, „bitte bleib hier."

Dann war er eingeschlafen.

Hermine fand so schnell keinen Schlaf. Dableiben sollte sie? Seit wann denn das? Meinte er nur jetzt, während er schläfrig und verwirrt war? Oder solange er krank war? Oder – der Mann sagte im unpraktischsten Moment, was er wirklich dachte. Dann zum Beispiel, wenn er nach dem Erwachen alles gefahrlos abstreiten konnte.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch diesmal gebührt mein wärmster Dank The Virginian, die mir als Beta wie immer unschätzbare Dienste leistet!

****3\. Kapitel****

Es hatte ziemlich lange gedauert, bis Draco den Mut aufbrachte, um hierherzukommen. Dank seiner Mutter wußte er schon länger, wo Snapes Haus sich befand – nicht aber, ob er den Mann überhaupt wiedersehen wollte.

Snape hatte ihn von Anfang an belogen. Er hatte dem Tränkemeister vertraut, dessen Anerkennung und sein großzügiges Lob geschätzt. Erst als er seinen eigenen Auftrag bekommen hatte, unsicher, ob er ihn würde ausführen können, hatte er er sich gegen den älteren Mann gewandt - aus Furcht, die Chance auf Rehabilitierung seiner Familie zu verlieren. Und selbst dann war Snape noch zu seiner Rettung gekommen, hatte Dumbledore getötet und ihn beschützt. Aber er war ein Spion, war es die ganze Zeit gewesen.

Draco war Askaban nur um Haaresbreite entgangen. Obwohl technisch gesehen ein Todesser, hatte er wahrheitsgemäß schwören können, daß sein Leben und das seiner Familie bedroht worden waren. Immerhin hatte er zum Schluß Potter unterstützt, wenn auch mehr getragen von der Angst vor Voldemort als aus einem anderen Grund. Seine Mutter hatte Recht behalten – die Wahrheit konnte eine bessere Verteidigung sein als jede Lüge, wenn man sie klug anwandte. Auch sie, die noch weniger mit Voldemort zu schaffen gehabt hatte als er, war entlastet worden. Heute waren sie zwar verarmt und gesellschaftliche Außenseiter, der Großteil des Familienvermögens war beschlagnahmt. Aber er war frei und am Leben, nur das zählte.

Selbst jetzt wußte er nicht, welche Fragen er Snape eigentlich stellen wollte. Das heißt – er wüßte es schon.

Aber wie ein Kind zu ihm zu laufen, um Bestätigung bettelnd, daß Snape ihn wirklich gemocht hatte, ihn aus Liebe beschützt hatte und nicht, weil es ihm nützte... nein.

Er klopfte an die schmale, schäbige Tür. Wenn er vor ihm stand, würden ihm die Fragen, die er stellen sollte, vielleicht einfallen, dachte Draco stirnrunzelnd.

Die Tür ging auf.

„Was machst DU denn hier?" platzte er verblüfft heraus, als er sich Hermine Granger gegenübersah, die ihn stumm betrachtete. Sie sah verändert aus. Ihr Haar war zu einem festen Zopf geflochten, und sie machte einen müden, abgespannten Eindruck.

„Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen", gab sie zurück, wenig begeistert, ihn zu sehen. „Was willst du?"

„Ich wollte zu Professor Snape", anwortete Draco. „Er wohnt doch hier, oder?"

„Ja." Sie trat zurück und ließ ihn in das erbärmlich kleine, zellenähnliche Wohnzimmer eintreten.

„Hast du ihn von deinem Kommen unterrichtet?"

„Nein." Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete sie finster. Sie hier anzutreffen, von allen Leuten...

„Was machst du hier, Granger?"

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn", erwiderte sie kühl, „irgend jemand muß es ja tun." Sie ignorierte Dracos Starren und trat vor einen der Bücherschränke. Dieser ließ sich öffnen und gab eine schmale Treppe frei.

„Ich sage ihm Bescheid, daß du hier bist. Wenn er dich sehen will, reg ihn bitte nicht auf, Draco. Das bekommt ihm nicht gut." Sie knallte den Bücherschrank hinter sich zu.

Draco starrte ihr überrascht hinterher. Hermine Granger? Hier? Die sich 'um ihn kümmerte'? Was hatte das verschlagene kleine Schlammblut im Sinn? Sie konnte doch wohl nicht glauben, daß sie Severus Snape austricksen oder ködern konnte... und auch wenn sie sich seit der Schulzeit zum Positiven verändert hatte, gab es an ihr nichts besonders Anziehendes. Warum also war sie hier? Warum hatte Snape sie nicht rausgeschmissen?

Er musterte die anderen Bücherschränke und überlegte, ob er nicht wieder gehen sollte, als die verborgene Tür aufging. Er drehte sich um, um Granger den Kopf zu waschen, und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Snape lächelte dünn. „Ich fürchte, du hast mich nicht gerade auf dem besten Fuß erwischt, Draco", meinte er trocken. In einer makabren, unbeabsichtigten Parodie seines typischen Gangs hinkte er zum Sessel und ließ sich ächzend nieder. „Was führt dich her?"

Beim Anblick des Mannes, den er von Kindheit an respektiert und bewundert hatte, blieben Draco die Worte im Hals stecken. Die tiefen, stark geröteten Narben, seine extreme Magerkeit und offensichtliche Schwäche... Er begriff nun, was Granger mit 'um ihn kümmern' meinte.

„Ich – ich wollte Sie sehen", begann er lahm und verfluchte sich dann selbst. Von allen Banalitäten, die er von sich geben konnte...

„Jetzt hast du mich ja gesehen." Snape lehnte sich zurück und musterte seinen früheren Schüler mit abschätzendem, einäugigem Blick. „Bist du nur zur Freakshow gekommen, Draco, oder wolltest du sonst noch etwas?"

„Ich – ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß es Ihnen so schlecht geht", gab dieser zu. „Sonst wäre ich eher gekommen." Das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit. Der Tränkemeister war auf eine zurückhaltende Weise stets freundlich zu ihm gewesen und hatte ihm kostbare Anerkennung und Zustimmung gewährt. Draco war sich nicht bewußt, daß es kaum einen Menschen gab, der ihm mehr bedeutete.

Snape starrte ihn durchdringend an und verzog dann den Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Außer Miss Granger weiß kaum jemand Bescheid", gab er zu, „und, wie dir sicher bekannt ist, ist sie sehr neugierig. Es war nicht beabsichtigt, daß sie es herausfinden sollte."

Draco nickte. „Ich verstehe. Aber Sir – WARUM ist sie hier?", wollte er verwundert wissen. „Warum haben Sie sie nicht einfach rausgeschmissen?"

Das Lächeln verschwand. Snape senkte den Blick. „Ich kann es nicht", gestand er grimmig ein. „Zu geschwächt durch die Verletzungen und eine schwere Erkältung kürzlich. Ich bin im Moment schlicht nicht in der Lage, das elende Gör aus meinem Haus zu entfernen. Sei versichert, daß ich sie eigenhändig hinauswerfen werde, sobald ich körperlich dazu fähig bin."

Draco schluckte. Snape eine Schwäche zugeben zu hören war so außergewöhnlich, daß es schon sehr ernst sein mußte.

„Ich verstehe." Er ließ sich auf die Ecke des schmalen Sofas nieder. Stirnrunzelnd fuhr er fort: „Das erklärt aber nicht, warum sie-"

„Draco, wenn dich Miss Grangers Gegenwart so interessiert, solltest du das besser mit ihr selbst besprechen. Im Gegensatz zu mir wird sie dir ihre Gründe sicher gerne erläutern."

Draco nickte betreten. „Ich – natürlich, Sir." Er betrachtete seine Hände. „Meine Mutter bat mich, sie zu entschuldigen", wich er aus. „Im Moment ist sie nicht in der Lage, einen Besuch zu machen, vielleicht später einmal. Sie bat mich, Ihnen dafür zu danken, daß Sie Ihr Wort hielten."

Snapes Ausdruck glättete sich ein wenig. „Grüße sie von mir. Und - beschönige bitte deinen Bericht über mich. Ich muß erst wieder zu Kräften kommen. Kein Grund, sie unnötig zu beunruhigen."

Draco nickte. „Das werde ich. Sie – sie regt sich im Moment so schnell auf, ich möchte es ihr nicht noch schwerer machen."

Snape nickte grimmig. „Ich nehme an, du willst wissen, wo während des Krieges meine Loyalitäten lagen."

Draco zuckte zusammen, und Snape verzog den Mund. „Man muß keine Gedanken lesen können für diese Frage. Ich an deiner Stelle wollte es wissen."

„Ja." Draco ballte die Hände in seinem Schoß. „Ich frage mich, warum – warum Sie so oft die Seite gewechselt haben."

„Das habe ich nicht", gab Snape kühl zur Antwort. „Ich habe nur ein einziges Mal die Seite gewechselt, Draco. Ich bereute meinen Treueschwur an den Dunklen Lord, kehrte mich ab und ging zu Dumbledore. Er nahm mich auf und hat mir vergeben. Von dem Moment an war ich nur ihm gegenüber loyal, ihm und meinem eigenen Gewissen."

Dracos überraschtes Starren ließ ihn eine Augenbraue heben. „Ich habe eines. Es mag verkümmert sein, aber es existiert."

„Sie haben mir beigebracht, daß ein Gewissen Schwäche bedeutet", warf er Snape mit finsterem Blick vor. Snape hatte ihn also angelogen.

Snape schloß sein Auge für einen Moment und dachte nach. „Soweit ich mich erinnere, brachte ich dir bei, daß nur die Schwachen ihrem Gewissen gestatten, sie zu plagen. Es gibt einen schlechten Herren ab, wie auch Wut, Angst und Stolz." Er öffnete sein Auge wieder und sah Draco voll an. „Man sagt, Stolz mache einen guten Diener, doch einen schlechten Herrn, wie du sicher weißt. Ich hatte versucht, dir indirekt den Nutzen aller dieser vier Eigenschaften begreiflich zu machen, vorausgesetzt, man hält sie unter Kontrolle. Nur wenn sie dich kontrollieren bedeuten sie Schwäche."

„Warum hast du mir das nicht einfach gesagt?" blaffte Draco. Wie sehr er sich geirrt hatte... Snape war nicht anders als sein Vater, erwartete von ihm, daß er nur durch geringste Andeutungen begriff, was er wissen mußte.

„Ich wagte es nicht!" Snape setzte sich wütend aufrechter hin. „Ich habe versucht, dich auf sicherere Wege zu führen als die, die deine Eltern für dich wählten, aber ich wagte nicht, das zu offensichtlich zu tun. Wenn ich ihr oder dein Vertrauen verloren hätte-"

„Ich hätte dir nicht vertrauen dürfen!" Es war Draco egal, daß er unvernünftig war. Zu wissen, daß noch jemand, dem er vertraut hatte, ihn angelogen, ihn wie ein dummes Kind behandelt hatte, dem man nicht vertrauen konnte, schmerzte zutiefst. „Du hast mich die ganze Zeit über belogen -"

„Ich wollte dich beschützen!", brüllte Snape zurück. Beide hatten sich erhoben und standen sich zornfunkelnd gegenüber. „Wenn dein Vater auch nur vermutet hätte, daß ich dich auf Abwege führe -"

„Ach, es war also zu meinem Besten? Und ich war nur zu dumm, um das zu verstehen?" Dracos Stimme, heiser vor Wut, wurde immer lauter.

„Natürlich, jetzt verstehe ich! Ich habe für dein Wohlwollen gefälligst dankbar zu sein, nicht wahr? Du hast mich blindlings in die Arme der Todesser rennen lassen, weil du um mein verdammtes Wohlergehen zu verdammt besorgt warst, um mich davor zu WARNEN!"

Snape holte tief Luft, um zurückzubrüllen – und rang nach Atem. Er taumelte, eine Hand vor die Brust gepreßt, und versuchte krampfhaft und vergeblich, Sauerstoff in die Lungen zu bekommen. Draco stand, zu Tode erschrocken, stocksteif da, ohne die geringste Ahnung, was er tun sollte oder konnte...

Hinter ihm wurde eine Tür aufgerissen, und ein schmaler, blaugekleideter Schatten flog an ihm vorbei. Hermine konnte den kreidebleichen Snape gerade noch auffangen, als er erneut taumelte und half ihm auf das Sofa.

„Mach Platz!", zischte sie Draco wutentbrannt zu. „Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst ihn nicht aufregen!"

Sie fiel neben Snape auf die Knie, fischte eine kleine Phiole aus der Tasche und hielt sie ihm an die Lippen.

„Trinken Sie", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die sanfter und wärmer war, als Draco sie sich je hätte vorstellen können. „Entspannen Sie sich. So ist's gut."

Die gespenstische Blässe ließ nach, und Snapes Atmen setzte mühsam wieder ein.

„Ja, gut so. Nicht sprechen", fügte sie hinzu, als er den Mund öffnete. „Bleiben Sie still liegen und entspannen Sie sich, bis Ihr Atem wieder gleichmäßig ist. Sie wissen, was der Heiler gesagt hat."

Hermine erhob sich und sah Draco stirnrunzelnd an. „Und du kommst mit mir", fuhr sie ihn zänkisch an, „und zwar sofort."

Sie griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn durch die offene Tür, die, wie die andere auch hinter einem Bücherschrank verborgen gewesen war.

Immer noch fassungslos, ließ Draco sich durch einen dunklen, engen Flur in ein winziges Speisezimmer führen, das offenbar als hoffnungslos überfülltes Studierzimmer diente.

„Es ist doch schon Monate her", meinte er besorgt mit einem Blick Richtung Flur. „Wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis er wieder ganz gesund ist?"

Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Er wird nicht mehr ganz gesund", stellte sie fest. „Er wird sich noch weiter erholen, aber niemals vollständig."

Draco fühlte seine Gesichtszüge entgleiten. „Niemals?" fragte er entsetzt. Snape hatte immer so stark gewirkt, beinahe unverwundbar...

„Nein, niemals. Die Verletzungen sind einfach zu schwer. Seine Lungen sind dauerhaft geschädigt. Er hat meistens keine Probleme damit, aber wenn er sich überanstrengt oder aufregt... du hast ja gesehen, was passiert." Sie wandte den Blick zur Seite. Draco bemerkte überrascht, daß sie das traurig machte, und nicht etwa froh, wie er angenommen hätte.

„Es ist hart für ihn, daß er so viel verloren hat. Nun hat er nicht einmal mehr seine Gesundheit."

Draco nickte langsam. „Warum bist du hier?" fragte er wieder, diesmal tatsächlich an der Antwort interessiert. Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Er braucht mich", meinte sie leise. „Naja, er braucht – irgend jemanden. Wenn man bedenkt, daß du der erste Besucher seit meiner Ankunft bist und daß er längst gestorben wäre, bevor du herkamst, wenn ich nicht aufgekreuzt wäre... ich bin sozusagen vom Schicksal beauftragt worden." Sie lächelte trocken.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich bin geradezu froh, daß du gekommen bist. Daß ihn jemand – irgend jemand – sehen will, kann für seine Gemütsverfassung nur gut sein."

„Aber du hast ihn doch immer gehaßt." Draco runzelte die Stirn. Selbst für eine alberne, oberflächlich edle und aufopfernde Gryffindor ergab ihr Verhalten keinen Sinn.

„Warum nur tust du das? Warum – keine Ahnung, aber warum hast du nicht mich oder einen der anderen Slytherins zu Hilfe geholt?"

„Ja, klar – sobald ich euch drauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte, hätte es euch auf einmal gekümmert", fuhr Hermine ihn an.

„Ich war die einzige, die sich die Mühe gemacht hat, nach ihm zu sehen. Ich hätte ihn niemandem anvertrauen können, den ich erst hierherschleppen muß."

„Warum sollte es DICH etwas kümmern?", gab er zurück. „Selbst für eine sentimentale Gryffindor -"

„Um Himmelswillen, hör bloß mit diesem Hausscheiß auf!", fauchte sie.

„Wir sind nicht mehr in der Schule, Draco. Ich hätte niemanden sich selbst überlassen, der so allein und hilflos ist. Nicht einmal dich, und im Gegensatz zu Snape habe ich keinen Funken Respekt für dich übrig."

Darauf wußte Draco keine Antwort. Sie hatte sich sehr verändert, war nicht mehr das dürre, lästige Mädchen, das er in der Schule gekannt hatte. Alles hatte sich seit damals verändert. Zu seiner Überraschung wurde ihm bewußt, daß auch er sich verändert hatte.

„Ich für dich auch nicht", gab er ohne jede Feindseligkeit zu, „das heißt, bisher. Jetzt aber – keine Ahnung. Ich bin froh, daß jemand hier ist und sich um ihn kümmert."

„Auch wenn ich das bin?", fragte sie mit einem feinen Lächeln. Ein hübsches Lächeln, stellte er fest.

„Auch wenn du das bist", antwortete er reumütig.

„Wird er – wird er wieder in Ordnung kommen? Nachdem ich ihn aufgeregt habe, meine ich."

Hermine nickte. „Das kam schon öfter vor. Wahrscheinlich ist er jetzt wieder in der Lage, zu sprechen, und wir sollten zurückgehen, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach uns macht. Er sollte nach so einem Anfall eigentlich ruhen, aber das verweigert er immer."

Der Klang ihrer Stimme wurde merklich weicher, wenn sie von Snape sprach. Das war eigenartig und ein wenig beunruhigend.

Draco folgte ihr zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Snape vornübergebeugt auf dem Sofa saß.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er schuldbewußt beim Anblick von Snapes immer noch sehr blassem Gesicht.

Snape schnaubte ungeduldig. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Draco. Du kannst wohl kaum etwas dafür, daß meine Lungen Schrott sind."

Er lehnte sich in die Sofalehne zurück. „Ich bedauere es, Draco, daß ich dich nicht besser beschützen konnte." Snape ignorierte ihre überraschten Blicke.

„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, daß sie dich noch während deiner Schulzeit zu einem Todessern machen, wäre ich deutlicher geworden."

„Ich – danke." Draco glaubte ihm. Snape hätte sich vor anderen (und besonders nicht vor Granger) niemals die Blöße gegeben, einen Fehler einzugestehen, wenn es ihm nicht wirklich ernst damit wäre.

„Ich sollte besser gehen. Darf ich – darf ich wiederkommen, um zu sehen, wie es dir geht?"

Snape sah überrascht auf und schenkte Draco ein seltenes, kostbares Lächeln, das nur wenige an ihm kannten.

„Das – würde mich freuen", gab er verlegen und auch ein wenig erfreut zu. „Danke, Draco."

* * *

Schmerz behinderte den Schlaf, doch Severus widerstrebte es, auf Schlaftränke zurückzugreifen. Hin und wieder bestand Hermine allerdings darauf, immer, wenn er mehr als zwei schlechte Nächte hintereinander gehabt hatte, ließ ihn sonst aber damit in Frieden. Sie war eine ausgezeichnete Pflegerin, wie er sich eingestehen mußte. Sie achtete seine Privatspähre und seine Würde, scheute sich aber gleichzeitig nicht davor, ihn anzutreiben, wenn es nötig war. Es grauste ihm bei dem Gedanken an Poppy Pomfrey, wenn er in Hogwarts geblieben wäre... auf ihre Weise war sie eine gute Krankenschwester, aber sie machte um alles ein endloses, riesengroßes Aufhebens. Er wäre mit Sicherheit schon nach Tagen aus dem Fenster gesprungen, nur um dem zu entkommen.

Er war wach, als ein leiser Schrei aus dem Nebenraum kam. Durch die Wand gedämpft, war er sich erst nicht sicher, bis er ihn erneut hörte. Hermine. Nun, bei diesem peinlichen Zwischenfall neulich hatte sie ja gesagt, daß er sich würde revanchieren können mit dem Aufwecken...

Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett, warf sich einen schweren, schwarzen Morgenmantel über und hinkte zur Tür. Mittlerweile schuldete er ihr diesen Dienst schon mehrfach, das eine Mal eingeschlossen, an das er sich dank des Fiebers nur vage erinnern konnte... aber die Erinnerung an sanfte, schützende Arme, die ihn hielten, während sie beruhigend summte, war klar und deutlich. Auch wenn er das ihr gegenüber nicht zugegeben hätte.

Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er ihre Tür öffnete. Im Mondlicht sah er sie gegen die Decken kämpfen, die sich um ihre Beine gewickelt hatten, wimmernd und weinend protestierend.

„Nein... nein, bitte, nicht..." schluchzte sie, mit schlaftrunkenen Händen nach der Decke greifend. „Ich kann nicht... nein... „

„Miss Granger..." - nein. Das hatte keinen Sinn. Er begriff jetzt, warum sie das angefangen hatte. „Hermine", rief er leise und hinkte zum Bett, „Hermine, wach auf. Es ist nur ein Traum."

Er beugte sich vor und schüttelte sie sanft an der Schulter.

„Hermine?"

Sie setzte sich so abrupt auf, daß sie fast mit seinem Gesicht zusammenstieß. Zitternd starrte sie ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.

„Was... ich... nein!", schluchzte sie, seine Hand wegstoßend und versuchte krampfhaft, von ihm fort zur Bettkante zu rutschen. Dann wurde sie vollständig wach und kam zu sich. Mit zitternden Händen rieb sie sich das Gesicht.

„Oh Gott", flüsterte sie heiser, „es ist Wochen her, seit ich diesen Traum hatte."

Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Er fragte sich, ob ihre gespenstische Blässe vom Mondlicht kam oder von ihrem Alptraum.

„Danke, daß Sie mich aufgeweckt haben, bevor..." Ihre Lippen zitterte.

Ihre Proteste, die Art, wie sie auf seine Berührung reagiert hatte... er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was das für ein Alptraum war. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ob Berührung sie nun noch mehr verunsichern würde? Oder tat sie gut, wie sie ihm gutgetan hatte? Unsicher nahm er auf der äußersten Bettkante Platz und versuchte, zwischen sicherem Abstand und tröstender Nähe einen Mittelweg zu finden. Verdammt, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man jemanden tröstete!

„Sie deuteten ja an, daß das nötig sein könnte", sagte er. „Sie haben dasselbe für mich getan, mehr als einmal. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Hermine nickte und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper.

„Das ist – danke", sagte sie leise und machte zitternde, tiefe Atemzüge, um sich zu beruhigen. Er kannte diesen Zustand gut, er hatte ihn selbst öfter erlebt, als er zählen konnte.

„Dieser Alptraum... den möchte ich lieber nicht noch einmal durchleben."

Er nickte. „Ich kenne das Gefühl", erwiderte er trocken. „Ich - kann ich irgend etwas für Sie tun? Vielleicht eine Tasse Tee?"

Sie schluckte krampfhaft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke, sonst wird mir nur schlecht. Aber – bitte reden Sie einfach für einen Moment mit mir, ja? Wenn ich nicht eine Zeitlang richtig wach bin, kommt der Traum wieder."

Severus nickte. Auch dieses Gefühl kannte er gut. Meistens las er, um darüber wegzukommen, aber Hermines irritierende Gegenwart hatte auch überraschend gut funktioniert.

„Man sagte früher, daß der Vollmond Alpträume bringt", begann er und sah aus dem Fenster in die mondhelle Nacht, „und Wahnsinn. Manchmal sogar Weisheit..."

Er brach ab, da Hermine plötzlich weinte. Hilflose, abgehackte Schluchzer, die ihren schmalen Körper erschütterten.

„Es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht... habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein", keuchte sie, „nein, Sie haben nur so vollkommen normal gesprochen, das wirkte so surreal, und ich-"

Sie wandte sich blindlings zu ihm, und seine Arme schlossen sich von alleine um sie, als sie sich an ihn klammerte und weinte, ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergraben.

Er hatte wenig Erfahrungen mit Tränen und noch weniger mit Trost, versuchte aber, das nachzumachen, was sie für ihn getan hatte... hielt sie behutsam im Arm und wiegte sie sanft. Er wagte nicht, sich an den beruhigenden Tönen zu versuchen, aber nicht, weil er sie nicht trösten wollte, sondern schlicht weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie das ging.

Offenbar machte er es richtig. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, erst heftig weinend, doch ihre Schluchzer wurden langsam ruhiger und leiser, und sie entspannte sich in seiner fürsorglichen Umarmung.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Hermine schließlich, hob den Kopf und schniefte.

„Ich hätte mich vor Ihnen nicht so gehenlassen dürfen."

In dem vom Mondlicht erhellten Zimmer war es viel einfacher, ehrlich zu ihr zu sein. Und zu sich selbst.

„Wenn nicht ich, wer dann?", fragte er leise. Sie sah überrascht auf, die Augen noch tränennaß, und er schenkte ihr ein kleines, aber ehrliches Lächeln.

„Sie haben für mich dasselbe getan. Nun bin ich an der Reihe."

„Stimmt, das habe ich." Hermine wischte sich mit dem Nachthemdärmel übers Gesicht, kein knappes Seidenfähnchen diesmal, sondern ein schlichtes, weiches Baumwollnachthemd.

„Ich wußte nicht, daß Sie sich daran erinnern."

„Nicht mehr sehr deutlich", gab Severus zu, „aber doch, ich erinnere mich. Ich hatte nur keinen Grund, es zu erwähnen."

Sie lachte schwach. „Das kann ich mir denken".

Sie schaute zu ihm hoch und hob die Hand. Kühle Fingerspitzen berührten sanft seine Wange.

„Wir sind beide reichlich mitgenommen, nicht wahr? Es ist leichter, das vor jemandem zuzugeben, dem das auch so geht."

„Das ist es", stimmte er zu. Die Berührung löste einen seltsamen Schock in ihm aus. Normalerweise ließ er sich nicht gerne berühren... das brachte zu viele schlimme Erinnerungen mit sich. Aber das hier war – fast schon angenehm.

„Und es ist eine gute Beschreibung, finde ich. Wir sind beide reichlich mitgenommen."

„Mitgenommen, aber aufrecht", fügte Hermine mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu.

„Wir sind beide dickköpfig. Keine jämmerlichen Memmen."

Zerbrochen, aber aufrecht... der Gedanke gefiel ihm. Es beschrieb ihn gut, und sie auch, wenn er darüber nachdachte.

„Dickköpfigkeit wird unterschätzt. Ich fand sie immer recht nützlich."

„Ich auch."

Hermine schnüffelte. Sie langte nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz.

„Steht das Angebot mit dem Tee noch? Jetzt könnte ich eine Tasse vertragen."

* * *

Von da an wurde es besser. Severus war zwar manchmal nicht weniger boshaft, doch deutlich umgänglicher als zuvor. Er war entspannter in ihrer Gegenwart, und sie brachten sogar das eine oder andere interessante Gespräch zustande, meistens über Zaubertränke... über deren Braukunst, Erfindung, über rätselhafte Beschreibungen in Büchern... Er besaß hunderte von Büchern über das Thema, und als klares Zeichen für zumindest ein überwundenes Hindernis zwischen ihnen gestattete er ihr nun, diese zu lesen.

Winky bestätigte Hermines Vermutung: der kleine, stabile Schuppen hinten im überwucherten Garten war tatsächlich ein kleines Laboratorium, innen deutlich größer als außen. Nun, da sie sich halbwegs verstanden und er langsam seinen Widerstand aufgab, könnte sie doch...

Innen war es unglaublich schmutzig. Winky hatte ein so nachdrückliches Verbot erhalten, den Schuppen zu betreten, daß sie nicht einmal wagte, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen, freigelassen oder nicht.

Ein Großteil der Ingredienzen in den Flaschen und Gläsern war eingetrocknet, verschrumpelt oder geronnen, die Konservierungszauber längst wirkungslos. Snape war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen.

Winky weigerte sich noch immer, einzutreten, doch kaum hatte Hermine begonnen, Kessel, Meßbecher, Flakons und diverse andere Gegenstände draußen aufzustapeln, als diese auch schon verschwanden, um aufs Gründlichste geschrubbt zu werden. Hermine schlang unterdessen ein Tuch um ihre strubbeligen Haare, öffnete die Tür und beide Fenster und erklärte Staub, Schmutz und winzigen Krabbelviechern, toten wie lebendigen, den Krieg.

Sie hatte Severus nichts von ihrem Vorhaben erzählt. Bei all den Staubwolken und der Geschäftigkeit im Haus würde er es früher oder später von alleine herausfinden. So war sie bereits eine gute Stunde zugange, als plötzlich ein Schatten die Tür verdunkelte. Hermine sah von ihren Ausgrabungen unter einem Arbeitstisch auf – Berge von Staub und Schmutz, Glasscherben und ein mumifizierter Mäusekadaver, den sie hastig mit Staub bedeckt und wegkehrt hatte. Severus starrte auf sie herab.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn strahlend.

Sein Auge verfinsterte sich. „Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte er eisig.

„Sauber", lächelte sie tugendhaft. „Hier war es unglaublich schmutzig. Ich habe einen Haufen wegschmeißen müssen."

„Wegschmei-" Er lief violett an, und Hermine kramte hastig nach dem Atembefreiungstrank in ihrer Tasche.

„Hermine Granger, wie können Sie es WAGEN, hier herumzuschleichen und mir ins Gesicht zu sagen, daß Sie meine Besitztümer wegschmeißen!"

„Besitztümer nun nicht gerade", meinte sie und erhob sich. Sie trug Muggelkleidung. So sehr sie den weiten, schwingenden Komfort von Roben mochte, zum Putzen taugten sie nicht besonders. Bequeme Jeans und ein langärmeliges T-Shirt waren viel praktischer.

„Zutaten. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß Sie eine gefühlsmäßige Bindung zu vertrockneten Maßliebchenwurzeln haben oder zu eingetrocknetem Froschlaich, der von innen am Glas klebt."

Die violette Farbe ließ nach. Hermine atmete aus. Ihn zu mehr Aktivität anzuspornen war in Ordnung, einen erneuten Anfall zu provozieren jedoch nicht.

„Das – äh, das ist richtig", räumte er widerwillig ein. „Wenn die Konservierungszauber nachgelassen haben..."

„Das haben sie." Hermine rümpfte die Nase. „Es roch wie ein komplettes Inventar an magischen Kreaturen, die sich hier zum Sterben verkrochen hatten."

„Und das hätte Ihnen einen Hinweis darauf geben können, daß ich diesen Ort hier unter Verschluß halten wollte", grummelte er und schaute sich beleidigt um, „anstelle hier im Dreck herumzukriechen und _von Hand_ sauberzumachen..." Seine Einstellung zu _diesem_ unappetitlichen Muggelbrauch wurde aus seinem bissigen Tonfall deutlich.

„Ja, von Hand." Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Severus Snape, wenn SIE denken, es sei eine gute Idee, in einem kleinen, maroden Gebäude irgendwelche Zaubersprüche loszulassen, in dem eine Sammlung an sehr magischen Substanzen seit wer weiß wie lange vor sich hinrottet, sind Sie nicht halb so intelligent wie ich Sie eingeschätzt habe."

Er öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn wieder und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, den sie aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht nur zu gut kannte: _Mädchen, du magst mich argumentativ ausmanövriert haben, aber das werde ich NIEMALS zugeben!_

„Es gibt Wege, mit denen man – Probleme - vermeiden kann", erklärte er von oben herab.

Er sah sich um, und seine Miene entspannte sich etwas. „Es ist schon so lange her, seit ich hier gearbeitet habe, ich habe fast vergessen, daß der Schuppen existiert", gab er zu.

„Da der Schuppen nun einmal da ist, dachte ich mir, es sei Blödsinn, weiterhin in der Küche Tränke zu brauen. Sehr hygienisch ist es auch nicht gerade", erklärte Hermine und folgte seinem Blick.

Einmal saubergemacht, war das ein guter Arbeitsraum. Zwar für einen größeren Menschen gebaut, aber praktisch und durchdacht eingerichtet. Sie haßte unaufgeräumte Arbeitsflächen und wußte, von seinem beständigen Triezen im Zaubertrankunterricht, daß es ihm genauso ging. „Wir haben fast nichts mehr von der Narbensalbe."

Severus blinzelte. „Ich hatte angenommen, daß die von einem Heiler stammt", meinte er mißtrauisch. „Die haben Sie gemacht?"

„Und sie ein wenig verbessert." Sie verdrehte die Augen bei seinem ungläubigen Blick. „Severus, ich war Ihre beste Schülern in Zaubertränken, schon vergessen?" Sie bog den Kopf zurück und zeigte auf ihren Hals. „Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte die Salbe bei Ihnen schon früher anwenden können."

Überrascht beugte er sich vor, um besser zu sehen. Sie spürte schwielige Fingerspitzen zögernd die stark verblassten Brandnarben nachfahren. „Das habe ich bisher nicht bemerkt", sagte er leise.

„Die Narben waren nicht so schlimm wie Ihre, aber die Salbe hat viel gebracht." Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe noch ein paar mehr davon."

Und die meisten davon an Stellen, wo man sie nicht sah, was er auch ohne ihre ausdrückliche Erwähnung verstand.

„Aber mit Ihren natürlich nicht zu vergleichen."

Severus nickte und lächelte ironisch. „Ich werde mit der Salbe weitermachen", gab er nach. „Sie ist sehr wirksam." Er zögerte und gab dann seiner Neugier nach. „Was genau verwenden Sie darin?"

Ah. Er war interessiert. Hermine lächelte. „Sobald ich hier saubergemacht habe, zeige ich es Ihnen", bot sie an. „Ich werde brauen, und Sie können zuschauen und meckern, wie in alten Zeiten."

Severus dachte nach und schüttelte dann, ebenfalls lächelnd, den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wie in alten Zeiten. Ich bin kein Lehrer mehr, der sich mit Dutzenden von widerwilligen, schwachköpfigen Schülern abplagen muß. Aber wir könnten vielleicht zusammenarbeiten."

Er musterte sie kritisch. „Aber denken Sie bitte nicht, Sie hätten nichts mehr zu lernen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, daß das nicht der Fall ist."

Hermine kicherte erfreut. „Ich weiß. Ich bin nichts als eine bescheidene Anfängerin." Sie versuchte, möglichst demütig auszusehen. „Immerhin eine brilliante, begabte und erfindungsreiche Anfängerin."

Severus lachte, und Hermine fiel fast um vor Erstaunen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie aus echtem Vergnügen heraus lachen gehört, kannte nur seine bosahfte, ironische Atemgymnastik. „Und so bescheiden noch dazu", kommentierte er trocken. „Machen Sie besser mit dem Putzen weiter."

„Wie wärs mit etwas Hilfe?" erkundigte sie sich.

„Auf keinen Fall."

Er schlang seine untadelige Robe um sich und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Ich bin ein kranker Mann", sagte er ernst, „und der Staub ist nicht gut für mich. Machen Sie das besser alleine."

Er rauschte zurück zum Haus, und Hermine schwankte zwischen dem Drang zu lachen und dem Wunsch, ihm die tote Maus nachzuwerfen. Er hatte tatsächlich gelacht und über seinen Zustand gewitzelt, und das war so wunderbar, daß sie am liebsten einen Freudentanz aufgeführt hätte.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte er sie mit der ganzen Putzerei alleingelassen, und DAFÜR hätte er die tote Maus im Genick wirklich verdient.

 _Fortsetzung folgt_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wärmsten Dank an meine unermüdliche und superschnelle Betaline, The Virginian!  
> Lieben Dank auch an die Schreiberlinge, die mir beim Ringen um zwei besonders schwierige Formulierungen geholfen haben.

**4\. Kapitel**

„Hermine muß schnell kommen!"

Winky apparierte im Eingang zum kleinen Laboratorium, wo Hermine gerade mit allergrößter Sorgfalt einen leichten Schlaftrank braute. Er lehnte Schlaftränke ab, ganz besonders die starken, aber hin und wieder hatten beide zu viele schlechte Nächte hintereinander und brauchten Abhilfe. Nun, da sie die Möglichkeiten dazu hatte, zog sie es vor, den Trank selbst herzustellen, denn so wußte sie wenigstens, daß er zuverlässig wirkte.

Vorsichtig ließ sie vier Tropfen Lavendelöl hineinfallen – für schöne Träume, und um den Geruch der Mäusemilz zu überdecken, bevor sie aufsah.

„Was gibt's, Winky?", fragte sie und dämpfte die Flamme unter dem kleinen Kessel, bis die Flüssigkeit nur noch simmerte.

„Master Snape bewegt sich zu viel", erklärte Winky besorgt und rang die Hände. „Eine der Narben auf seinem Rücken ist aufgebrochen und blutet. Er sagt, ich darf Hermine nichts sagen, aber Winky kann nicht helfen, und er kommt nicht hin..."

„Alberner Mensch", seufzte Hermine resigniert. „Ich komme gleich. Bring bitte die Heilsalbe, heißes Wasser und Tücher in sein Zimmer, Winky." Der Trank mußte mindestens eine Stunde lang simmern, sie sollte ihn also unbesorgt alleine lassen können.

Sie stopfte ihren Zauberstab in die Tasche und eilte über den Pfad zur Hintertür. Hoffentlich war er endlich über dieses alberne Unabhängigkeitsgehabe hinweg. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, die Versorgung der unter seiner Kleidung verborgenen Verletzungen Winky zu überlassen, solange nur Salbe aufgetragen werden muße, aber das... nein.

„Severus?", rief sie durch die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür, „Sind Sie da drin?"

Aus dem Zimmer kam ein gedämpfter Ausruf, der sehr nach einem Fluch klang. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", antwortete er durch die Tür, „hat Winky das nicht gesagt?"

„Das ist es nicht. Sonst hätte Winky mich nicht gerufen."

Es war noch sehr früh, kurz vor acht Uhr. Winky hatte ihm wohl gerade beim Ankleiden geholfen. „Haben Sie was an?"

Ein schnelles Rascheln war zu hören, bevor er gereizt bejahte. Sie trat ein.

Er saß, in sein Nachthemd gekleidet, im Bett und starrte sie finster an. „Hermine, ich bin vollkommen in Ordnung." Er hatte seine Decke schützend um sich gezogen. „Kein Grund, besorgt zu sein."

„Oh doch. Lassen Sie sehen", gab Hermine streng zurück. Sie hatte das plötzliche und sehr unpassende Bedürftnis, zu kichern. Wenn sie geahnt hätte, daß sie den furchteinflößenden Tränkemeister eines Tages mit mütterlicher Autorität traktieren würde, um ihn aus seinem Nachthemd zu kriegen, wäre sie vermutlich in Ohnmacht gefallen.

„Nein". Er funkelte sie wütend an und zog seine Decke höher. „Gehen Sie fort."

Hermine schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Nein."

Winky erschien mit einem Tablett, warf einen Blick auf die finstere Grimasse ihres Herrn, stellte es ab und war sofort wieder verschwunden.

„Seien sie doch vernünftig, Severus", sagte Hermine sanft. „Sie wissen genau, daß ich keine Ruhe gebe, bis die Wunde versorgt ist. Und auf Sie stürzen werde ich mich genausowenig", fügte sie grinsend hinzu, als er mit mißtrauischem Blick von ihr wegrutschte. „Liebe Güte, Sie benehmen sich wie eine verschämte Jungfrau!"

Severus richtete sich abrupt auf und ließ die Decke los. „Ich bin keine verschämte Jungfrau!", rief er entrüstet und lief zu ihrer Überraschung rot an. Sie hatte nicht gewußt, daß er erröten konnte.

„Ich – also gut. Wenn es unbedingt sein muß."

Sein Nachthemd war glücklicherweise eines von der ganz altmodischen Art, wie die meisten Kleidungsstücke, die Zauberer trugen, und wurde am Hals von einer Kordel zusammengehalten. Der Ausschnitt war weit genug, daß sie es über seine Schultern streifen konnte, um an seinen Oberkörper zu kommen. Die breite, wulstige Narbe, die sich von seiner Schulter quer über seinen Rücken zog, war an zwei Stellen aufgebrochen und hatte Blutspuren auf dem Hemd hinterlassen. Hermine setzte sich auf die Bettkante, damit sie besser herankam, und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

„Ts ts, Sie waren zu sparsam mit der Salbe", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und befühlte vorsichtig die Haut um die Narbe herum. Viel zu trocken.

Severus ruckte mit der Schulter. „Nicht absichtlich", erklärte er ruhig. „Ich – manchmal ertrage ich es nicht, berührt zu werden."

Hermine nickte, levitierte das Tablett herbei und begann, die Risse behutsam mit warmem Wasser zu betupfen. „Ich kenne das Gefühl", gab sie genauso ruhig zu. „Es – manchmal kommt dann die Erinnerung zurück."

„Ja."

Er schwieg, während sie die offenen Stellen reinigte und einen leisen, singenden Heilzauber flüsterte. Er entspannte sich dabei zusehends und kam ihrer Berührung schließlich fast entgegen, statt sie wie sonst abzuschütteln.

„Gleich fertig", murmelte Hermine. Behutsam rieb sie die große Narbe und noch ein paar danebenliegende kleinere, mit der Salbe ein.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen wog schwer und gab dem Augenblick etwas beinahe Intimes. Sie wünschte, sie würden reden, irgend etwas Belangloses. Erst Feinde, dann Gegner, waren sie zu zurückhaltenden Verbündeten geworden, und bisher hatte sie diese Veränderung begrüßt. Doch nun wurde sie sich zum allerersten Mal bewußt, daß er ein _Mann_ war. Ein intelligenter, entschlossener Mann mit warmer Haut und einem netten Lachen, der angenehm nach Kräutern roch.

Die Erkenntnis war beunruhigend und ihr alles andere als willkommen. Das erste Mal seit Rons Tod empfand sie jemanden als – „attraktiv" war wohl nicht ganz das passende Wort, aber es mußte genügen. Und irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als würde sie Ron betrügen.

„Bitteschön", sagte sie resolut, täschelte seine Schulter und erhob sich, „das war's. Alles in Ordnung."

Severus zog sein Nachthemd wieder hoch. „Danke", brummte er widerwillig und rollte die Schultern. „Es fühlt sich besser an", gab er zu. Für seine Verhältnisse war das eine Bekundung überströmender Dankbarkeit.

„Fein." Hermine lächelte ihm zu, konnte aber ein unbehagliches Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, als sich ihre Augen trafen. Ob er etwas bemerkt hatte? Hoffentlich nicht. Sie schätzte die tastende, langsam wachsende Freundschaft, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelte und wollte sie nicht für einen peinlichen Moment des Bewußtwerdens riskieren.

Er nickte und erwiederte ihr Lächeln auf seine typische, snape-eske Weise.

„Wenn Sie gestatten, würde ich mich gerne ankleiden." Er wies mit dem Kopf zur Tür.

Sie kicherte erleichtert und stand auf. „Viel Spaß. Wenn Sie mich brauchen, ich bin im Labor."

Severus sah ihr erleichtert nach. Sie hatte nichts bemerkt. Gut.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so nackt gefühlt hatte. Nur halb bekleidet, zauberstablos und ohne die körperliche Kraft, um sie aus dem Raum zu befördern. Es war beängstigend angenehm gewesen. Ihre weichen Hände auf seiner nackten Haut hatten ihn sehr nachdrücklich daran erinnert, wie lange es schon her war, seit er einer Frau auf diese Weise nahe gewesen war. Und das noch nie mit einer Frau, der er so vertraute wie Hermine Granger.

Lächerlich. Er könnte ihr Vater sein. Er durfte zwar mit einigem Recht auf ihre Freundschaft hoffen, aber alles andere war... lächerlich. Wie gut, daß sie nichts bemerkt hatte.

In den nächsten Tagen hoffte Hermine auf eine Ablenkung von der plötzlichen und unwillkommenen Erkenntnis, daß Severus weit mehr war als ein Invalide und ihr früherer Lehrer.

Ihr Wunsch schien in Erfüllung zu gehen, als zwei Eulen eintrafen, jede mit einem Brief vom Ministerium. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Erneute Stellenangebote von verschiedenen Abteilungen, die sie bereits abgelehnt hatte – von der Mysterienabteilung bis zur Internationalen Magischen Zusammenarbeit schienen sich alle um Harry Potters intelligente Freundin zu reißen, um nicht auf weniger kluge Helden wie Longbottom zurückgreifen zu müssen. Das Gehalt hätte sie gut gebrauchen können, denn ihre mageren Ersparnisse waren sämtlich für Tränkezutaten draufgegangen. Zauberer konnten zwar recht lange ohne Geld auskommen, wenn sie Haushaltszauber beherrschten, aber früher oder später würden sie etwas brauchen.

Aber sie konnte ihn unmöglich verlassen. Nicht jetzt, wo er langsam anfing, sich zu erholen und wieder Anteil am Leben nahm. Wenn sie jetzt ging, würde er geradewegs wieder in seiner Depression versinken.

Einer der Umschläge war an sie gerichtet, der andere an Severus. Stirnrunzelnd überflog sie den ihren. Danach gab sie sich für einige Minuten einer emotionsgeladenen Aufzählung ihres kompletten Wortschatzes an Schimpfwörtern hin, dessen Umfang ihr wohl kaum jemand zugetraut hätte, von dessen Anwendung ganz zuschweigen.

 _Gibt acht, was du dir wünschst, es könnte in Erfüllung gehen_... in der Welt der Zauberer galt das gleich doppelt, denn es war hier ein Leichtes, dem Zufall aufzuhelfen, fast alles fügte sich wie von allein zum Besten und was Murpyh's Law anging...

Man lud sie als Zeugin zum Prozeß von Beatrix Lestrange, die endlich gestellt worden war und ihre Verurteilung erwartete. Anders als ihre Schwester und ihr Neffe würde sie nicht glimpflich davonkommen, dazu hatte sie zu oft getötet und es zu sehr genossen.

Ein schmaler Streifen Pergament fiel aus den Falten der Vorladung. Sie öffnete ihn beklommen.

 _'Liebe Hermine,_

 _ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Von Molly weiß ich, daß du dich um Severus Snape kümmerst, da dieser noch immer nicht genesen ist. Auch er ist als Zeuge geladen worden, und es ist wirklich wichtig, daß er erscheint, wenn er dazu in der Lage ist. Wenn du ihn dazu bringen kannst, dann tu es bitte. Wir können für euch in London eine Unterkunft organisieren. Die Eule wartet auf Anwort._

 _Paß auf dich auf, Hermine._

 _Arthur Weasley'_

Hermine stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Typisch Arthur Weasley – geradeheraus, unbeholfen, aber freundlich. Sie freute sich, daß er sie nicht brieflich ausgezankt hatte. Molly kannte natürlich die ganze Geschichte von Harry und hatte in einem langen, besorgten Brief um Erklärungen gebeten. Mit Hermines Erklärungen war sie jedoch zufrieden.

Oh, Gott – wie würde Severus das aufnehmen? Er verließ so gut wie nie das Haus und war seit ihrer Ankunft hier nicht weiter als bis zum Laboratorium gekommen. Er haßte es, wenn man ihn anstarrte, und so, wie er aussah, war das unvermeidlich. Die ganze Aufregung konnte noch dazu einen Rückfall bewirken, auch wenn es ihm viel besser ging und er seit über einer Woche keinen Anfall mehr gehabt hatte...

Einen kurzen Moment lang gab sie sich der Versuchung hin, den Brief einfach zu zerreißen und die Eule mit einer Ablehnung zurückzusenden. Nein, das ging nicht. Mit einer solchen Täuschung würde sie das bißchen Vertrauen, das er inzwischen in sie hatte, gründlich zerstören. Und wenn Arthur es für wichtig hielt, dann war es das auch.

Sie fand ihn lesend in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer. Ein gutes Zeichen, daß er sich wieder für seine Bücher interessierte. Zögernd blieb sie unter der Tür stehen, unsicher, ob sie ihn jetzt stören sollte. Er sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf.

„Müssen Sie da herumhängen?", fragte er gereizt. „Ich werde mich beim Lesen schon nicht überanstrengen."

Hermine lächelte unwillkürlich. Seine beleidigenden Ausbrüche hatten aufgehört, aber seine Kauzigkeit würde er wohl nie ablegen. Es machte ihr nichts mehr aus.

„Wir sind vorgeladen worden." Sie reichte ihm den ungeöffneten Brief. „Das – wird vermutlich unerfreulich."

Severus nahm den Umschlag mit kritischer Miene entgegen. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Absicht, mich irgendwohin vorladen zu lassen", gab er zurück und begann zu lesen. Blaß, mit zitternden Händen und zusammengebissenen Zähnen ließ er den Brief sinken. „In der Tat unerfreulich", sagte er zögernd.

„Ja." Sie kam ein wenig näher und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. „Sie müssen nicht hin", meinte sie leise. „Sie können sich entschuldigen lassen, wenn Sie sich dem nicht gewachsen fühlen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muß hin." Er war noch immer bleich. „Ich – fühle mich dazu verpflichtet."

Hermine pfiff auf ihrer beider Würde, ließ sich auf den Schemel neben seinem Sessel nieder und nahm seine Hand. Sie spürte sein Zittern, doch er entzog sich ihr nicht, was auf beunruhigende Weise zeigte wie aufgeregt er war.

„Ich bin ebenfalls geladen", erklärte sie. „Mr. Weasley hat mir geschrieben, wie wichtig unsere Teilnahme ist. Warum hat er nicht gesagt. Es muß doch genug andere Zeugen geben..."

Severus holte keuchend Luft. „Und trotzdem haben Sie vorgeschlagen, daß ich hierbleiben soll", erwiderte er, doch ohne den Vorwurf, mit dem sie noch vor ein paar Monaten gerechnet hätte.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, daß sie sie auch ohne unsere Hilfe aburteilen können", überlegte Hermine,

längst nicht so ruhig und gelassen, wie sie wünschte. „Aber ich wäre gerne dabei. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie tötete."

Sie senkte den Blick. „Ron", erklärte sie zögernd. „Aber ich lasse nicht zu, daß Sie sich unnötig gefährden."

Die Augen krampfhaft auf ihren Schoß gerichet, kämpfte sie darum, nicht zu weinen. Sanft umfaßte er ihre Hände mit kühlem Griff.

„Wir gehen beide", erklärte er mit beruhigend fester Stimme.

Hermine nickte blinzelnd und lächelte ihn schief an. „Mr. Weasley arrangiert eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit für uns", erklärte sie. „Er geht wohl davon aus, daß wir mindestens über Nacht werden bleiben müssen. Ich sage ihm Bescheid, daß wir kommen."

„In Ordnung." Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Hermine, ich werde – Hilfe brauchen", fuhr er sehr leise fort. „Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht ohne Hilfe apparieren."

Das zuzugeben mußte seinem Stolz einen schweren Schlag versetzt haben. Hermine nickte und drückte beruhigend seine Hand.

„Natürlich, das ist kein Problem. Ich bin bereits Seite an Seite appariert."

„Danke." Das Zittern ließ langsam nach, und auch seine Blässe wich. Sie spürte, daß er sich ein klein wenig besser fühlte, weil sie dabeisein würde, auch wenn er das nie im Leben zugegeben hätte. Und sich um ihn zu kümmern machte es auch für sie einfacher, diese Sache durchzustehen. Wenn sie etwas _tun_ konnte, fühlte sie sich grundsätzlich besser.

„Kein Problem. Bellatrix ist die Letzte." Hermine seufzte. „Die nicht getötet oder gefaßt wurde, meine ich. Wenn die Verhandlung vorbei ist – naja, es wird nicht vorbei sein, das wird es nie. Nicht nach allem, was wir alle durchgemacht haben. Der Krieg wird für uns niemals Vergangenheit sein. Aber die Angst, daß da draußen noch jemand von denen frei herumläuft... das wird vorbei sein."

„Ja, das stimmt". Mit einem kleinen Seufzer lehnte er sich zurück. „Eine Art von – Abschluß, sagen die Muggel nicht so?"

„So in der Art." Sie nickte. „Ich gehe und schreibe Mr. Weasley und sage Winky Bescheid. Sie wird dafür sorgen wollen, daß alles frisch gewaschen und geflickt ist." Ein Gedanke kam ihr, der sie von der bevorstehenden Verhandlung ein wenig ablenkte.

„Ich frage mich, ob sie nicht gerne Dobby besuchen würde, während wir fort sind. Er hat sie sehr gern, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Vielleicht haben sie Sehnsucht nacheinander."

Serverus blinzelte und betrachtete sie leicht amüsiert. „Möglich. Aber ob sie uns je uns selbst überlassen wird? Sie pflegt recht – hartnäckig zu sein."

„Das wird sie", sagte Hermine zuversichtlich. „Sie vertraut mir, mich gut um Sie zu kümmern."

Hermine hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, warum diese Mitteilung ihn sie so sonderbar betrachten ließ.

Severus musterte sich vor dem Spiegel. Er nahm endlich wieder ein wenig zu, sah nicht mehr ganz nach einer leeren Robe mit Kopf und Füßen aus. Glücklicherweise waren die Roben, die er außerhalb der Schule trug, so lose geschnitten, daß man ihnen nicht ansah, um wieviel sie ihm zu weit waren.

Schwarz war vielleicht nicht die beste Farbwahl, zumal man ihn vor allem als ehemaligen Todesser kannte. Auf der anderen Seite trug er immer schwarz. Das jetzt zu ändern konnte man auch als stummes Eingeständnis seiner Schuld ansehen. Außerdem würde er um Hilfe bitten müssen, wenn er die Farbe ändern wollte, etwas, das er mehr als alles andere haßte... auch wenn es bei Hermine und Winky nicht so peinlich war wie bei jemand anderem. Aber nein. Seine Robe blieb schwarz.

Seine Haare jedoch hatte er im Nacken zusammengebunden. Er hätte es zwar vorgezogen, sich dahinter verstecken zu können, aber das war heute nicht angebracht. Außerdem... je deutlicher man seine Narben sah, umso besser.

Die Verhandlung begann in drei Stunden. Er würde zweifelsohne über alles sprechen müssen. Bei seiner eigenen Verhandlung war ihm das erspart geblieben, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt bewußtlos war, und Hermine hatte nicht einmal die Hälfte gekannt. Obwohl sie seine hauptsächliche Motivation und sein Vorgehen erschreckend exakt beschrieben hatte. Wenn er nicht gewußt hätte, daß sie keine nennenswerten Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten besaß...

Er wollte nicht zu der Verhandlung gehen. Er hätte es in der Tat vorgezogen, erneut gefoltert zu werden. Aber er verdiente nichts anderes, verdiente es, für seine Taten bestraft zu werden, die er niemals würde sühnen können. Und würde heute tun, was er tun mußte.

Severus hinkte zum Schreibtisch und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Winky hatte ihm Ankleiden geholfen, und Hermine hatte ihm einen leichten Stärkungstrank verordnet, anstelle des Frühstücks, das er nicht hinunterbekommen hatte. Beide hatten jedoch Verständnis für seinen Wunsch, sich zurückzuziehen, um seine Gedanken sammeln zu können. Das allerdings fiel ihm alles andere als leicht, genausowenig wie er es schaffte, ruhig und gelassen zu werden.

Der Gedanke an die beiden so unterschiedlichen Frauen, die so beharrlich in sein Leben eingedrungen waren, brachte schließlich, wie schon zuvor, eine willkommene Ablenkung. Das irritierte ihn.

 _'Sie vertraut mir, mich gut um Sie zu kümmern'_ , hatte Hermine gesagt. Ihr war das nicht merkwürdig vorgekommen, aber wie sollte es auch. Abgesehen von ihrem kindischen Ehrgeiz, die Hauselfen zu befreien, hatte sie kaum Ahnung von ihnen, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Hauselfen waren berüchtigt dafür, ihrem Herrn gegenüber äußerst besitzergreifend zu sein. Die wenigsten von ihnen trauten einem Menschen zu, sich um sich selbst kümmern zu können, von einem anderen Menschen ganz zu schweigen. Einem anderen Menschen IHREN Herrn anzuvertrauen war gänzlich unbekannt. Und doch hatte Winky nach einer Weile Hermines Vorschlag akzeptiert, während ihrer Abwesenheit Dobby zu besuchen – und ihr eine ellenlange Liste geschrieben mit genauen Anweisungen, wie ein gewisser Severus Snape genährt und versorgt werden mußte.

Dieser gewisse Severus Snape hatte Mühe gehabt, seinen Schock zu verbergen, denn Hermine behielt Recht: Winky vertraute ihr, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Nicht ohne Grund, wie er einräumen mußte. Winky hatte sicher genausoviel mitbekommen wie er selbst: das Feldbett in seinem Zimmer, als er krank war, die unzähligen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie ihn vor dem Fallen bewahrt hatte, wenn er stolperte, das Brauen von Salben und Tränken, die ihm Heilung und Ruhe brachten... trotz all der Gründe, die sie haben mußte, um ihn zu verabscheuen, zeigte sie recht deutlich, daß sie ihn wirklich mochte und sich um sein Wohlergehen sorgte.

Er fand das sonderbar und, wenn er ehrlich war, mehr als nur ein wenig beunruhigend, angesichts seiner neuen Wahrnehmung von ihr.

Dieser Gedankengang erwies sich beinahe so aufwühlend wie der über die Verhandlung, und Severus war geradezu erleichtert, als ihn ein Klopfen aus seinen Gedanken riß.

Er war immer noch viel zu dünn, aber sie hatte wenigstens nicht mehr den Eindruck, eine leere Robe zu umfassen.

Hermine ließ ihn los und prüfte besorgt, ob sie beide heil angekommen waren, doch es war alles in Ordnung.

„Da sind wir", sagte sie erleichtert. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„An einem Stück", brummte er. Er war schon den ganzen Morgen schlechter Laune, wie sie auch. Diese Verhandlung würde für sie beide schwierig werden.

„Gut. Mr. Weasley wollte uns beim Brunnen treffen." Sie setzte sich langsam in diese Richtung in Bewegung, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, nicht zu beschützend zu wirken. Er haßte es schon genug, wenn sie es zuhause tat, hier in der Öffentlichkeit würde er ihr den Kopf dafür abreißen.

Severus' Krückstock pochte leise auf den Boden, als er ihr folgte. Hermine hatte ihn dazu überredet: kein elegantes Zierstöckchen wie das Malfoys, sondern ein stabiler, schwerer Stab aus dunkler Eiche, gut auch als Waffe einsetzbar. Er hatte erst nachgegeben, als sie ihm klarmachte, wie nützlich es sich für ihn erweisen mochte, so seine permanente Behinderung subtil zu betonen, vor allem jenen gegenüber, die zweifelten, daß er von Voldemort tatsächlich gefoltert worden war. Es verletzte seine Würde weniger, für manipulativ gehalten zu werden als zuzugeben, daß er den Stock tatsächlich brauchte.

„Der Brunnen sieht besser aus", sagte er, als sie näherkamen.

„In der Tat", stimmte Hermine zu. Nach seiner Zerstörung vor fast drei Jahren war der Brunnen mit einem anderen Motto wiederaufgebaut worden. Keine anbetenden Nichtmenschen und dümmlich grinsenden Schönheitsköniginnen mehr, sondern ein bärtiger Zauberer, der einen verbundenen Mann stützte, und eine ernst blickende junge Hexe, die ein schlafendes Kind im Arm hielt. Eine große Plakette am Fuß der Statuen erinnerte die Passanten daran, daß alle Spenden aus dem Brunnen an St. Mungos gingen.

„Besser, aber immer noch sentimental."

„Hermine! Severus!" Arthur hatte sie entdeckt und eilte ihnen entgegen. Sein Gesicht war gefurchter als zuvor, und sein ehemals rotes Haar mit mehr Grau durchzogen, als Hermine sich erinnern konnte. Aber er begrüßte sie lächenld und umarmte Hermine herzlich.

„Ich bin froh, daß ihr beide kommen konntet", meinte er und streckte Severus die Hand entgegen. „Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen. Diese Verhandlung wird reichlich Aufsehen erregen, fürchte ich."

Severus gewährte seinem früheren Verbündeten im Geiste Hauspunkte dafür, daß er bei seinem Anblick nicht zusammenzuckte, und erwiderte dessen Händedruck. „Das kann ich mir denken. Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum wir beide vorgeladen wurden. Es muß doch unzählige Zeugen von Bellatrix' Untaten geben."

„Natürlich gibt es die." Arthur schnitt eine Grimasse. „Aber du – nun ja. Es gibt Stimmen, die der Meinung sind, daß deine Verhandlung _in absentia_ unzulänglich war. Und ich fürchte, daß Bellatrix Lestrange dem Wink, im Austausch für ein milderes Urteil dich – und auch ihren Neffen – zu belasten, mehr als geneigt ist. Ich denke, sie würde das auch ohne dieses Angebot machen."

Hermine griff so unauffällig wie möglich nach Severus' Arm, als er, sehr bleich geworden, schwankte.

„Ich verstehe", antwortete er erbittert. „Und da Hermine für mich ausgesagt und die Hauptbeweislast für meine Begnadigung erbracht hat..."

„...wird sie wohl genauso durch den Schmutz gezogen wie du", bestätigte Arthur betrübt.

„Kingsley Shacklebolt hat veranlaßt, daß ihr beide als Zeugen zur Verhandlung geladen werdet. Wir dachten, es sei besser, ihr könntet sie belasten, anstatt ihr die Chance zu geben, euch in Abwesenheit anzuschwärzen."

„Danke." Hermine preßte die Lippen zusammen. „Ich gehe das lieber frontal an, als diffusen Gerüchten ausgeliefert zu sein."

„Das gilt auch für mich", sagte Severus, wobei er sich ein klein wenig in ihren Griff lehnte und sich von ihr stützen ließ.

Arthur nickte. „Das dachte ich mir. Nun, nichts für ungut, Severus, aber dein Erscheinungsbild wird dir ebenfalls nicht schaden." Er warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Nur wenige wissen, wie schwer du verletzt worden bist. Man kann dir sicher nicht vorwerfen, daß du zu Unrecht behauptest, gefoltert worden zu sein."

„Das hoffe ich doch", stimmte Severus zu und holte tief Luft, während er sich aufrichtete.

„Wo findet die Verhandlung statt?"

„Gerichtssaal eins. Es ist eine öffentliche Verhandlung, es sind schon eine Menge Leute da. Natürlich auch sämtliche überlebende Ordensmitglieder." Er nickte ihnen ermutigend zu. „Und Ginny wollte Dumbledores Armee zusammentrommeln. Alte Schulfreunde von dir, Hermine, nicht wahr?", fragte er. „Ihr werdet also nicht ohne Unterstützung im Publikum sein."

„Danke, Mr. Weasley."

Hermine hatte über die Jahre gelernt, sich ihre Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen, wenn sie sie auch selbst nicht kontrollieren konnte. Sie war sich sicher, ruhig und gefaßt zu wirken. Innerlich jedoch war ihr gründlich schlecht.

Was für ein Alptraum erwartete sie da! Ein Alptraum mit erschreckend vielen Zeugen.

  
_Fortsetzung folgt_   



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Virginian, meiner Betaleserin, diesmal ein noch viel dickeres Dankeschön als sonst, für die überlichtschnelle Arbeit!

**Kapitel 5**

„Name?"

„Severus Xenophon Snape."

„Adresse?"

„Spinner's End 23, Millcote."

„Beschäftigung?"

„Invalide."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, und er lehnte sich zurück, seine verstümmelte Linke gut sichtbar auf der Armlehne ruhend. Hermine grinste innerlich. Severus Snape war ein äußerst begabter und gerissener Schauspieler. Seine Schwäche offen zuzugeben war undenkbar, sie jedoch als Mittel einzusetzen, um die Wahrnehmung anderer zu manipulieren...

Rufus Scrimgeour, der dem Gericht vorsaß und die Befragung vornahm, verzog verärgert das Gesicht. Hermine war sich sicher, daß er sich das so nicht vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte einen Severus Snape erwartet, der eine ganze Generation von Hogwartsabsolventen in Furcht und Schrecken versetzt hatte. Dieses Wrack eines Mannes, dem man auf den Zeugenstuhl hatte hinaufhelfen müssen, hatte ihn kalt erwischt.

Bellatrix Lestrange, an den Anklagestuhl gekettet, starrte ihren ehemaligen Todessergenossen mit offener Verachtung an. Ein höhnisches Grinsen verzerrte ihr verwüstetes Gesicht.

Die wenigen anwesenden Zeugen waren auf der Seite des Podiums plaziert, auf dem der Wizengamot vollständig versammelt war. Direkt davor befanden sich der Stuhl für den Angeklagten und der Zeugenstand. Die ansteigenden Sitzreihen auf den restlichen drei Seiten des Saales quollen über vor Zuschauern: neben den Mitgliedern von Dumbledores Armee und des Phönixordens und dem für sich sitzenden Draco Malfoy eine bunte Sammlung von Mitgliedern der Zauberergesellschaft, die aus dem einen oder anderen Grund die Anklage und Verurteilung des letzten Todessers miterleben wollten.

Oder am Ende sogar der letzten beiden Todesser, denn Arthur Weasley behielt Recht – die einleitende Befragung Bellatrix' wies eine erstaunliche Häufung der Namensennung Severus Snapes auf, meist in Zusammenhang mit dessen fortgesetzter Loyalität gegenüber Voldemort.

Scrimgeour runzelte die Stirn und starrte Severus scharf an. „Sie waren ein Todesser in den Diensten Dessen-der–nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Bestreiten Sie das?"

„Nein. Das wäre vollkommen sinnlos." Severus starrte gelassen zurück und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, bis die violette Narbe sichtbar wurde, die sich über seine linke Gesichtshälfte zog.

„Und Sie behaupten, ein Doppelagent gewesen zu sein?", fuhr Scrimgeour mit finsterem Blick fort.

„ Sie behaupten, daß Sie die ganze Zeit insgeheim in Dumbledores Diensten standen, Voldemort für ihn ausspioniert haben und sich zu diesem Zweck den Todessern angeschlossen haben?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er ruhig, „das habe ich nie behauptet."

Erregtes Gemurmel wurde laut, und Severus wartete einen Moment, bis er weitersprach, gerade als Scrimgeour zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Ich habe viele Jahre lang für Albus Dumbledore spioniert, aber zu Beginn meiner Anhängerschaft war meine Loyalität Lord Voldemort gegenüber echt.

Erst als mir klar wurde, worauf ich mich eingelassen hatte und wie abgrundtief böse Voldemort ist, wandte ich mich an Dumbledore und gestand ihm meine Taten. Er gab mir die Chance, sie eines Tages sühnen zu können."

Scrimgeour schien aus dem Konzept gebracht, Severus' Bekenntnis kam offenbar unerwartet. Der Minister warf einer dunkelhaarigen, dünnen Hexe am äußeren Rand des Wizengamots einen Blick zu. Sie hielt eine kleine Kristallkugel in den Händen, in die sie blickte und dann leicht nickte.

Ein Wahrheitszauber, dachte Hermine. Eine der wenigen sinnvollen Verwendungen für Kristallkugeln... mit dem richtigen Zauber konnte die Kugel den Wahrheitsgehalt dessen überprüfen, was die Person, die sie hielt, hörte oder sah. Wurde gelogen, glühte die Kugel rot. Scrimgeour hatte bei dieser Frage offenbar mit einer Lüge gerechnet - und hatte die Wahrheit gehört. Die Kugel war klar.

„Sie kannten Bellatrix Lestrange während ihrer Dienste bei Dem-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf", stellte ein stämmiger, ältlicher Zauberer ein paar Plätze links von Scrimgeour fest.

„War sie ihm Ihrer Ansicht nach vollkommen ergeben?"

„Sie war vollkommen besessen von ihm", erwiderte Severus ruhig und warf Bellatrix einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. „Ihr größter Wunsch war es, ihm als eine Kombination von engstem Ratgeber und Konkubine zu dienen."

Das Gemurmel wurde lauter, und Hermine glaubte verschiedentlich Würgegeräusche zu hören. Sie hatte Voldemort – wenn auch nur kurz – leibhaftig gesehen und konnte selbst ein Würgen kaum unterdrücken. Diese Vorstellung war wirklich widerlich, aber es paßte zu dem, was sie von Bellatrix wußte.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, sie habe tatsächlich -" Der ältliche Zauberer war grün im Gesicht.

„Nein. Sie hätte gerne, aber Lord Voldemort hatte kein Interesse an - dieser Art von Beschäftigung. Meines Wissens nach hat er ihr nie gefrönt." Er machte ein amüsiertes Gesicht.

„Da Bellatrix an kaum etwas anderem Interesse hatte, gab sie die Hoffnung allerdings nicht auf."

Scrimgeour hob die Augenbrauen. „Mr. Snape, ich darf wohl davon ausgehen, daß diese Behauptung, Bellatrix' Lestranges Moral betreffend, nicht als irgendeine Form von Defensivtaktik zu ihren Gunsten gedacht ist. Wir haben bereits eine erkleckliche Anzahl an Zeugen gehört, die ganz eindeutig aussagen, daß sich Mrs. Lestrange mit großem Eifer an den brutalsten Verbrechen beteiligt hat, die von den Todessern verübt wurden. Man könnte wohl treffender sagen, daß Gewalt und Tod die einzigen Dinge sind, an denen sie Interesse hat."

„Nicht unbedingt." Das dünne, vernarbte Gesicht verzog sich in deutlichem Widerwillen.

„Für Bellatrix sind, wie ich es nennen möchte, beide Tätigkeiten in ihrem Geist verbunden. Sie findet Folter und Mord – anregend." Er sah zu der nun grimmig blickenden Angeklagten hinüber und wandte dann den Blick ab. „Um es noch deutlicher zu sagen, Herr Minister: je mehr sie andere leiden ließ, umso mehr erregte es sie. Stand ihr Gatte nicht zur Verfügung, machte sie jedem erreichbaren männlichen Wesen Avancen. Ich nehme an, kaum einer meiner Todesserkollegen hat diesen nicht früher oder später Folge geleistet."

„Sie eingeschlossen?", fragte Scrimgeour schnell.

„Mich eingeschlossen." Der Ausdruck von Abscheu vertiefte sich. „Etwas, das ich später zutiefst bereut habe."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Der ältliche Zauberer warf einen Blick auf Bellatrix und schauderte. Sie wirkte noch wahnsinniger als sonst und schien Severus' Gesicht mit ihren Zähnen zerreißen zu wollen.

Scrimgeour verzog das Gesicht. Erneut verlief die Befragung anders, als er sich vorgestellt hatte, und die unterstellte Diskreditierung von Bellatrix' Aussage war nun Tatsache. Zauberer neigten zu Prüderie. Bellatrix mochte als Todesserin andere glaubhaft in Mißkredit bringen können, doch der Hure Bellatrix würde das nicht gelingen.

„Mrs. Lestrange gilt als die mutmaßliche Initiatorin des Angriffs auf Frank und Alice Longbottom. Können Sie das bestätigten?"

„Ja." Severus war etwas blasser geworden. Hermine beobachtete ihn besorgt und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Oxygenia-Trank. Wenn das hier einen Rückschlag verursachte - es ging ihm inzwischen so gut...

„Es war ihre Idee, und sie führte den Angriff an."

„Sie waren doch angeblich zur Zeit dieses Ereignisses als reumütiger Büßer in Hogwarts!", blaffte Scrimgeour siegessicher. „Dumbledore hatte bereits vor dem Wizengamot für Sie ausgesagt! Und dennoch behaupten Sie, daß Sie noch immer in Kontakt mit ihren Todessergenossen standen!"

Das erklärte zumindest, warum Scrimgeour nun das einzige von Bellatrix' Verbrechen zur Sprache brachte, für das sie bereits verurteilt worden war.

„Ich behaupte nichts dergleichen." Severus hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Ich weiß es, weil ich zugegen war, als sie dem Dunklen Lord voller Stolz detailliert aufzählte, was sie alles unternommen hatte, um ihn zurückzubringen."

Wieder der Blick zu der Hexe mit der Kristallkugel, die wiederum klar blieb. Scrimgeour knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er begriff, daß er offenbar die falschen Fragen stellte.

„Haben Sie je an Todesseraktivitäten teilgenommen?"

„Ja. Das habe ich nie bestritten."

„Waren Sie ursprünglich Lord Voldemort gegenüber loyal?"

„Das habe ich bereits zugegeben."

„Und Sie kehrten zu ihm zurück, als er wiedererstand und bekannten ihre fortdauernde Treue?"

„Auf das Ersuchen Professor Dumbledores hin, ja."

„Sie behaupten, ein Spion für Den-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf gewesen zu sein und Informationen über Hogwarts und Dumbledore weiteregegeben zu haben?"

„Es war unerläßlich für den Erfolg meiner Scharade."

Scrimgeour lächelte grausam. Nun hatte er Snape da, wo er ihn haben wollte und konnte ernsthaft zuschlagen. „Aber Sie haben doch in Ihrem Heim einen Unbrechbaren Schwur, Albus Dumbledore zu töten, abgelegt, bei dem Mrs. Lestrange als Zeugin fungierte?"

Erneut wurde schockiertes Geflüster laut. Severus wartete, bis es wieder still war, bevor er leise antwortete: „Ja, das habe ich."

Das aufbrandende Getöse erstickte jeden anderen Laut. Scrimgeour brauchte einige Minuten, bis er für Ruhe gesorgt hatte, während Hermine, der das Herz bis zum Hals klopfte vor Schreck, ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert hielt. Severus saß ruhig da, das Auge auf seine verstümmelten Hände gesenkt.

„Sie geben also zu, daß Sie bereits Monate im Voraus Albus' Dumbledores Tod geplant haben?" Scrimgeour triumphierte.

„Nicht ganz." Severus hob den Kopf. Er rang sichtlich um Fassung, seine Lippen vor Schmerz fest zusammengepreßt.

„Mrs. Lestrange folgte in dieser Nacht ihrer Schwester, Narcissa Malfoy, in mein Haus. Narcissa kam in ihrer Not zu mir, nachdem ihr Sohn vom Dunklen Lord den Befehl erhalten hatte, Professor Dumbledore unter Todesstrafe zu ermorden. Sie glaubte genausowenig wie der Dunkle Lord daran, daß Draco Erfolg haben würde. Versagte er, würde er sterben."

Seine Gesichtszüge wurden ein klein wenig weicher. „Wie alle Abkömmlinge des Alten und Höchst Ehrwürdigen Hauses Black ist Narcissa nicht bei vollkommen gesundem Verstand. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester hat sie jedoch keine sadistischen Neigungen und betet ihren Sohn an. Sie flehte mich an, ihm zu helfen und ihn zu beschützen."

„Draco Malfoy wurde freigesprochen", bemerkte der ältliche Zauberer stirnrunzelnd. „Das Gericht befand, daß man ihm mit seinem eigenen und dem Tod seiner Eltern gedroht hatte, falls er die Befehle mißachtete. Er sagte nichts über Ihre Hilfe aus, sondern behauptete, alleine vorgegangen zu sein."

„Aber Sie boten ihm Hilfe an?", fragte Scrimgeour grimmig.

„Er lehnte meine Hilfe ab", stimmte Severus leise zu. „Er hatte Angst und wußte nicht, wem er trauen konnte. Ich konnte ihn deswegen nicht tadeln – Todesser waren im allgemeinen wenig loyal zueinander."

„Aber Sie boten ihm Hilfe an?"

„Ja." Sevrus seufzte und schien ein wenig in sich zusammenzusinken. „Ich war hin- und hergerissen. Albus Dumbledore bot mir Vergebung an und eine Chance auf Sühne. Er – hat mir sehr viel bedeutet. Narcissa und mich verband jedoch eine jahrealte Freundschaft, und ich liebte ihren Sohn. Er hatte mir immer vertraut."

Severus sah zur Decke auf und holte zitternd Atem.

„Ich legte den Schwur ab, wie Narcissa es erbat. Er erfüllte mehrere Zwecke. Ich konnte damit Bellatrix zumindest teilweise von meiner Loyalität dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber überzeugen. Ich konnte Narcissa davon abhalten, andere, unbesonnene Risiken einzugehen. Und indem ich Draco half, würde ich von seinen Plänen erfahren und Dumbledore nötigenfalls warnen."

„Und wenn Draco versagte, müßten Sie selbst die Tat vollbringen."

„Ja." Severus seufzte erneut. „Als ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, berichtete ich Dumbledore von dem Versprechen, das man mir abgerungen hatte. Er wußte, daß er mich möglicherweise würde töten müssen, um sich selbst zu retten."

Hermines Blick auf die Kristallkugel kam dem Scrimgeours zuvor. Die Kugel war klar. Und Harry hatte ihm nicht vertrauen wollen, ihm, der bereit gewesen war, alles zu opfern...

„Er wußte Bescheid?" Die Frage kam von einer Hexe, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, einer Inderin mit grauen Strähnen im schwarzen Haar. „Sie berichteten ihm, was Sie getan hatten? Daß Sie bereit waren, den Tod zu riskieren?"

„Madam", sagte Severus leise, seine bisher ruhige Stimme nun von starker Mattigkeit erfüllt, „seit ich Lord Voldemort vor fast zwanzig Jahren das erste Mal verraten habe, rechnete ich jederzeit mit dem Tod - von Seiten meiner Todessergenossen, von den Auroren, die sich ihnen entgegenstellten, von Lord Voldemort selbst. Ich habe seit meinem zweiundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr ein gefährliches Doppelleben geführt, konnte niemandem trauen, und man mißtraute mir, gleich von welcher Seite. Als Narcissa zu mir kam, hatte ich keine Hoffnung, den bevorstehenden Konflikt zu überleben. Die Aussicht auf einen schmerzlosen und barmherzigen Tod war ein großer Anreiz für mich – denn Dumbledore wäre, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, barmherzig gewesen."

Hermines Augen brannten, doch sie unterdrückte ihre Tränen rigoros. Es war niemandem gedient, wenn sie jetzt um ihn weinte.

Die Mitglieder des Wizengamots flüsterten erregt miteinander, Scrimgeour war fassungslos. Sie sah zu den Publikumsrängen hinüber. Draco wirkte, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen getreten, und seine hellen Augen schienen verdächtig zu glänzen. Sie saß zu weit entfernt, um sich dessen sicher zu sein.

Weiter links vorne saß Harry, weiß wie ein Laken und starr vor Schock. Ginny neben ihm hielt seine Hand fest umklammert.

Die Hexe nickte langsam. „Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf war denen gegenüber, die ihn verrieten, kaum gnädiger als denen, die ihm trotzten", sagte sie gütig. „Der Anreiz eines schmerzlosen Todes ist verständlich."

„Aber so ist es nicht gelaufen", blaffte Scrimgeour und versuchte, seine Selbstbeherrschung wiederzugewinnen. „Sie haben ihn getötet, nicht wahr?"

„Ja." Seine Stimme klang nach diesem kurzen, gefühlsgeladenen Moment dumpf. „Ich habe ihn getötet."

„Warum? Wenn Sie so reine Motive hatten, so fest entschlossen waren, den Tod zu suchen... warum haben Sie ihn dann getötet, wie es der Dunkle Lord gewollt hatte?"

„Weil er es mir befahl", sagte Severus schlicht. „Ich wollte es nicht tun. Er war mein einziger Verbündeter, der Einzige, der mir vertraute. Ohne ihn war ich allein. Aber er flehte mich um Dracos Willen an, ihn zu töten, und ich gehorchte."

„Warum sollte er so etwas wollen?", fragte der ältliche Zauberer mit sichtlichem Unglauben.

„Weil er vergiftet worden war", gab Severus leise zur Antwort. „Ich hätte ihn möglicherweise retten können, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte. Niemand außer mir besaß die Fähikgeit dazu oder wußte, welche Gifte der Dunkle Lord zu nutzen pflegte. Er hoffte, mich rechzeitig zu erreichen, um ihm zu helfen, aber die Todesser waren bereits in der Schule."

Er spreizte seine versehrten Hände in einer seltsam hilflosen Geste. „Wenn ich ihn verschont hätte, hätte ich den Unbrechbaren Schwur gebrochen und wäre gestorben, von ihm nicht viel später gefolgt. Tötete ich ihn, würde zumindest ich überleben. Ich weigerte mich, doch er überzeugte mich, daß es besser sei, wenn nur einer von uns stürbe statt wir beide. Und daß sicher Draco dafür würde leiden müssen, wenn ich meinen Tod wählte. Als einziger von uns dreien hatte Draco noch nie zuvor getötet und konnte auf eine Weise als unschuldig gelten. Ich gehorchte Dumbledores letztem Befehl, um ihn zu beschützen."

„Lüge!", schrie Scrimgeour, die immer noch klare Kristallkugel und das überraschte Gemurmel um ihn herum mißachtend. „Es gab einen Zeugen! Harry Potter hat alles mit angesehen. Dumbledore hat nichts von alldem zu Ihnen gesagt, nichts von dem, was Sie behaputen! Er hat Sie um sein Leben angefleht, doch Sie haben ihn getötet."

„Harry Potter ist ein ebenso erbärmlicher Legilimens wie Okklumens und unfähig, beides zu erkennen, selbst wenn er Zeuge davon ist", erklärte Severus geringschätzig. „Ich dagegen bin in beidem außergewöhnlich fähig, wie ihm sehr wohl bekannt ist. Auch Dumbledore beherrschte beide Künste ausgezeichnet. Es bestand keine Notwendigkeit, laut zu sprechen."

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es schaffte, nach wie vor gefaßt zu wirken. Vermutlich blankes Entsetzen. Draco hatte sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Harry schien fassungslos und trug den ihr wohlbekannten Ausdruck, den er immer dann hatte, sobald er begriff, wieder einmal eine riesengroße Dummheit begangen zu haben.

„Sie erwarten doch nicht, daß man Ihnen das glaubt?" Scrimgeour, dessen Tonfall seine Worte Lüge straften, starrte Severus in wütendem Unglauben an. Seine Überzeugung hatte eindeutig gelitten.

Severus wandte sich um, warf einen betonten Blick auf die Hexe mit der Kristallkugel und dann zurück zu Scrimgeour. „Wenn der Wahrheitszauber, den die Dame am Ende der Reihe anwendet, nicht ausreicht, um Sie zu überzeugen, sollten Sie folgendes bedenken", gab er ruhig zurück. „Sie mögen bezweifeln, daß ich bis zum Ende Albus Dumbledore treu war." Sein Stock fiel zu Boden, als er sich schwankend erhob und mit seinen vernarbten Händen auf sein zerstörtes Gesicht deutete. „Lord Voldemort zweifelte nicht, wie Sie sehen können. Er war – äußerst ungehalten."

Dann brach er zusammen. Hermine, zu weit weg, um ihn aufzufangen, fiel neben ihm auf die Knie und fühlte nach seinem Puls. Dieser raste, doch er war bei Bewußtsein und versuchte bereits, sich aufzusetzen. Sein Blick war betont ausdruckslos wie immer, wenn man ihm seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken sollte.

„Es geht mir gut", murmelte er und schob ihre Hand ungeduldig fort. „Kein Trank, bin nur wackelig."

Ein weiteres Paar Knie tauchte in Hermines Blickfeld auf Snapes anderer Seite auf. Sie erkannte überrascht ein bleiches, spitzes Gesicht mit geröteten Augen.

„Ist er in Ordnung?", wollte Draco wissen und half ihr, Severus aufzurichten.

„Mir geht's gut, Draco, ich bin nur erschöpft." Ein schiefes, trauriges Lächeln galt Draco, der es erwiderte, aber aussah, als sei ihm eher nach Tränen zumute.

„Miss Hermine Granger", tönte eine gleichförmige Stimme über ihnen. Der Minister lehnte sich mit wiedergewonnener Sicherheit über die Absperrunggibt. „Sie scheinen offenbar sehr erpicht darauf zu sein, sich anzubieten. Bitte treten Sie in den Zeugenstand."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und wollte antworten, doch Draco fiel dazwischen. „Ich helfe ihm", erklärte er, schob seine Hand unter Severus' Ellbogen und half ihm auf die Füße.

Hermine nickte widerstrebend. Nach dem, was er über sich selbst erfahren hatte, hatte Draco ein wenig Zeit mit Severus verdient.

„Hier." Sie holte eine kleine Flasche Oxygenia-Trank aus der Tasche. „Das braucht er, wenn er Atemprobleme bekommt."

Draco nickte und half Severus zur Zeugenbank hinüber, während Hermine auf dem harten Stuhl Platz nahm. Sie faltete die Hände im Schoß und richtete sich würdevoll auf.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Herr Minister", erklärte sie gelassen und begegnete seinem Blick mit Verachtung.

„Wollen wir beginnen?"

Severus ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Keuchen in den bequemeren Stuhl sinken. Ihm war übel, er zitterte vor Erschöpfung. Er bekam vage mit, daß Arthur Draco auf Hermines leeren Sitz winkte und auf seiner anderen Seite Platz nahm. Er war für den Beistand dankbar, besonders von Draco, der nun zumindest wußte, daß er ihm wichtig war. Seine Aufmerksamkeit blieb jedoch auf den Wizengamot und seine Zeugin gerichtet.

Hermine war nüchtern gekleidet und wirkte ein wenig abgehärmt und distanziert, wie immer dieser Tage. Ihr Auftreten, geprägt von der jahrelangen Übung, sich der Situation immer bestmöglichst anzupassen, tat seine Wirkung, dachte Severus.

Mit erhobenem Kopf und gelassener Mißbilligung blickte sie Scrimgeour an, als wollte sie ihn herausfordern, sein Schlimmstes zu geben. Sie gehörte nicht zu denen, die sich von Pomp und Zurschaustellung einschüchtern oder beeindrucken ließen und war intelligent genug, um die offenkundigen Machenschaften des Ministers zu durchschauen. Severus fühlte einen Hauch von Stolz (auf sie).

„Name?"

„Hermine Jane Granger."

„Adresse?"

„Spinner's End 23, Millcote."

Scrimgeour lehnte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück. „Sie haben im Moment denselben Wohnsitz wie der vorherige Zeuge?"

„Ja."

„Aus welchem Grund, Miss Granger?"

„Mr. Snape ist im Moment nicht in der Lage, selbst für sich zu sorgen", erklärte sie sachlich, „wie ein aufmerksamer Beobachter sicher aus der Tatsache, daß er einer Befragung nicht gewachsen ist, ohne vor Schwäche zusammenzubrechen, hätte folgern können."

„Ich war der Annahme, daß Mr. Snape St. Mungos bereits vor einigen Monaten verlassen hat", gab Scrimgeour mit gerunzelter Stirn über ihren ein wenig herablassenden Tonfall zurück.

„Wollen Sie damit andeuten, daß die Heiler dort so unfähig sind, einen noch nicht vollständig genesenen Patienten zu entlassen?"

„Herr Minister, ich deute lediglich an, daß die Heiler wohl kaum mit einem Patienten rechneten, der sich, obwohl kaum gehfähig, selbst entlassen würde." Hermine hob die Brauen. „Genau das hat er jedoch getan. Über die medizinischen Details kann Ihnen Heiler Emendis sicher weitaus besser Auskunft geben als ich selbst. Er hat Mr. Snape von Anfang an betreut und zuletzt zwei Hausbesuche bei ihm gemacht." Sie brachte den ungewohnten Namen ohne Zögern über die Lippen, obwohl es ihr sehr seltsam vorkam.

„Hat Heiler Emendis eine Rückkehr Mr. Snapes nach St. Mungos vorgeschlagen?", wollte Scrimgeour mit geheuchelter Besorgnis wissen.

„Nein, Herr Minister. Er machte sich zwar Sorgen, gab aber zu, daß er nichts weiter für ihn tun konnte." Sie hob den Kopf und sagte mit einem leichten Tadel: „Mr. Snape wird sich niemals vollständig von den Verletzungen erholen, die ihm von Voldemort zugfügt wurden. Es wird ihm mit der Zeit hoffentlich besser gehen, doch er wird nie vollkommen genesen. Die Beanspruchung seiner Gesundheit, die mit seiner Zeugenaussage hier verbunden ist, erfüllt mich mit großer Sorge. Ich hatte ihm deshalb geraten, der Ladung nicht Folge zu leisten."

„Und er hat nicht auf Sie gehört?", Scrimgeour hob die Augenbrauen in gekünstelter Überraschung.

„Das tut er nie", gab Hermine, leicht belustigt, zurück. „Niemanden, der in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren Zaubertrankunterricht in Hogwarts hatte, wird es überraschen, daß er als Patient genauso ungeduldig und unkooperativ ist wie als Lehrer."

Ein leises, aber unüberhörbares Kichern lief durch die Sitzreihen. Severus lächelte säuerlich. Als schwieriger Patient bezeichnet zu werden, mochte seinen Stolz ein wenig verletzen, doch es war ein kluger Schachzug von Hermine. Ihre Bemerkung wurmte Scrimgeour und sicherte ihm die Sympathien der Zuhörer, von denen nicht wenige tatsächlich seine Schüler gewesen waren oder alt genug schienen, daß er ihre Kinder unterrichtet hatte.

Scrimgeour macht ein nicht weniger säuerliches Gesicht und wartete, bis das Gekicher abebbte.

„Darf ich fragen, warum ausgerechnet Sie als Begleitung für Mr. Snape fungieren, Miss Granger? Hat er nach Ihnen geschickt und von Ihnen verlangt, seine – Pflegerin zu werden?"

Sein Zögern vor der 'Pflegerin' war kurz genug, um als Zufall zu gelten, doch es war keiner.

Hermines Ausdruck blieb gelassen und distanziert, sie ignorierte die Kunstpause.

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Ich fand heraus, daß er das Krankenhaus vorzeitig verlassen hatte und niemand um seinen Verbleib wußte. Ich sorgte mich und machte mich deshalb auf die Suche nach ihm." Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Als ich herausfand, wie schlecht es ihm ging, konnte ich ihn nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen."

„Eine löbliche Tat", bemerkte Scrimgeour kühl. „Aber nahmen Sie nicht ein anhaltendes Interesse an Mr. Snapes Wohlergehen? Soweit ich weiß, waren Sie die Hauptzeugin während seiner Verhandlung _in absentia,_ kurz nach der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords."

„Ich war damals in den meisten Verhandlungen die Hauptzeugin", erwiderte Hermine trocken. „Zu der Zeit war ich die einzige Zeugin überhaupt, die am Leben und nicht im Krankenhaus war, bei klarem Verstand, in der Lage zu sprechen und im vollen Besitz ihrer gesunden Glieder."

Severus zuckte zusammen, Harry und ein paar Zuschauer desgleichen. Von den Überlebenden der letzten Schlacht zwischen Voldemort und Harry Potter und ihren jeweiligen Gefolgsleuten war niemand unversehrt geblieben. Hermine, mit ihren Alpträumen und ihren gut versteckten Narben, war relativ gut davongekommen.

„Gewiß, gewiß", lenkte der untersetzte, ältliche Zauberer unbehaglich ein. „Ihre Tapferkeit, sich so kurz nach alledem... dieser Aufgabe zu stellen, ist äußerst löblich."

„Danke". Hermines Ausdruck war unverändert.

„Ihr Mut war in der Tat sehr beeindruckend", gab Scrimgeour zurückhaltend zu. „Sie müssen jedoch verstehen, Miss Granger: erst haben Sie Mr. Snape so leidenschaftlich verteidigt, und nun, ein paar Monate später, leben Sie in seinem Haus... „ Er betrachtete sie betrübt.

Hätte er die Kraft dazu besessen, hätte nichts Severus Snape davon abhalten können, den übelsten Fluch, den er kannte, auf diese arglistige, gekünstelte „Besorgnis" zu hetzen. Arthur neben ihm stotterte etwas Zusammenhangloses, während Draco, auf seiner anderen Seite, fassungslos den Mund aufriß. Daß er es wagte, daß er es nur WAGTE, kaltblütig so etwas Widerwärtiges zu unterstellen... er wäre dem Mann sofort an seine ölige Kehle gegangen, wenn er sich seiner Beine nur sicher genug gewesen wäre.

Hermine machte eine ungläubige Pause, als könne sie nicht fassen, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Dann richtete sie sich noch gerader auf und sah Scrimgeour voll an.

„Was genau unterstellen Sie mir da, Herr Minister?" Ihr eisiger Tonfall hätte Minerva McGonagall mit Stolz erfüllt.

„Ja, Herr Minister", der Tonfall der indischen Hexe war nicht weniger eisig, „WAS genau unterstellen Sie da?"

Scrimgeour versuchte, eine Art väterlicher Besorgnis zu zeigen. „Ich unterstelle, daß Miss Granger noch sehr jung ist, und daß sie mutwillig auf einen Abweg geführt worden ist." Seine Worte trieften vor gekünstelter Betroffenheit. „Möglicherweise bereits, bevor sie die Schule verließ..."

Vielleicht hätte Hermine erneut mit eiskalter Verachtung darauf geantwortet. Arthur Weasley tat sein Bestes, um eine Antwort vorzubringen, während die Hexe neben ihm versuchte, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Severus Snape war dermaßen wütend, daß er möglicherweise etwas äußerst Unkluges von sich gegeben hätte.

Keiner von ihnen hatte jedoch eine Chance dazu, denn mindestens fünfzig Personen im Publikum waren bei Scrimgeours Worten in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, das jeden anderen Laut erstickte. Draco fiel vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl, Neville, geschüttelt vom Lachen, hatte den Kopf auf die Vorderbank gelegt. Das schrille, durchdringende Gelächter von Pansy Parkinson war deutlich aus der Menge herauszuhören. Remus Lupin schien sich in einen glotzenden Goldfisch verwandelt zu haben, während sich seine pinkhaarige Geliebte scheckig lachte. Harry schien zwischen Empörung und Kichern hin- und hergerissen, doch das Kichern gewann die Oberhand.

Scrimgeour schaute sich überrascht und sichtlich aufgebracht um: der Ausbruch zeigte deutlich, daß seine Taktik eines natürlichen Todes gestorben war.

Hermine lächelte frostig, während das Gelächter ringsum in Keuchen und Kichern verebbte.

„Ich nehme an, daß nun so ziemlich jeder, der einen von uns beiden in der Schule kannte, seine Meinung darüber abgegeben hat, wie wahrscheinlich so etwas wäre."

„In der Tat", gab Scrimgeour gepreßt zu. „Was für ein günstiger Umstand."

„Äußerst unpassend, den Ruf der jungen Dame so in Frage zu stellen, Herr Minister", murmelte der der ältliche Zauberer schockiert, „also wirklich!"

„Da kann ich Ihnen nur zustimmen. Gestatten Sie mir, eines festzuhalten, Herr Minister", sagte Hermine kühl, „für den Fall, daß die hysterischen Lachsalven Sie nicht ausreichend überzeugt haben sollten. Während meiner Schulzeit stand ich mit unserem damaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke auf besonders schlechtem Fuß. Er betrachtete mich als Aufschneiderin, als Mitglied von Potters Bande jungendlicher Missetäter und als unerträgliche Besserwisserin. Er hatte keine Hemmungen, seine Ansichten publik zu machen. Ich für meinen Teil hielt ihn für scheinheilig, ungerecht und unfähig, sich wie ein zivilisiertes Mitglied der Gesellschaft zu benehmen, und ich habe mit meiner Meinung ebenfalls nicht hinter dem Berg gehalten. Ich fürchte, Sie werden keine Anhänger Ihrer abstoßenden und ehrenrührigen Theorie finden, Mr. Snape habe mich verführt, um meine Unterstützung zu gewinnen, Herr Minister!"

Scrimgeour schloß kurz die Augen.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie sich nicht mehr in der Gewalt haben-", begann er gereizt, zuckte dann zusammen und zögerte.

Severus hatte die keck aussehende Hexe, die links hinter ihm saß, im Verdacht, dem Minister einen Tritt versetzt zu haben. Ihr rachsüchtiger Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

Hermine erhob sich, ihre dunklen Augen glitzerten wütend.

„Ich habe mich vollkommen unter Kontrolle, Herr Minister", sagte sie eisig. „Andernfalls könnte ich mich vermutlich kaum beherrschen, meinerseits ein paar verleumderische Beschuldigungen hervorzubringen. Ich versichere Ihnen, daß diese mindestens genauso abstoßend wären wie die Ihren, wenn auch weitaus weniger ehrenrührig."

Sie warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Harry. Scirmgeour war ein wenig blasser geworden, wie Severus befriedigt feststellte.

„Das ist jetzt weit genug gegangen. Falls Sie es vergessen haben, Herr Minister: weder Severus Snape noch ich selbst stehen heute vor Gericht. Ich schlage vor, daß Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der gefährlichen Verbrecherin dort drüben zuwenden", Hermine zeigte auf die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stumm dasitzende Bellatrix, „und Ihre Versuche, gewitzt zu erscheinen, beenden, bevor Sie Ihre Karriere vollständig ruinieren. Guten Tag, Herr Minister."

Sie erhob sich mit wehender Robe und stolzierte zur Zeugenbank hinüber. Draco, der leise in sich hineinlachte, erhob sich und half Severus auf die Füße. Unter dem Applaus des Publikums halfen ihm beide aus dem Gerichtssaal.

* * *

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Hermine schloß die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich und seufzte. „Er schläft", sagte sie leise. „Die Verhandlung hat ihm viel abverlangt."

Percy nickte. Er hatte sich nicht sehr verändert, von der Narbe abgesehen, die von seiner Stirn bis in die Augenbraue reichte. Nur wenn er ging, bemerkte man das Hinken und hörte das leise Klappern seines Holzbeines.

„Dad hat mir eine kurze Eule geschickt, als ihr unterwegs wart", sagte er und schenkte ihr eine Tasse Tee ein, „um mich über den Verlauf der Verhandlung zu informieren. Ich wollte auch kommen, aber – tja." Er lächelte bekümmert. „Ich habe es heute nicht einmal ins Büro geschafft. Bei diesem Wetter macht mir mein Bein ziemlich Probleme."

„Das verstehe ich, glaub mir." Hermine, dankbar für den Tee, setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„An manchen Tagen schafft Severus es kaum die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer."

Er hob eine Augenbraue bei ihrem Gebrauch von Severus' Vornamen, ließ es aber dabei bewenden.

„Es tut mir so leid, daß du das durchmachen mußtest", sagte er ernst. „Ich bin entsetzt, daß der Minister so etwas überhaupt zu behaupten wagt, erst recht in der Öffentlichkeit..."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Percy." Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu. Er war nach wie vor manchmal ein wenig steif, aber er war schon immer gutherzig gewesen.

„Wirklich, das ist es. Ich habe damit gerechnet, daß irgend jemand diese Schlußfolgerung zieht... nur nicht, daß er es tun würde."

„Ich habe ganz gewiß NICHT damit gerechnet, daß jemand so eine plumpe und geschmacklose Vermutung anstellt", erwiderte Percy hitzig. „Du bist erst achtzehn! Ich weiß, daß du nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast, kein Kind mehr bist, trotzdem! Bei einem Mädchen in deinem Alter so eine – eine ungehobelte und geschmacklose Andeutung zu machen, deinen Ruf in dieser Weise zu beschmutzen..."

Hermine mußte lachen und tätschelte liebevoll seine Hand, während Percy sie überrascht ansah.

„Tut mir leid, Percy. Ich weiß deine Besorgnis um mich wirklich zu schätzen, aber die Zauberergesellschaft ist furchtbar altmodisch. Der Gedanke, daß sich irgendjemand überhaupt um meinen Ruf schert, kommt mir so töricht vor."

Percy errötete, warf ihr aber einen besorgten Blick zu. „Die Leute _werden_ sich darum scheren, Hermine. Das mag altmodisch sein, aber es ist Tatsache."

„Ich weiß. Wirklich mittelalterlich, weißt du." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie unwahrscheinlich so etwas wäre. Du siehst ja selbst, wie schwach er ist, und er hat sich schon sehr erholt in den letzten Monaten."

Percy grinste plötzlich. „Stimmt, es fällt schwer, sich vorzustellen, daß er in seinem Zustand etwas so Dreistes zustandebringen würde. Und – naja, er wirkte zwar immer ziemlich furchteinflößend, aber ich kann mir tatsächlich nicht vorstellen, daß er sich jemanden ohne Erlaubnis nähern würde. Oder daß er das überhaupt tut." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich meine, ich weiß natürlich, daß Lehrer auch nur Menschen sind, die ihre Roben irgendwann ablegen, aber das ist nichts, worüber man normalerweise nachdenkt."

„Ich habe das jedenfalls nie getan", stimmte ihm Hermine zu. „Er hat seine Robe jedenfalls abgelegt", zog sie ihn auf und lachte über sein schockiertes Gesicht. „Ich mußte ihn ein paar Mal aus einem Alptraum aufwecken", erklärte sie dann. „Er trägt lange, weite Nachthemden."

„Oh. Gewiß." Percy errötete erneut. Seine prüde Seele fand offenbar die Vorstellung, daß sie sich nachts auch nur im Schlafzimmer eines Mannes aufhielt, ziemlich empörend.

„Ich muß sagen, ich war sehr froh, als ich hörte daß du dich um ihn kümmerst. Soweit ich weiß, hat er keine Familie, und in seinem Zustand konnte er nicht alleine bleiben."

„Keine lebende Familie", erklärte Hermine leise, „und er widersetzt sich dem Kümmern recht energisch, aber er ist darauf angewiesen. Es sind nicht nur die körperlichen Verletzungen, weißt du. Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hat... seine Gemütsverfassung ist nicht gerade gut. Nicht, daß sie es jemals gewesen wäre."

„Nein, nicht wahr?" Percy starrte nachdenklich ins Feuer. „Es fällt schwer, sich ihn glücklich vorzustellen. Oder auch nur zufrieden. In der Schule war er immer so – so verbittert. Als ob er die ganze Welt hasste. Oder sich selbst."

„Beides, meiner Meinung nach." Sein Einfühlungsvermögen überraschte sie. Wie bei Neville war das neu bei ihm. Aber er hatte sich ziemlich verändert... der Verlust seines Beines und seines Bruders, und für eine lange Zeit sogar der seiner ganzen Familie hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Daß er schließlich offenbaren konnte, all die Jahre für Dumbledore als dessen geheimster und nützlichster Agent spioniert zu haben, hatte sehr geholfen.

„Aha? Was denn?" Percy hob fragend seine von der Narbe zerfurchte Braue.

„Wir haben alle drei einiges gemeinsam." Hermine, die ihre Teetasse grübelnd in den Händen drehte, war sich dessen selbst gerade erst bewußt geworden.

„Alle drei sind wir hochintelligent", erklärte sie, „nicht besonders gut im Umgang mit anderen und nicht gerade das, was man gutaussehend nennt. Nichts für ungut." Sie schmunzelte.

„Kein Problem. Der Gedanke ist mir nicht unbekannt, glaub mir."

„Und – und ich glaube, daß uns das alle drei nicht besonders glücklich gemacht hat." Hermine starrte erneut in das kleine Feuer in Percys Kamin. „Ich habe mich so elend gefühlt, bevor Harry und Ron meine Freunde wurden. Niemand mochte mich, und ich dachte, daß sich das nie ändern würde."

Percy nickte. „So ging es mir auch. Es ist nicht einfach, wenn man weiß daß der Großteil deiner Familie dich nur gerade eben erträgt, mehr nicht. Und in Hogwarts hatte ich auch kaum Freunde. Ich habe meistens gelernt und gelesen." Sein Gesicht wurde weich. „Eine Zeitlang war da Penny. Es hat nicht gehalten, aber es hat mir sehr viel bedeutet. Zu wissen, daß ich für jemanden wichtig sein _konnte."_

„Ich hatte Ron und Harry, das half. Ich hatte lange keine anderen Freunde, aber es hat wirklich einen Unterschied gemacht." Sie warf einen Blick auf die geschlossene Tür. „Ich glaube nicht, daß er Freunde hatte, oder eine Familie, die ihn unterstützte, wie wir", sagte sie leise. „Seine Eltern starben, als er noch klein war, und sie scheinen auch nicht besonders gut miteinander ausgekommen zu sein. Er wurde immer einsamer und verbitterter, bis irgendwann die Vorstellung, für niemanden mehr etwas zu empfinden eine gute Idee schien. Menschen zu töten tat nicht mehr weh."

Percy nippte an seinem Tee. „Nun weiß ich, was er und ich gemeinsam haben", er lächelte leicht, „aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, wie du da hineinpaßt."

„Was?" Hermine blinzelte überrascht.

„Oh, ich gestehe ein, daß du, als du elf warst, Grund für diese Gefühle hattest", erklärte er. „Du warst ein sehr rechthaberisches, gewöhnliches Kind, soweit ich mich erinnere. Aber inzwischen bist du richtig gut im Umgang mit anderen Menschen. Nicht viele hätten so viel, was ihn anbetrifft, begriffen oder hätten ihn dazu gebracht, auch nur die wenige Pflege, die er jetzt erlaubt, zu dulden." Er mußte grinsen.

„Und so ungern ich derjenige bin, der es dir sagt, Hermine: du bist sehr hübsch geworden."

Sie starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Wie bitte?"

Percy hob seinen Zauberstab. „ _Accio_ Spiegel!"

Ein kleiner Spiegel verließ seinen Haken an der Wand und schwebte in seine Hände.

„Hermine, schau dich an!", sagte er sanft. „Schau dich wirklich an." Er hob den Spiegel so, daß sie sich gut sehen konnte.

Hermine schaute. Sie mochte Spiegel nicht besonders und schaute selten länger hinein, als um festzustellen, daß es schon wieder ein schlechter Tag war. Nun betrachtete sie sich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit genau.

Haare – ganz ok – diesmal zusammengebunden. Die kleinen Löckchen, die der Spange entkommen waren und ihr Gesicht einrahmten sahen sogar ganz nett aus. Haut – ziemlich gut, nahm sie an, sie hatte keine der typischen Teenagerprobleme damit gehabt. Augen – groß und dunkel, lange Wimpern. Nase – kurz und gerade, in der Tat war ihr ihre hübsche Nase immer ein Trost gewesen. Mund – in Ordnung, jetzt, wo ihre Zähne nicht mehr zu groß dafür waren.

Sie hob ihre Augen und begegnete Percys amüsiertem Blick. „Wann ist das passiert?" wollte sie kleinlaut wissen. Wenn man die ganze Zeit davon überzeugt war, daß man langweilig aussieht aussah, war es durchaus schockierend, plötzlich zu realisieren daß man sogar einigermaßen attraktiv war.

„Ach, als du ungefähr fünfzehn warst", meinte Percy und schickte den Spiegel mit einer Berührung seines Zauberstabes zurück an die Wand. „Du bist sozusagen in dich selbst hineingewachsen."

„Oh." Hermine rieb sich verlegen die Stirn und grinste dann. „Dann ergibt Scrimgeours Andeutung, daß mich jemand überhaupt verführen möchte, auch einen Sinn."

„Ich bin sicher, daß es eine ganze Reihe von Leuten gibt, die dich gerne verführt hätten, Hermine." Percy erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Der Reiz des Unerreichbaren, weißt du. Du mit deinen beiden hartnäckigen Bodyguards, die du offenbar keinerlei Interesse daran hattest, daß irgendein Junge sich für dich zum Narren macht."

„Unerreichbar? Ich?" Hermine strahlte. „Wirklich?" Das war eine so viel bessere Erklärung für die extreme Knappheit an potentiellen Freunden ihrer Schulzeit als die, die sie immer gehabt hatte: daß sie schlicht zu unattraktiv war.

„Ja, wirklich, " lächelte Percy. „Und du hattest keine Ahnung."

„Liebe Güte – nein, die hatte ich nicht. Und du hast nichts gesagt!" Sie schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

Er hob die Brauen. „Wann ist DIR klargeworden, daß ich Jungen vorziehe?" fragte er nachsichtig.

Hermine wurde rot. „Naja... im vierten Jahr hatte ich so einen Verdacht", gab sie zu. „Warum?"

„Nun, du hast MIR auch nichts gesagt." Percy errötete ebenfalls und lächelte schief.

„Ich habe länger gebraucht, um mir darüber klar zu werden. Mum und Dad wissen es immer noch nicht."

„Du solltest es ihnen sagen. Sie sind so froh, dich zurückzuhaben, daß sie mit nichts, was du tust, ein Problem haben werden." Sie lehnte sich zurück.

„Danke. Danke, daß du mir das gesagt hast. Was mich selbst anbetrifft bin ich offenbar reichlich dämlich."

„Das sind wir alle." Er tätschelte ihre Hand. „Und – es tut mir leid, das heute. Das Ministerium sollte sich nicht für so etwas hergeben. Ich weiß, daß es anders ist, aber es _sollte_ so sein. Ich habe immer an die Integrität des Ministeriums geglaubt, deshalb wollte ich auch dort arbeiten. Um es besser zu machen."

Hermine nickte. „Du hast Recht. Wenn ich nicht so viel zu tun hätte, würde mich nichts davon abhalten, ans Ministerium zu gehen und darauf hinarbeiten, Ministerin für Magie zu werden. Dann könnte ich wirklich etwas verändern. Allein schon die Politik, nichtmenschliche, fühlende Wesen betreffend..."

Percy lachte. „Das Erschreckende dabei ist, daß du das sogar erreichen könntest. Wenn du Ministerin wirst, darf ich dann die Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit leiten? Ich hatte gerade angefangen, dort durchzublicken, als sich herausstellte daß Mr. Crouch unter dem Imperius stand."

Sie kicherte. „Aber sicher, du bekommst die Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit." Sie grübelte nachdenklich. „Und ich denke, ich werde die Abteilung für die Regulation und Kontrolle Magischer Kreaturen so umgestalten, daß nichts mehr von der beleidigenden Bigotterie übrig bleibt und sie Remus unterstellen."

Zwischen Entrüstung und einem Lachanfall hin- und hergerissen, meinte Percy: „Das würdest du nicht wagen!"

„Und ob ich das wagen würde", grinste sie zurück. „Ich mag .R aufgegeben haben, aber das heißt nicht, daß ich zulassen werde, daß egal welche Spezies unterdrückt wird. Ich kann Tyrannen nicht ausstehen, und im Moment besteht das Ministerium aus fast nichts anderem." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird Zeit, daß das aufhört."

 _Fortsetzung folgt_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch diesmal wieder gebührt mein tiefstempfundener Dank meiner blitzschnellen und effektiven Beta TheVirginian!

**6\. Kapitel**

Severus erwachte reichlich angeschlangen und brauchte einen Moment, um sich an die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Tages zu erinnern. Er schluckte trocken, als sein schmerzhaft leerer Magen erneut zu rebellieren begann. Am Ende der Verhandlung war ihm übel geworden, und so beschämend das auch gewesen war, so froh war er doch um Dracos Gegenwart gewesen, der ihm zu den entsprechenden Örtlichkeiten geholfen hatte. Obwohl die Verhandlung schmerzlich gewesen war, spürte er dennoch eine leichte, aber beständige Erleichterung. So mochte sich jemand mit einer furchtbar infizierten Wunde fühlen, nachdem der Eiter abgeflossen war... blieb die Wunde verschlossen, waren der Schmutz und das Gift darin zwar verborgen. Doch nur wenn man beides offenlegte, konnte man es heilen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Dieser letzte Gedanke war regelrecht rührselig. Er öffnete sein Auge mit der festen Absicht, sich nicht weiter in melodramatischen Gedanken über Eiterung zu ergehen.

Ein Blick zum winzigen Fenster zeigte, daß es bald dämmern würde. Der Himmel war von einem blassen Azurblau, aber zu dämmerig, als daß die Sonne schon aufgegangen wäre. Er wandte den Kopf in die andere Richtung und blinzelte überrascht. Hermine hatte sich in einen bequemen Sessel neben ihm gekuschelt, mit untergeschlagenen Füßen und offenem Haar, und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, eine Strähne ihres Haares zwirbelnd. Seine Bewegung erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Guten Morgen. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ich lebe noch", gab er trocken zur Antwort, und versuchte gar nicht erst, darüber erfreut zu wirken. „Und selbst?"

„Mehr oder weniger genauso". Sie stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus. „Der gestrige Tag war – man könnte es 'emotional erschöpfend' nennen. Anderseits wäre es schade, die Gelegenheit, 'alptraumhaft' zu sagen, nicht zu nutzen."

„Ich hätte 'schmerzlich und erniedrigend' genommen, aber Ihre Wortwahl ist mindestens ebenso passend", gab er zu und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Sie wirkte nicht anders als sonst, als sie ihn in Percys Wohnung brachte und ihm in dessen Gästezimmer aus der Kleidung und zu Bett half. Doch nun hatte sie Zeit gehabt, sich noch einmal alles durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Obwohl er davon überzeugt war, daß sie, was ihn anbetraf, bisher mehr oder weniger richtig vermutet hatte, hatte sie ihn nie gefragt, was in dieser Nacht wirklich passiert war, und er hatte es ihr nie erzählt. Wie mochte sie nun von ihm denken? Besser? Schlechter?

„Ihre ebenfalls", lächelte sie müde. Er konnte keine Veränderung in ihrem Betragen feststellen.

„Möchten Sie wissen, wie es ausgegangen ist, oder möchten Sie erst eine Tasse Tee?"

Er überlegte. Einerseits wollte der das Schlimmste lieber sofort wissen. Anderseits... wenn sie ihm Tee holen ging, hätte er noch einen Moment Zeit, um sich zu wappnen. Dieses leise gemurmelte Gespräch in der Morgendämmerung, beunruhigend ehrlich und fast schon intim, bereitete ihm ein heimliches, beinahe unheiliges Vergnügen.

„Erst den Tee." Severus machte ein säuerliches Gesicht.

„Vernünftige Entscheidung", stimmte Hermine zu und stand ungelenk auf, steif von den Stunden, die sie an seinem Bett sitzend verbracht hatte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da. Und versuchen Sie bitte nicht, alleine aufzustehen. Sie haben seit über vierundzwanzig Stunden nichts gegessen. Ich möchte nicht, daß Sie zusammenklappen."

Er starrte ihr trotzig nach. „Rechthaberische Göre", murmelte er leise. Sie hatte natürlich vollkommen recht, aber er legte keinen Wert darauf, daß man ihm das vor Augen führte. Er hätte sich ihr schon aus Prinzip widersetzt, wenn er nicht allzugut wüßte, daß sie ihm dann wieder ins Bett hätte helfen müssen – was noch weitaus würdeloser war. Immerhin – ihre Nachtwache an seinem Bett mochte als töricht oder sentimental gelten, doch er nahm sie als gutes Zeichen. Das konnte doch nur bedeuten, daß sie ihn nun nicht haßte. Oder vorhatte, ihn zu verlassen.

Die Kissen flogen aus dem Bett, als er sich kerzengerade aufsetzte. Was hatte er da gerade gedacht?

Er wollte nicht, daß Hermine ihn verließ.

Statt sich darüber zu grämen, daß er so langsam genas und noch weit davon entfernt war, sie hochkant hinauswerfen zu können, war er fast dankbar für seine langsame Rekonvaleszenz, weil sie so länger bei ihm blieb. Wie, um Merlins Willen, hatten sich seine Gefühle so vollkommen verändert?

Oh Gott. Er hatte doch hoffentlich nicht irgend etwas unsäglich Sentimentales getan, oder? Die Anstrengung des gestrigen Tages und ihr liebenswürdiges Kümmern um ihn hatten bei ihm doch hoffentlich nicht zu einer erbarmungswürdigen Vernarrtheit geführt, oder etwa doch? Wenn doch, dann gehörte er umgehend nach St. Mungos, in die vierte Etage. Dort gab es eine hübsche geschlossene Abteilung, in der er gut aufgehoben war, bis er sich vom Verlust seines Verstandes erholt hatte.

Er analysierte seine Gefühle mit einer gewissen Unruhe. Konnte er denn ohne sie leben? Zweifellos. Sehnte er sich etwa danach, jede Minute mit ihr zu verbringen? Nicht besonders. Hatte er das Bedürfnis, ihre diversen Körperteile in mehr oder weniger süßlicher Dichtkunst zu besingen? Auf keinen Fall. Erfüllte ihn die Vorstellung von ihr mit einem anderen Mann zusammen mit Wut und/oder Verzweiflung? Er beschwor ein entsprechendes Bild mit Percy Weasley als sich anbietendem Statisten herauf. Nein, nichts dergleichen.

Severus sammelte seine Kissen ein, stopfte sie sich wieder ins Kreuz und lehnte sich zurück, die Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, zeigte er keine Anzeichen von irgendeiner Verliebt- oder Vernarrtheit. Er hatte ausreichend Zeit mit hormongesteuerten Teenagern verbracht, um die Anzeichen zu erkennen. Warum mißfiel ihm dann der Gedanke, daß sie weggehen könnte, so sehr? Warum war Hermine Granger ihm auf einmal so wichtig geworden? Was bot sie ihm Besonderes? Konzentriertes Nachdenken brachte ihn schließlich darauf: Kameradschaft.

Hermine war intelligent, beredt und, teilweise dank seiner Lehrtätigkeit, gebildet. Sie konnte sich über eine ganze Menge Themen verständig und schlüssig austauschen und hatte keine Probleme, dem Niveau seiner Konversation zu folgen. Sie hatten viele gemeinsame Interessen, über die sie sich beide mit erfreulicher Sprachgewandtheit unterhalten konnten. Sie hatte keine Probleme mit seiner schlechten Laune, während er die seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie selbst launisch reagierte, sogar begrüßte: der sich daraus ergebende Streit amüsierte ihn jedes Mal. Sie arbeiteten gut zusammen an den Tagen, an denen es ihm gut genug ging, um sich ihr im Labor anzuschließen. Er schätzte ihren trockenen Humor, auch wenn er das selten zeigte, und – er vertraute ihr.

Der letzte Gedanke überraschte ihn ein wenig, doch es stimmte. Hermines Urteil war in der Regel vernünftig, ihre Arbeit beständig. Sie war ehrlich, von einwandfreier Moral und einer der zutiefst _guten_ Menschen, die er je getroffen hatte. Auch wenn er diese Charakteristika selbst nicht zeigte, bewunderte er sie an anderen. Und Hermine hatte oft genug einen spitzfindigen, raffinierten Zug an sich, der ihre guten Eigenschaften ausglich und sie davor bewahrte, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Kurz gesagt, sie war ihm eine Freundin, eine Kameradin. Jemand, der an ihm Anteil nahm, mit dem er reden und Zeit verbringen konnte. So eine Freundschaft hatte er noch nie erfahren, und der Gedanke, diese zu verlieren, oder sie zu verlieren, erschreckte ihn. Und auch wenn er keiner gefühlsduseligen Schwäche erlegen war und – welch entsetzlicher Gedanke – keine Schülerverliebtheit für das Mädchen entwickelt hatte, mußte er doch zugeben, daß er sie gern um sich hatte und wollte, daß sie blieb.

Das bedeutete, daß er sich etwas einfallen lassen mußte. Irgend etwas, das seine ursprüngliche Ablehnung ihrer Gegenwart umkehrte, ohne daß er sentimental wirkte oder zu kapitulieren schien. Hermine war zudem niemals so einfach zu manipulieren gewesen wie die meisten Gryffindors... er würde sehr vorsichtig sein müssen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.

Da er die Situation nun zu seiner Zufriedenheit analysiert hatte, konnte er wieder entspannen, gerade als Hermine zurückkam, ein Teetablett wie ein gehorsames Haustier hinter ihr herschwebend. Gerade rechtzeitig... sie hatte die erschreckende Fähigkeit, immer zu ahnen, wenn ihm etwas zu schaffen machte, und er hatte keine Lust, sich jetzt von ihr die Würmer aus der Nase ziehen zu lassen.

Wobei er zugeben mußte, daß sie das noch nie getan hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihm verwirrenderweise kaum eine Frage gestellt, seit sie nach Spinner's End gekommen war.

„Mr. Weasley hat gestern Abend eine Eule geschickt, als Sie bereits schliefen", berichtete sie und reichte ihm eine Tasse Tee mit Zitrone. „Die Verhandlung hat nach unserem Weggang nicht mehr lange gedauert. Minister Scrimgeour hat aus unerfindlichen Gründen nach unserer Befragung den Geschmack an Effekthascherei verloren.

„Vermutlich, weil wir ihn wie einen kompletten Narren haben dastehen lassen", meinte Severus trocken und nippte an seiner Tasse. „Ihr Auftritt war bewundernswert."

„Ihrer war ebenfalls nicht zu verachten", lächelte Hermine. „Sie geben einen guten Schauspieler ab."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich ihr unordentliches Haar gedankenverloren aus dem Gesicht. „Bellatrix wurde verurteilt, kaum daß die weniger spektakulären Zeugen ihre Aussage gemacht hatten.

„Höchst ungewöhnlich für einen Schauprozeß", stimmte Severus ihr mit dem gleichen verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck zu, den sie zur Schau trug.

„Hat Arthur gesagt, wie das Urteil lautet?"

„Schuldig an mehrfachem Mord, Folter, Spionage und schließlich Hochverrat."

Hermine sah in ihre Tasse. „Da es keine Dementoren mehr gibt, die den Verurteilen die Seele aussaugen können, mußte Scrimgeour das einzige Delikt herannehmen, für das er die Todesstrafe verhängen kann."

Severus schluckte trocken und nickte. Das kam als ein Schock. Es war in der Zauberergesellschaft nie üblich gewesen, Todesurteile zu verhängen... Seelen zu zerstören und Erinnerungen zu vernichten und Ähnliches, ja, aber meist waren sie zu zimperlich für tatsächliche Tötung.

„Wann?", wollte er wissen.

„Mittags. Es wird keine öffentliche Veranstaltung sein, aber jeder, dem sie etwas angetan hat, hat das Recht, der Vollstreckung des Urteils beizuwohnen." Sie rührte in ihrer Tasse.

„Neville geht hin. Er meint, daß er erst glauben kann, daß sie tot ist, wenn er es selbst gesehen hat."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Severus nahm einen Schluck in der Hoffnung, daß dieser seinen Magen ein wenig beruhigte. „Möchten Sie hingehen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur wenn Sie ebenfalls möchten. Ich würde Sie auf jeden Fall begleiten, aber – nein. Ich lege wirklich keinen Wert darauf, dabei zu sein. Ich habe genug Tod gesehen."

„Ebenso wie ich. Nein, ich habe ebenfalls nicht den Wunsch, zuzusehen." Er lehnte sich in seine Kissen zurück und betrachtete gedankenverloren seine Hände.

Wieder flogen die Kissen fort, als er sich erneut abrupt aufsetzte und seine Teetasse gerade noch retten konnte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, daß er ein hellgraues, blaugestreiftes Nachthemd trug, das ihm nicht gehörte. Nicht so weit und voluminös war wie seine eigenen und – wie er mit einer Bewegung eines Beines feststellte – deutlich kürzer.

„Was zum Teufel -" er starrte sie schockiert an. „Haben Sie etwa..." er verstummte, nicht in der Lage, seine Befürchtung laut auszusprechen.

Hermine lief rosa an. „Es ist eines von Percy", erklärte sie. „Ich wollte Sie nicht in Ihrer Kleidung schlafen lassen und habe Ihre Robe mit einem Austauschzauber durch das Hemd ersetzt. Mit geschlossenen Augen", fügte sie hinzu und wurde noch röter.

Severus merkte, daß er selbst ein wenig rot geworden war. „Äh, gut", sagte er lahm. Er war dankbar, daß sie nicht geschaut hatte. Dieser Versuchung hätten wohl nur wenige widerstehen können, doch sie schien zu verstehen, wie unangenehm es ihm war, in irgendeiner Weise entblößt zu werden.

Immerhin, dieser Augenblick banaler Verlegenheit hatte geholfen, die Spannung etwas zu mindern, unter der sie beide standen. Hermine stopfte ihm mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs die Kissen wieder hinter den Rücken. Er lehnte sich seufzend zurück. Er war noch immer sehr erschöpft, vielleicht, weil er so lange nichts gegessen hatte.

Hermine schlürfte ihren Tee, bis beide wieder ihre normale Gesichtsfarbe hatten.

„Da wir schon in London sind, sollte ich einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse machen", überlegte sie laut. „Unsere Vorräte sind fast verbraucht – und der Apotheker macht früh auf. Bei Flourish und Blotts möchte ich auch noch vorbeischauen. Brauchen Sie irgend etwas?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Moment nicht, danke". Er konnte sich im Moment höchstens zwei oder drei Seiten leisten, aber kein ganzes Buch. Nicht daß er vorhatte, das ihr gegenüber zuzugeben.

Sie nickte. „Gut. Ich brauche vermutlich an die zwei Stunden, danach kehren wir nach Hause zurück", entschied sie. „Percy ist zuhause, falls Sie etwas brauchen oder sich langweilen."

Severus war entrüstet. „Ich kann ohne jedes Problem ein paar Stunden alleine zurechtkommen. Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen!"

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Hermine besänftigend. „Aber Sie langweilen sich, wenn Sie nichts zu tun haben. Percy wird Ihnen sicher gerne etwas zu lesen geben, und er spielt weitaus besser Schach als ich."

Sie lächelte reumütig. Sie hatten ein paar Mal Schach gespielt, doch sie war kaum mehr als eine durchschnittliche Spielerin. Ihr Hang, nur eine einzige Lösung für ein Problem zu sehen, versperrte ihr den Blick auf andere Wege.

„Er kann kaum schlechter sein", meinte Severus gleichmütig. Sie spielte im Grunde nicht schlecht, war nur eingefahren und ungeübt. Er war davon überzeugt, daß sie es mit der Zeit besser können würde. In der Zwischenzeit wäre die eine oder andere Herausforderung natürlich begrüßenswert – und er hatte Percy Weasley immer gemocht, so wie die meisten seiner Schüler. Der Junge hatte hart gearbeitet, die Regeln befolgt und hatte sich immer an die Sicherheitsvorschriften gehalten. Züge, die er selbst schätzte.

„Gut. Ich sage ihm Bescheid, daß Sie ihn mit einer vernichtenden Niederlage beglücken werden." Hermine lächelte. „Und jetzt gehe ich Frühstück machen. Sie müssen am Verhungern sein, ich jedenfalls bin es."

* * *

Bei Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen war seit dem Ende des Krieges mehr los als je zuvor. Hermine brauchte eine ganze Weile, um sich durch die Menge zu Fred durchzukämpfen, der die Vorzüge einer neuen Produktlinie pries: Nachtmützen, die dem Schläfer für eine Woche jede Nacht einen anderen guten Traum verschafften und danach zufällig einen der sieben Träume auswählten, bis der Zauber verbraucht war.

„Fred?" Er hörte sie nicht. Lächelnd lehnte sie sich über die Theke und stupste ihn in die Seite. „FRED!"

„Was?" Er drehte sich um und strahlte auf. „Hermine!" Rasch winkte er einer hübsche Blondine in leuchtend pinkfarbener Robe, zu übernehmen, und schob Hermine ins Hinterzimmer. Hier war es ruhiger.

„Hermine, was machst du denn hier? Ich meine, es ist irre, dich zu sehen und so... GEORGE!" brüllte er die Treppe im Hintergrund hoch, „KOMM RUNTER!"

George, leicht zerzaust, wie Hermine amüsiert feststellte, kam die Treppe heruntergerannt, eine gutaussehende Brünette im Schlepptau. „Fred, was ist – Hermine!" Er umarmte sie mit einem freudigen Strahlen. „Wie schön, dich zu sehen!"

Hermine warf der anderen Hexe einen Blick zu, worauf diese errötete und in den Laden verschwand. „Habt ihr auch noch eine Rothaarige irgendwo, um die Sammlung zu vervollständigen?" fragte sie trocken.

„Nö. Das wäre ja, als würde man jemanden aus der Familie knutschen", grinste George. „Was führt dich her?"

„Auf die Idee, daß ich euch einfach sehen wollte, kommt wohl keiner von euch, was? Oder wissen, wie sich euer Laden macht?" Hermine warf ihnen einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Fred und George sahen sich an. „Nein", meinten sie gleichzeitig.

„Wir waren gestern auf der Verhandlung", erklärte Fred. „Du hast uns wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt. Daher denken wir, daß du heute höchstwahrscheinlich keine reinen Höflichkeitsbesuche machst."

Hermine nickte. „Und ihr kriegt keine Zustände über die Gesellschaft, in der ich mich momentan befinde?", wollte sie argwöhnisch wissen.

Diesmal schüttelte George den Kopf. „Nein. Gut, wir mochten ihn nie, und ich gebe zu, daß wir ihm mehr als nur Grund gegeben haben, uns zu verabscheuen. In unseren Augen ist er ein armseliger Wicht, aber wenn er UNS nicht umgebracht hat, als er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, kann er einfach nicht vollkommen böse sein."

„Und wir haben seine Aussage gestern gehört", fiel Fred ein, „und haben ihn gesehen. Wir wußten nicht, daß er so übel zugerichtet worden ist."

„Außerdem überrascht es uns kein bißchen, daß du diejenige warst, die nach ihm geschaut hat und sich um ihn kümmert", fügte George lächelnd hinzu. „Du hast dich immer für die alte Fledermaus stark gemacht, und du hast immer versucht, Leuten zu helfen, ob sie wollten oder nicht. So wie damals die Hauselfen."

„Wieso sind auf einmal alle so scharfsinnig?" fragte Hermine und lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich meine, Neville, Percy und jetzt ihr. Als nächstes stelle ich dann fest, daß ihr beiden auf einmal rücksichtsvoll geworden seid!"

„Wer, wir?", fragte Fred schockiert. „Niemals!"

„Was führt dich also her?", fragte George neugierig.

Hermine errötete. Sie wollte das nicht, sie wollte es wirklich nicht... aber sie hatte lange über die Sache nachgedacht, und die Zwillinge waren tatsächlich die Einzigen, die sie fragen konnte, alle Umstände in Betracht gezogen.

„Ich wollte euch um einen Gefallen bitten", gab sie zu. „Einen großen Gefallen, sozusagen."

„Kein Problem."

„Schieß los!"

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Ich will mir Geld von euch leihen", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

Die Zwillinge starrten sie an. Was immer sie erwartete hatten, das jedenfalls nicht. Fred fand seine Stimme als erster wieder und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist kein Problem, der Laden läuft wirklich gut im Moment. Wir können dir geben, was immer du brauchst. Aber, Hermine – warum mußt du dir Geld leihen?"

„Weil ich keines _habe_ , Fred", gab Hermine halb beschämt, halb verärgert zurück.

„Du hast kein Geld?"

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. George runzelte die Stirn. „Schau, wenn du einen Job brauchst oder so, könnten wir -"

„Ich habe jede Menge Arbeitsangebote herumliegen. Das ist nicht das Problem." Hermine seufzte. „Ihr wart gestern dabei, ihr wißt, warum ich im Moment keinen Job annehmen kann."

„Wegen Snape, nehme ich an... aber warum kann _er_ dann nicht-"

„Weil er auch keins hat", schnitt sie ihm scharf das Wort ab. „Er hat keine Arbeit mehr, schon vergessen? Und wenn er eine hätte, könnte er sie nicht ausüben, dazu geht es ihm zu schlecht. Er hat weder Familie noch Vermögen, auf das er zurückgreifen kann, zumindest soweit ich feststellen konnte, ohne zu fragen. Er bekäme einen Anfall, wenn ich das täte. Er hat nichts mehr, außer einem Haufen Bücher und einem heruntergekommenen, kleinen Haus in einer winzigen, verlassenen Stadt. Und natürlich mir und Winky."

Hermine war sich nicht bewußt, daß sie den Eindruck einer Löwin erweckte, die ihr Junges verteidigt.

Die Zwillinge wechselten einen Blick. „Du liebe Güte", sagte Fred. „Natürlich leihen wir dir, was du brauchst, Hermine. Und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen über die Rückzahlung zu machen – wann immer es dir möglich ist, ist in Ordnung. Reichen dir ein paar hundert Galleonen? Wir haben im Moment nicht so viel Bargeld frei, aber das ließe sich bald ändern..."

„Mehr als genug!", sagte Hermine hastig. „Fünfzig reichen mir völlig aus. Was ich wirklich brauche, sind Trankzutaten, es ist zu gefährlich, diese magisch herzustellen."

„Mach hundert draus, für alle Fälle." George klopfte ihr verständnisvoll auf die Schulter. „Du tust ein gutes Werk, Hermine. Ein bißchen dumm vielleicht, aber gut. Wenn wir sonst noch was für dich tun können, egal was – laß es uns wissen, ja?"

„Das werde ich." Sie seufzte. „Und – ihr erzählt doch niemandem davon?"

„'Türlich nicht."

„Dein Geheimnis ist bei uns sicher." Fred grinste ihr zu. „Und wir spendieren dir noch dazu eine Süße-Träume-Haube. Vielleicht kriegst du den alten Kerl dazu, sie zu tragen."

„Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob fröhlich herumtollende Meerjungfrauen, Einhörner oder Jungfern in Not in seinen Augen als _gute_ Träume gelten", grinste George spitzbübisch. „Vielleicht wird ihm schlecht davon."

* * *

Der derzeitige Apotheker in der Winkelgasse war fast immer in seinem Laden anzutreffen. Er hatte natürlich ein paar Lakaien, die sich um die Kunden kümmerten, aber ungewöhnliche Aufträge wurden in dem kleinen Hinterzimmer abgehandelt, wo er sich um die selteneren und diffizileren Substanzen selbst kümmerte und diese bearbeitete.

Hermine strich nervös ihre Robe glatt und versicherte sich, daß ihr Haar sauber frisiert war. Alles in Ordnung. Sie näherte sich zögernd der Tür zum Hinterzimmer der Apotheke und klopfte leise. Vielleicht war er ja gar nicht da, und sie konnte später wiederkommen -

Die Tür ging auf, und ein kleiner, verschrumpelter Mann mit ergrauendem Haar und hellen grauen Augen starrte sie durchdringend an.

„Ah, Miss Granger", meinte er nachdenklich. Sie mußte bei der Nennung ihres Namens zusammengezuckt sein, denn er lächelte leicht.

„Zwei meiner Assistenten waren gestern bei der Verhandlung dabei", erklärte er. „Ihr Bild war im heutigen Tagespropheten, und Ihr Name taucht in jedem zweiten Gespräch auf. Kommen Sie herein."

Sie schlüpfte errötend in den Raum. So hatte sie das Gespräch nicht gerade beginnen wollen.

„Ich – äh, ja." Sie verschränkte nervös ihre Finger. „Ich nehme an, daß Ihnen meine – Situation dann bekannt ist. Die Pflege eines Invaliden, der nicht länger alleine gelassen werden kann, schränkt die Möglichkeiten für eine bezahlte Arbeit ziemlich ein."

„Das ist richtig", erwiderte er trocken. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum Sie mir dies mitteilen möchten?"

„Ja." Sie holte tief Atem. „Sie verkaufen Tränke und Ingredienzien. Ich weiß, daß Sie nicht alle Tränke selbst herstellen – auf den Flaschen im Laden sind die Namen dreier verschiedener Hersteller zu sehen, und nur eine davon ist der Ihre. Ich würde gerne vier Namen daraus machen."

„Aha." Er wirkte überrascht, aber durchaus nicht uninteressiert. „Miss Granger, mir ist bekannt, daß Sie momentan mit einem der besten, lebenden Tränkemeister verkehren, aber ich war der Annahme, es ginge ihm nicht gut genug, um zu arbeiten."

Das trifft zu. Ich biete Ihnen meine Arbeit an." Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche nach drei kleinen Fläschchen und zwei winzigen Tiegeln. „Ich weiß sehr gut, daß Sie nur die besten und verläßlichsten Zubereitungen akzeptieren. Sie haben einen hohen Standard zu wahren. Bitte, sehen Sie sich meine Arbeit erst an, bevor Sie ablehnen."

Er musterte sie mit diesen hellen Augen und nickte dann. „Das werde ich tun", willigte er ein. Hermine entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Sie sind eine sehr mutige, integre junge Frau. Ich vertraue darauf, daß Sie meine Zeit nicht verschwenden."

„Danke, Sir." Hermine verschränkte ihre Hände, um deren nervöses Zittern zu verbergen, als der Apotheker zu einem Arbeitstisch ging, der mit seltsamen Gerätschaften und Artefakten vollgestellt war. Sie hatte ihm ihre beste Arbeit mitgebracht... den milden Schlaftrank, den sie selbst entwickelt hatte und der ruhigen Schlaf brachte, ohne den Schläfer benommen zu machen oder gegebenenfalls vom Aufwachen abzuhalten; die Wundsalbe, die sie verbessert hatte; und den Oxygenia-Trank, den sie gut braute, wie sie wußte. Um zu zeigen, daß sie auch etwas anderes als Heiltränke brauen konnte, hatte sie ein allgemeines Gegengift ausgewählt (und Breitband-Gegengifte waren weitaus schwieriger herzustellen als Spezifische, und die Salbe der Wahren Sehkraft, die fast unmöglich korrekt herzustellen war.

Er nahm sich Zeit, untersuchte jeden Trank oder Salbe mit sorgfältiger Aufmerksamkeit. Erst durch Ansicht, dann durch Geruch... er schmeckte den Oxygenia-Trank und das Gegengift, jeweils nur einen Tropfen, und untersuchte alle fünf Erzeugnisse unter einem seltsamen Gerät, das wie ein großes, blaues Vergrößerungsglas aussah.

Einige Zeit und noch mehr Tests später brummte er zufrieden. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Miss Granger", gab er mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf sie zu. „Sie arbeiten offenbar außerordentlich sorgfältig." Er wies mit dem Kopf auf einen anderen Arbeitstisch, auf dem ein sehr kleiner Kessel und eine beeindruckende Auswahl an Ingredienzien standen. „Öffnen Sie das Buch auf Seite 81 und brauen Sie den beschriebenen Trank."

Hermine nickte voller Hoffnung. Er hatte sie nicht hinausgeworfen, das war schon einmal etwas. Ein gemurmelter Zauber wickelte ihre losen Robenärmel fest um ihre Handgelenke, damit sie nichts umwarf. Sie öffnete das Buch – ein Unsichtbarkeitstrank, einer, den sie in ihrem siebten Jahr gelernt hatte. Er brauchte nicht lange, weshalb er ihn vermutlich ausgewählt hatte, und war trotzdem teuflisch schwierig zu brauen. Es reichte nicht, die Mengen exakt richtig abzumessen, die Zugabe mußte zudem perfekt abgestimmt werden. Selbst der kleinste Fehler... nun ja.

Vierzig Minuten später brannten ihr Rücken und ihre Schultern vor Anspannung. Erleichtert löschte sie das magische blaue Feuer unter dem Kessel. Der Trank war perfekt, sah wie grünliches, schillerndes Wasser aus.

„Hier, bitte", meinte sie leise und mußte husten. Ihr Hals war staubtrocken geworden.

„Eine mustergültige Leistung", stellte der Apotheker zufrieden fest und reichte ihr eine Tasse, die sie dankbar annahm. Wasser, mit Orangensaft gemischt, stellte sie fest.

„Ich verkaufe weder Gifte noch die gefährlicheren Schlaftränke", erklärte er dann. Ich wäre jedoch bereit, den Trank, den Sie mir zeigten, in mein Angebot aufzunehmen. Er ist weitaus weniger stark als die meisten Schlaftränke, und ich bin davon überzeugt, daß es viel weniger schwierig ist, sich damit selbst zu schaden."

„Das ist beabsichtigt", stimmte Hermine zu. „Es ist so leicht, von den stärkeren Tränken zu viel einzunehmen. Wenn man jemanden pflegt, dessen Geisteszustand – unberechenbar ist, ist es nicht angeraten, etwas Gefährliches in Reichweite zu haben."

„Ein sehr zutreffendes Argument." Der Apotheker nickte. „Ausgezeichnet, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie Tränke für den Verkauf brauen möchten, werde ich sie verkaufen. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, daß Sie mir Proben von jedem neuen Trank senden, bevor ich zustimme, ihn anzubieten, und ich erwarte, daß Sie jede Sendung testen, bevor sie an mich geht für den Verkauf."

Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht. Sie hatte gehofft, sie wußte, daß sie gut war... aber der Apotheker hatte seit zwanzig Jahren keinen neuen Hersteller akzeptiert!

„Danke!" platzte sie heraus, aus allen Knopflöchern strahlend. „Das werde ich! Ich werde sofort anfangen. Ich habe ein gut ausgestattetes Laboratorium, das ich benutzen kann. Ich werde Ihnen Proben schicken, sobald ich sie fertig habe."

Er neigte mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Kopf. „Ich freue mich darauf. Es ist immer – interessant, mit jemand Neuem zu arbeiten.

* * *

„Winky, wir sind wieder da!" Hermine ließ Severus los und rief fröhlich nach der Hauselfe, während ein Haufen Päckchen zu Boden fielen. Severus warf ihr einen eigentümlichen Blick zu, den sie ignorierte. Sie wußte, daß er sich fragte, warum sie seit ihrem Besuch in der Winkelgasse so viel bessere Laune hatte, aber sie würde es ihm nicht erzählen. Er sollte ruhig seine jahrelange Erfahrung gebrauchen, um ihr auf die Schliche zu kommen. Es würde ihm so mehr Spaß machen, und für sie war es eine Herausforderung, zu sehen, wie lange sie ihr Geheimnis wahren konnte.

„Willkommen zuhause!" Winky tauchte strahlend mitten in den Raum auf. „Winky hat Ihr Mittagessen jeden Moment fertig." Sie maß Severus aufmerksam von Kopf bis Fuß. Vorwurfsvoll fügte sie hinzu: „Master Severus sieht angeschlagen aus!"

„Die Verhandlung war sehr anstrengend", erklärte Hermine und stapelte den Rest ihrer Einkäufe auf dem Sofa in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer. „Aber er hat letzte Nacht gut geschlafen, reichlich gefrühstückt und hatte ein paar Schachpartien heute vormittag. Ich war einkaufen", fügte sie hinzu. „Die meisten Päckchen gehören ins Labor, ich mußte Einiges ersetzen. Das Kleine von Flourish und Blotts gehört in Severus' Zimmer, das größere in meines. Und ich habe dir auch etwas mitgebracht, Winky". Sie grub ein kleines, seltsam geformtes Päckchen aus und hielt es der Hauselfe hin.

Winky betrachtete die Gabe argwöhnisch, akzeptierte sie jedoch und linste unter das Papier. „Was ist das?", fragte sie erfreut, wickelte einen glänzenden, metallischen Gegenstand aus und befingerte ihn verzückt.

„Eine Knoblauchpresse", lächelte Hermine. „Man tut den Knoblauch hier hinein – dann preßt man, und dort kommt er heraus. Muggel benutzen das zum Kochen."

Winky drückte die Presse an die Brust. „Danke, Hermine!" rief sie voller Freude und war gleich darauf mit den Einkäufen verschwunden.

Hermine spürte seinen erschrecken Blick auf sich ruhen und errötete. „Hauselfen lieben Küchengeräte, je exotischer, desto besser", erklärte sie und grinste verlegen. „Dobby hat mir das mal erzählt."

„Für mich sieht das mehr wie ein mittelalterliches Folterwerkzeug aus", entgegnete Severus gereizt, doch dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Für die Zurichtung bestimmter Zutaten, ohne diese berühren zu müssen, wäre es allerdings ganz gut geeignet", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.

Hermine lachte. „Ich habe fürs Labor auch eine gekauft. Die Dinger sind sehr praktisch."

Er nickte und bekundete seine Zustimmung, in dem er nichts einwandte. „Sie haben offenbar vor, künftig mehr als die paar einfachen Tränke zu brauen", kommentierte er beim Anblick der Tüten und Bündel, die sie vom Apotheker mitgebracht hatte. „Haben Sie etwas Bestimmtes vor?"

„Einige der Tränke in Ihren Büchern führen mich sehr in Versuchung", erklärte sie – das war nicht gelogen. „Und – es ist eine Beschäftigung. Ich langweile mich noch schneller, als Sie es tun." Sie grinste schief. „Sie haben vor sich jemanden, der sich als Schulmädchen in den Sommerferien mittelalterliches Französisch beigebracht hat. Ich hatte meine Schularbeiten alle fertig und habe mich zu Tode gelangweilt."

Er warf ihr einen neugierig-amüsierten Blick zu. „Mittelalterliches Französisch? Warum ausgerechnet das?"

„Unterrichtsfach meiner Tante Miriam", erklärte Hermine. „Sie hat mir die Bücher ausgeliehen. Ich wollte Deutsch lernen, aber meine Eltern weigerten sich, mir die Bücher zu kaufen. Als ich acht war, haben sie die Regel aufgestellt, daß ich in den Ferien keine Schul- oder Lehrbücher oder etwas dergleichen haben durfte. Nur während der Schulzeit. Sie befürchteten wohl, daß mein Gehirn explodieren würde oder sowas."

Severus lachte leise. „Kein Wunder, daß Sie immer so... übereifrig... waren, wenn die Schule wieder anfing."

„Oh Gott, ja. Sie haben KEINE Vorstellung, was für ein sentimentales Gesülze für Teenager als geeigneter Lesestoff angesehen wird." Hermine schauderte bei der Erinnerung. „Die Klassiker in der örtlichen Bücherei waren meine Rettung. Wenn vorne nette Bildchen von Zentauren und halbnackten Helden drauf sind, sieht es nicht so sehr nach Bildung aus."

„Im Gegenteil, ich habe sogar eine sehr gute Vorstellung von dieser Art sentimentalem Gesülze."

Hermine warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, den er mit einem trockenen Grinsen beantwortete. „Ich habe das Zeug bergeweise konfisziert, als ich Lehrer war."

Sie kicherte. „Und es hoffentlich endgültig entsorgt. Wie unangenehm, wenn es wieder auftauchte und die Schule verseuchte."

„Ich habe es Filch zum Verbrennen gegeben. Ich habe allerdings den Verdacht, daß er ein paar der Reißerischeren für sich selbst aufgehoben hat."

Severus schauderte es bei dem Gedanken, ebenso wie auch Hermine. „Das ist eine Vorstellung, auf die ich lieber verzichtet hätte", stöhnte sie.

„Ich habe Ihnen etwas aus der Apotheke mitgebracht", wechselte sie das Thema. Grinsend warf sie ihm ein kleines, quadratisches Päckchen zu. „Das war ich Ihnen schuldig."

Severus blinzelte und öffnete es. Er fand Baumschlangenhaut und Horn vom Zweihorn und starrte beides verwirrt an. „Warum schulden Sie mir-" Sein Auge öffnete sich weit, als ihm die Erklärung dämmerte.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, _Harry_ hat das im zweiten Schuljahr aus Ihrem Büro geklaut?" Sie grinste verschmitzt. „Ich meine, was hätte er damit tun sollen? Aufessen?"

* * *

Es dauerte fast drei Wochen, bis Severus herausfand, warum Hermine seit ihrem Einkaufstrip mit einem Mal so gut gelaunt war.

Anfangs hatte er das nicht weiter beachtet – trotz ihrer Bemühungen hatte ihn die Verhandlung in eine tiefe Depression fallen lassen, und in den ersten Tagen danach hatte er sich komplett in sich zurückgezogen. Nur langsam war es ihm gelungen, sich von der Depression zu befreien. Es ging ihm noch immer nicht gut, aber immerhin besser, es gab mehr gute Tage als schlechte.

Und er stellte fest, daß Hermine im Tränkelabor zugange war, anstatt ihn zu betüddeln. Sie überließ ihn nicht sich selbst oder vernachlässigte ihn, aber sie verbrachte dort täglich einen Teil ihrer Zeit. Als er anfing, sich wieder für seine Umwelt zu interessieren, hatte sie ihn sogar ermutigt, mitzuarbeiten. Gemeinsam hatten sie eine Charge des milden Schlaftrankes gebraut, den sie bevorzugte, einen schwierigen, aber sehr nützlichen Gedächtnistrank und hatten einen kleinen Kessel Felix Felicis begonnen.

Nach zwei Wochen fing er an, sich zu wundern. Einerseits genoß sie offensichtlich die Herausforderung des Tränkebrauens, doch anderseits hatte zumindest sie keine Verwendung für einen Gedächtnistrank. Wie er selbst hatte sie mehr, das sie lieber vergessen hätte, als daß sie sich daran erinnern wollte. Gleichzeitig sah es ihr nicht ähnlich, etwas ohne einen bestimmten Grund zu tun. Sie war ausgesprochen praktisch veranlagt, und im Gegensatz zu ihm verlor sie sich nicht so leicht in der intellektuellen Herausforderung, die ein Trank darstellte.

Als er dann an ihrer Kleidung den Geruch von Lavendel und Kartoffelbauchpilz wahrnahm, der typisch für einen konzentrationsstärkenden Sirup war, wußte er, daß sie etwas im Schilde führte. Hermine BRAUCHTE schlicht keinen konzentrationsstärkenden Sirup. Wenn überhaupt, dann einen, der die Konzentration verringerte, damit sie sich an die Mahlzeiten erinnerte, ohne daß Winky sie jedes Mal holen mußte...

Es dauerte noch ein paar Tage, bis er sie dann auf frischer Tat ertappte. Das erreichte er, indem er so lange im Haus auf und ab hinkte, bis sie ihn für ein Nickerchen nach oben schickte.

Severus gehorchte, scheinbar ungnädig. Sobald sie ihn fest schlafend glaubte, schlüpfte sie aus dem Haus und huschte durch den überwucherten Garten in den Schuppen. Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten, um ganz sicher zu gehen, und folgte ihr.

Den Stock, den sie ihm gemacht hatte, benutzte er nach wie vor. Er war eine große Hilfe, und sein Unabhängigkeitsdrang war größer als die Sorge um sein Auftreten.

Er schlich den Pfad hinunter zum Laboratorium und lauschte an der Tür. Er hörte sie eine hübsche, ihm unbekannte Melodie summen, und er hörte... Karton. Karton, der gefaltet wurde und quietschte. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Karton?

Sehr vorsichtig drehte er den Türknopf und zog die Tür auf. Hermine hatte ihren Arbeitsplatz gerne hell erleuchtet, es würde einen Moment dauern, bevor sie das eindringende Sonnenlicht bemerkte...

Sie schwebte im Schneidersitz in der Luft, etwas, das er gewöhnlich als unsinnige Energieverschwendung abtat. Doch im Moment war auf dem Boden kein Platz mehr. Etwa hundert puzzelähnliche Kartonteile, die sich selbst zu kleinen Schachteln falteten, bedeckten ihn. Hermine war damit beschäftigt, den konzentrationsstärkenden Sirup sorgfältig in Dutzende winziger Glasfläschchen abzufüllen.

In einem Käfig auf einem der Arbeitstische waren drei weiße Mäuse damit beschäftigt, eine winzige Wippe zusammenzubauen.

Er starrte sie einen Moment lang fassungslos an. „Was zum Teufel tun Sie da, Miss Granger?" wollte er vorwurfsvoll wissen.

Sie fuhr erschrocken hoch und konnte sich gerade noch mit einem Schwenken ihres Zauberstabs abfangen. „Sie sollten sich doch ausruhen", gab sie vorwurfsvoll zurück und schwebte zu ihm herum.

„Und Sie sollen mir sagen, was Sie da tun!" Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete er die Schachteln, die sich nun unter ihr zu einem kleinen Berg versammelten.

Hermine schaute auf die Fläschchen, dann auf die Schachteln und dann auf ihn. Ihre Augen funkelten verschmitzt, doch sie verzog keine Miene, als sie trocken erklärte: „Ich stricke."

Er öffnete den Mund, um Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen, als ihm einfiel, daß er das nicht mehr konnte. Statt dessen starrte er sie finster an. „Sehr komisch", knurrte er ohne einen Funken Humor. „Was tun Sie hier also?"

„Heimarbeit. Oder genauer gesagt, Schuppenarbeit." Sie lächelte verlegen. „Ich braute Tränke und verkaufe sie. Nicht jeder ist so gut darin wie wir, wissen Sie, viele können keine Tränke für den Eigenbedarf brauen."

„Oh."

Sie hatte kein Einkommen, wurde ihm bewußt, und das seit Monaten. Winky war zwar in der Lage, mit der Magie der Hauselfen Nahrung zu produzieren, und da er sonst nichts brauchte – und nicht einmal die Nahrung gewollt hatte -, hatte er über dieses Thema bisher nicht weiter nachgedacht. Von dem Tag in London abgesehen. Aber Hermine war seit Monaten hier, ohne Geld und ohne die Möglichkeit, welches zu verdienen, solange sie sich um ihn kümmerte.

„Ich muß mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen", sagte er grimmig. „Mir war nicht klar, welche Belastung ich für Sie darstelle -"

„Reden Sie keinen Unsinn", gab sie zurück. „Ich bin freiwillig hier, oder?" Sie errötete ein wenig. „Außerdem hoffte ich, daß Sie mir vielleicht helfen mögen, wenn es Ihnen besser geht", ergänzte sie zögernd. „Da ich annehme, daß Sie nicht wieder als Lehrer arbeiten möchten..."

Er schnaubte. „Nicht für alles Gold in Gringotts." Er hatte sich bisher keine Gedanken über seine Zukunft gemacht und die beruflichen Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm boten. Er hatte sich überhaupt keine Gedanken über egal welche Zukunft gemacht. Ihr Vorschlag war interessant, sogar reizvoll. Er könnte zuhause bleiben, interessante Tränke brauen und damit Geld verdienen.

„Über wen verkaufen Sie?"

Hermine richtete sich auf. „Den Apotheker in der Winkelgasse", erklärte sie stolz.

Severus blinzelte überrascht. Sie hatte allen Grund, stolz auf sich zu sein. Der Apotheker verkaufte die Produkte nur sehr weniger Zauberer, und, da war er sich sicher, bisher nie die einer so jungen Person.

Und er verlangte hohe Preise, da er nur die beste Qualität anbot. Zudem hatte er die Lizenz zum Verkauf regulierter Tränke wie dem Felix Felicis, was erklärte warum sie dieses braute... wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war es deutlich mehr wert als sein Gewicht in Gold.

„Das – ist ein interessanter Gedanke", gab er zu und bemühte sich, sich den Triumph nicht ansehen zu lassen. Wie ausgesprochen hilfsbereit von ihr, jegliches Pläneschmieden überflüssig zu machen. Wenn sie gemeinsam dieses Geschäft aufzogen, MUSSTE sie ja hierbleiben. Wenn nicht hier im Haus, dann irgendwo in der Nähe, und sie würden oft miteinander arbeiten.

„Was schlagen Sie vor?"

„Eine Partnerschaft?", bot sie an und ließ eine der kleinen Fläschchen zu ihm hinüberschweben.

„Ich – äh – ich habe wohl vorgegriffen", gab sie schuldbewußt zu. „Ist ein Fehler von mir. Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht böse..."

Er begriff nicht, was sie meinte, bis er sich das Fläschchen genauer besah. In die Flaschenwand war ein kleines Emblem eingeätzt. Fein und sehr ästhetisch gezeichnet, zeigte es zwei Profile in einem Kreis, beide in die gleiche Richtung blickend, als stünden sie nebeneinander. Eines war ein wenig nach hinten versetzt, damit beide zu sehen waren. Das eine zeigte eine Schlange, eine(n) Python, dachte er, nach der Form des Kopfes zu schließen, und, im Vordergrund, der stumpfere Kopf einer großen Katze – nein, einer Löwin. Es war ein markantes Zeichen und ein bedeutsames dazu.

Die Hauszugehörigkeit in Hogwarts und die damit verbundene Parteilichkeit war die Ursache fast aller ihrer Konflikte gewesen, als er Lehrer war, und sogar die Ursache fast aller Probleme, die beide je in Hogwarts gehabt hatte. Ihre Entscheidung, beide Symbole zu vereinigen, sprach ihn an, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, was es genau bedeutete.

„Nein, ich bin nicht böse", meinte er weich und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze über das elegante Profil der Schlange. „Im Gegenteil. Es paßt ausgezeichnet."

„Das war mein Gedanke", erwiderte sie. Ihre Finger spielten mit einem der Fläschchen. „Wir arbeiten gut zusammen. Und wir machen das beide wirklich gerne – das Erschaffen und Verfeinern..." Sie lächelte zögernd. „Es wäre schade, all dieses Talent zu verschwenden, oder?"

Severus erwiderte ihr Lächeln ebenso zögerlich. „Das wäre es in der Tat."

Er streckte ihr die rechte Hand entgegen, die sie ergriff und feierlich schüttelte. „Eine Partnerschaft also."

Sie sah beim Gedanken daran ebenso glücklich aus, wie er sich fühlte. Dieses Kameradschaft-Ding hatte entschieden etwas für sich. Warum plagten sich alle mit dem Romantikkram ab, wenn man so etwas haben konnte?

 __  


  
_Fortsetzung folgt_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung der Autorin, Dyce: Tragisch, nicht wahr? Zwischen den Todessern und der Tatsache, daß er sein Leben ausschließlich mit Singles und Heranwachsenden verbringt, glaubt er allen Ernstes, daß Liebe aus nichts als Hormonen und Gesäusel besteht. Der arme Kerl erkennt sie nicht einmal, wenn er sie direkt vor der Nase hat. Ich werde selbstverständlich etwas dagegen unternehmen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer den wärmsten Dank meiner lieben Beta, TheVirginian, für die blitzschnelle und befruchtende Arbeit!

**7\. Kapitel**

Hermine füllte sorgfältig die Liste der jüngsten Charge an Tränken aus, die an die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse gingen. Zwanzig kleine Flaschen von dem konzentrationsstärkenden Sirup, genau das Richtige für Kinder mit Lernproblemen, dreißig etwas größere Flaschen des milden Schlaftrankes, der sich zunehmender Beliebtheit erfreute, und vierzig winzige Fläschchen eines Trankes, den sie in einem von Severus' alten Büchern gefunden hatte. Ihr Vorschlag, diesen zu verkaufen, hatte ihn erröten lassen, und der Testlauf bei den weißen Mäusen hatte zwei Würfe hervorgebracht. Der Trank mochte ein wenig indelikat sein, aber auch Zauberer waren zuallererst Männer, und sie war sicher, daß er Absatz fand.

Sie datierte die Seite und wollte gerade das Auftragsbuch schließen, als ihr das Datum bewußt wurde. Überrascht sah sie auf. Severus, der am anderen Ende des Eßtisches saß, arbeitete sich mit gerunzelter Stirn durch eine schwierige Übersetzung aus einem alten Buch.

„Severus?"

„Hm?" Er kritzelte ein paar Worte, die er gleich darauf wieder ausstrich, ohne aufzusehen.

„Wußtest du, daß ich heute seit genau acht Monaten hier bin?"

Er sah auf. „Ist es schon so lange her?", fragte er erstaunt. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen rechnete er nach. „Tatsächlich."

„Mir kommt es gar nicht so lange vor", stimmte sie zu und klopfte sich nachdenklich mit ihrem Füller auf die Lippen. Federn waren eine schöne Sache, aber sie war keine Hogwarts-Schülerin mehr, und von ihrem ersten Verdienst hatte sie zwei gute Füller gekauft. Die machten weniger Sauerei und mußten nicht ständig nachgeschärft werden, und sie konnte darauf herumkauen, ohne daß ihr schlecht wurde.

„Und seit der letzten Schlacht sind fast elf Monate vergangen... ich verstehe zwar nicht warum, aber auch das erscheint mir bereits viel länger her."

„Stimmt". Severus runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Wir sollten vielleicht anfangen, Kater-Tränke zu brauen", ergänzte er resigniert.

Hermine war es mittlerweile gewohnt, seinen Gedankengängen zu folgen. An manchen Tagen schienen sie überhaupt nicht miteinander sprechen zu müssen...

„Die Siegesfeiern", stimmte sie bedrückt zu. „Wenn es je eine Gelegenheit gab, bei der mir nicht nach Feiern zumute war..."

Severus warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Ja. Es wäre passender, diesen Tag in stillem Gedenken zu verbringen."

„Ja." Sie sah auf das Auftragsbuch hinunter. Fast ein Jahr war es her seit Rons Tod - und der Gedanke daran tat längst nicht mehr so weh wie damals. Sie trauerte um ihn und würde ihn immer vermissen, aber er war Teil eines Lebens, das vor einem Jahr zu Ende gegangen war. Die Welt, die sie sich nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, hatte mit der Welt davor nichts zu tun. Dissoziation, zu erwarten bei jemandem, der ein so schweres Trauma erlitten hatte. Sie war sich dessen bewußt, fühlte sich aber trotzdem manchmal ein wenig schuldig dafür, daß sie ihr Leben weiterlebte.

Die Stille wurde fühlbar. Mit einem Kopfschütteln schob Hermine ihre unerfreulichen Gedanken fort. „Ich werde die neue Charge morgen früh in die Winkelgasse bringen", erklärte sie bestimmt. „Dann kann ich gleich auch unsere Vorräte ergänzen und nach den Kater-Tränken fragen. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, diese zu brauen, wenn er bereits damit eingedeckt ist."

Severus nickte. „Wir brauchen ein Elfisch-Wörterbuch", erklärte er und betrachtete den Text vor ihm stirnrunzelnd. „Ich komme mit der deutschen Übersetzung nicht weiter. Vielleicht habe ich mit dem Originaltext mehr Glück."

„Ist gut. Und du brauchst neue Roben." Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Diese hier sind reichlich schäbig."

Er sah überrascht hoch. „Sind sie nicht!"

„Doch. Schau dir deine Ellbogen an."

Grummelnd untersuchte er die abgewetzten Stellen an seinen Ellbogen. „Wenn es sein muß... aber schwarze."

„Oh, wirklich? Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, daß du schwarz magst", gab sie mit unschuldig geöffneten Augen und einem mädchenhaften Kichern von sich.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr, doch dann grinste er plötzlich. „Grau wäre in Ordnung, wenn es sein muß. Wenn du so großen Wert auf Abwechslung legst!" Es klang, als würde er ihr ein enormes Zugeständnis machen.

Hermine lachte. „Und beraube dich deines Markenzeichens? Niemals." Sie musterte ihn erneut. „Obwohl – wie wäre es mit dunkelblau?"

„Dunkelblau wäre akzeptabel", gab er nach und betrachtete überlegend seine Ärmel. „Und bitte aus Wolle."

„In Ordnung. Ich brauche einen Winterumhang und noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Du auch. Ich versuche, alles in einem Aufwasch zu erledigen. Ingredienzien, Kleidung – brauchen wir sonst noch etwas?"

Sie griff nach einem Stück Pergament. „Ich mache eine Liste.

* * *

Das Haus wirkte leer ohne ihre Gegenwart.

Mit Sentimentalität hatte das natürlich nichts zu tun. Severus Snape war nie sentimental. Er... langweilte sich. Er hatte nichts zu erledigen, niemanden, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte, abgesehen von Winky – und diese war ihm zwar ergeben, aber Konversation war nicht ihre Sache. Und seine Bücher hatte er alle gelesen. Er langweilte sich, aber er vermißte sie nicht.

Hermine hatte bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn er sich ein Buch von ihr borgte. Sie hatte neulich etwas in der Hand gehabt, „Muggelbeziehungen durch die Jahrhunderte", mit einem schreiend bunten Bild einer Hexenverbrennung auf dem Einband. Das mochte entweder interessant sein oder ihm beim Einschlafen helfen – und beidem ging die Zeit herum.

Ihr Zimmer war ziemlich unordentlich, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz, aber immer noch besser als ihr Ende des Eßtisches, den sie beide als Schreibtisch nutzten. Interessiert sah er sich um. Eine gewisse Neugierde konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, als er nach dem Buch suchte. Oder nach irgendeinem Buch, das auch nur ansatzweise Unterhaltung versprach. Sie hatte immerhin weder Kosmetik noch Schönheitsmittelchen herumstehen, und sie schien rosa und lila Socken zu schätzen.

Auf ihrem Nachttisch lag ein ihm unbekannter Titel, ein zerfleddertes Taschenbuch, dem man ansah, daß es heiß geliebt und immer wieder gelesen wurde. 'Jane Eyre' hieß es. Er drehte es um. Offenbar ein Muggelroman, entnahm er der Beschreibung. 'Klassische Erzählung'... 'Romanze'...

Hermine las einen _Liebesroman_? Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sie erschien ihm viel zu vernünftig für solche Lektüre. Er drehte das Buch wieder um und betrachtete die Vorderseite. Das Bild eines Hauses war zu sehen. Eines Herrenhauses immerhin. Hm.

Sämtliche Liebesromane, die er in seiner Zeit als Lehrer konfisziert hatte, hatten in Ohnmacht fallende Frauen, halbnackte Männer oder wogende Busen auf dem Einband gehabt – oder alles zusammen. Er klappte es auf, blätterte durch die ersten Seiten – und dann stach ihm ein Satz nicht etwa ins Auge, nein, er sprang aus dem Buch, griff sich seine Pupille und klebte diese auf dem Papier fest.

„ _Er tyrannisierte und maßregelte mich, nicht zwei- oder dreimal in der Woche, auch nicht ein- oder zweimal am Tag, sondern ständig. Jeder Nerv an mir fürchtete ihn, jede Muskelfaser auf meinen Knochen zog sich zusammen, wenn er sich näherte. Manchmal verwirrte mich der Schrecken, den er verbreitete, denn ich besaß keinerlei Handhabe gegen seine Drohungen und Tätlichkeiten; die Dienstboten mochten ihren jungen Herrn nicht beleidigen, im dem sie für mich Partei ergriffen, und Mrs. Reed war bei diesem Thema blind und taub."_

Mit klopfendem Herzen schlug Severus das Buch zu. Was er da gelesen hatte, klang zu vertraut, nur allzu wahr... wie oft hatte er dieselben Gedanken gehabt? Was für ein Liebesroman hatte so einen Text?

Erneut öffnete er das Buch und überflog die Seiten davor. Es handelte sich nicht um eine von Mißbrauch geprägte Beziehung, wie er zuerst dachte, nein – Jane war ein _Kind,_ von anderen Kindern tyrannisiert. Von Kindern, die von den Erwachsenen verhätschelt und verwöhnt wurden und die nicht gestraft wurden für das, was sie Jane antaten... sondern sie wurde dafür gestraft, daß sie sich wehrte, wie er beim Weiterlesen feststellte. Oh ja, das war nur allzu vertraut.

Severus schlug die erste Seite auf. Hermine hatte ihren Namen mit der runden, gedehnten Handschrift eingetragen, die sie bereits als Elfjährige abgelegt hatte, als er sie das erste Mal sah. Das ramponierte Buch mußte schon lange einer ihrer Lieblinge sein.

Er öffnete es erneut, diesmal etwas weiter hinten. Ein anderer Satz fiel ihm ins Auge.

„ _Selbst wenn dich die ganze Welt hassen und für böse halten würde, obwohl dir dein eigenes Gewissen recht gibt und dich freispricht von Schuld, wärst du nicht ohne Freunde."_

„ _Nein. Ich weiß, daß ich gut von mir denken sollte, aber das reicht mir nicht. Wenn niemand mich liebt, sterbe ich lieber, Einsamkeit und Haß ertrage ich nicht, Helen. Schau, um von dir oder Miss Temple oder jemand anderem, den ich wirklich mag, echte Zuneigung zu erlangen, würde ich mir bereitwillig den Arm brechen, mich von einem Stier in die Luft schleudern lassen oder mich hinter ein ausschlagendes Pferd stellen, das mir seinen Huf gegen die Brust schmettert."_

Wieder schloß er das Buch, sanfter diesmal. Seine Hände bebten. Wenn er es nicht besser wüßte, würde er Schwarze Magie am Werk vermuten, Schwarze Magie, die seine schlimmsten Ängste und Erinnerungen nahm und die Worte formte, die er las. _Einsamkeit und Haß_... wer wollte unter solchen Umständen leben? Er konnte es nicht.

Auch vorher hatte er die konfiszierten Romane durchgeblättert, aber etwas Vergleichbares hatte er darin nie entdeckt.

Er sollte das Buch wohl besser zurücklegen. Es war eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher, sie hatte sicher etwas dagegen, wenn er es auslieh. Doch er wußte gut, daß er es nicht zurücklegen würde. Er wollte wissen, was aus der dickköpfigen, unglücklichen kleinen Jane geworden war, wollte wissen, ob sie ihrem Schicksal entkommen und glücklich geworden war. Der Einband hatte eine Romanze versprochen...

Das Buch in der Hand, kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück und machte es sich damit bequem.

* * *

„DU GLAUBST NICHT, WAS ER GETAN HAT!" Hermine trat aus dem Kamin der Weasleys, äußerlich ein wenig, innerlich dagegen sehr angeschlagen. Sie wurde rot, als ihr bewußt wurde, daß Ginny, mit der sie vor fünf Minuten durchs Feuer gesprochen hatte, nicht mehr alleine war. Remus und Tonks waren offenbar gerade eingetroffen und starrten sie nun vom Küchentisch aus an.

„Äh..."

„Was ist los?", wollte Remus wissen. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Mir geht's gut! Es ist nichts passiert. Es ist nur – er -" Hermine schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Severus hat sich eines von meinen Büchern ausgeliehen und LIEST es!", jammerte sie.

Die erstaunten Blicke der anderen waren fast hörbar.

„Äh – und das ist schlimm?", fragte Tonks vorsichtig.

„Ja, und wie! Himmel, warum habe ich es nicht unter der Matratze versteckt oder so?" Sie ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, lehnte sich über den Tisch und vergrub erneut das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Weil ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, daß er sich langweilt und dann in meinem Zimmer nach Lesestoff sucht, deswegen. Verdammt, ich hätte WISSEN müssen, daß er seinen Riesenzinken in alles hineinsteckt, sobald es ihm besser geht!" Eigentlich mochte sie seine Nase sogar ziemlich gerne, aber im Moment war sie auf _keinen_ Teil von ihm besonders gut zu sprechen.

„Ist wohl ein peinliches Buch?", fragte Tonks interessiert. „Ist doch kein Schund, oder? Weil – das wäre wirklich blamabel."

„Nein, kein Schund." DER Gedanke ließ ihr fast das Herz stehenbleiben. Gott sei Dank hatte sie das zuhause gelassen. „Nein, aber es ist 'Jane Eyre'!"

Ginny, die es in der Schule ausgeliehen hatte, zog scharf die Luft ein. Tonks war verblüfft. „Ist das schlimm?"

„Es ist ein Klassiker", erklärte Remus und warf Hermine einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, wobei seine Lippen allerdings ein klein wenig zuckten. „Die – äh – Heldin findet darin die wahre Liebe bei einem großen, dunklen, unattraktiven aber charmanten Mann, der eine dunkle Vergangenheit hat und doppelt so alt ist wie sie."

Hermine wimmerte auf und ließ ihre Stirn mit einem leisen 'klonk' auf die Tischplatte sinken.

„Das ist das Peinlichste, was mir _jemals_ passiert ist!"

„Ohhhh." Tonks nickte kichernd. „Gute Güte... und er liest es? Einen Liebesroman?"

„Das ist kein Liebesroman!", stellte Hermine richtig, den Kopf noch immer auf dem Tisch. „Es ist ein Klassiker! Jane hat eine tragische Kindheit und ein sehr schweres Leben, aber sie bewahrt sich ihre Selbstachtung und ihre Rechtschaffenheit allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz!"

„Und sie heiratet einen großen, dunklen, unattraktiven aber charmanten Mann mit dunkler Vergangenheit, der doppelt so alt ist wie sie", ergänzte Ginny und versuchte vergeblich, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Nachdem er fürchterlich zugerichtet worden ist und wieder gesundgepflegt werden muß."

Hermine wimmerte erneut. Diesmal lauter.

„Aber sie war schon vorher in ihn verliebt", ergänzte Remus und grinste kläglich. „Ich fürchte, das hilft auch nicht gerade."

Tonks tätschelte Hermines Schulter. „Warum hast du es überhaupt mitgenommen, wenn es so – äh – offensichtlich ist?", wollte sie neugierig wissen.

„Das war mir nicht BEWUßT!", wimmerte Hermine und setzte sich auf. Ihr Gesicht war rot und heiß.

„Ich meine – ich weiß, daß das blöd klingt, aber ich habe das Buch, seit ich neun bin und habe einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht! Mir sind die Parallelen erst aufgefallen, als ich ihn es lesen sah. Und dann wollte er es mir nicht zurückgeben!", ergänzte sie entrüstet.

„Das ist vielleicht ganz gut so", sagte Ginny ermutigend. „Ich meine, wenn es ihm besser geht, dann brauchst du ja nicht mehr lange dortzubleiben, oder?"

Hermine starrte sie an, als hätte sie auf einmal zwei Köpfe. „Ginny, wir sind Geschäftspartner! Auch wenn ich ausziehe, begegne ich ihm täglich. Und er würde _wissen_ , daß ich davongelaufen bin, _und_ ich kann nicht mehr im Schlafanzug arbeiten, wenn mir danach ist."

„Du arbeitest im Schlafanzug?", fragte Ginny mit großen Augen.

„Nein! Aber ich könnte, wenn ich wollte." Hermine vergrub das Gesicht wieder in den Händen. „Oh Gott... 'Jane Eyre' ist eines meiner Lieblingsbücher, was man ihm deutlich ansieht, ich werde ihm nie wieder ins Gesicht blicken können."

„Naja – es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du irgendwelche Absichten, ihn zu – äh – oder doch?", fragte Remus zögernd und mit einem winzigen Hauch von Abscheu im Gesicht.

„Nein!" Hermine wurde feuerrot, als sie diese halbe Wahrheit ausstieß. „Mir war nicht klar gewesen, daß da eine Parallele ist, bis ich ihn mit dem Buch sah. Und ja, in dem Moment ist mir das dann auch eingefallen, aber ich konnte nichts dafür!"

„Niemand könnte das", tröstete Ginny. „Das ist so, als wenn dir jemand sagt, du sollst nicht an einen rosa Elefanten denken."

„Genau!" seufzte Hermine. „Natürlich mag ich ihn gerne -"

Die plötzliche, abrupte Stille ließ sie aufsehen. Alle starrten sie an. „Ja, ich mag ihn!", gab sie ein wenig verlegen zu. „Was ist daran verkehrt?"

Ginny wirkte fassungslos, Remus leicht entsetzt. Tonks, die alle drei anstarrte, war nur verblüfft.

„Warum?", wollte sie wissen, als niemand sonst Anstalten machte, zu fragen. „Ich meine, ich kenne ihn kaum, nur durch den Orden ein bißchen. Aber er hat auf mich immer den Eindruck eines knurrigen, alten Griesgrams gemacht."

„Naja, das wärst du an seiner Stelle auch." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Er saß immer zwischen allen Stühlen, von keiner Seite wurde er gemocht und das, seit er jünger ist als du. So einsam und unerwünscht zu sein, würde jeden zu einem Griesgram machen."

Tonks nickte verstehend, aber Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war schon immer so", widersprach er, „seit der ersten Klasse. Er war damals ganz schön hinterhältig."

„Harry hat davon erzählt", stimmte Hermine zu. „Und wir reden hier von Harry, der alles andere als ein guter Beobachter ist und, Gott weiß, er ist keine Leuchte im Umgang mit anderen – tut mir leid, Ginny."

„Ich liebe ihn, aber ich bin nicht blind für seine Fehler", sagte Ginny trocken.

„- was er mir jedenfalls erzählt hat, war zwar ziemlich zusammenhanglos, aber ich habe es sinngemäß verstanden." Sie begegnete offen Remus' Blick. Sie hatte ihn immer gemocht, aber das war ein Strauß, der schon längst mit ihm hätte ausgefochten werden müssen.

„Die Herumtreiber konnten ihn nicht ausstehen, oder? Kann man ihnen natürlich nicht verdenken. Dürrer, kleiner Blödmann, ziemlich unattraktiv, humorloser Strebertyp, der immer blökt, daß ihr Schwierigkeiten kriegt, wenn ihr nicht aufhört..."

„Genau." Remus grinste ihr reumütig zu.

„Mit anderen Worten, genau wie ich in der ersten Klasse", schloß Hermine scharf.

Remus blinzelte. „Ich – nein! Hermine, Snape war anders. Er war fies, schon damals, schnüffelte überall herum wie-"

„Wie jemand, der sich davor fürchtet, daß sich jemand auf ihn stürzt?"

„Nein! Ich – naja, vielleicht, aber er schlich ständig herum, er war ein fieser, schleimiger kleiner Idiot-"

„Prima, jetzt wird's persönlich. Vielleicht willst du als Nächstes etwas über mich loswerden? Mein Haar kommt da immer gut."

Remus machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Er hat ausgeteilt wie er bekommen hat, wirklich, er-"

„Oh, hat er? Hat sich noch drei Leute gesucht und euch einzeln immer vier gegen einen angegriffen, was?"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Schau, Hermine, ich weiß, daß er gute Gründe für seinen Groll auf uns hat", gab Remus betrübt zu. „Aber es war nicht – ich weiß nicht, was er dir erzählt hat, aber es war nicht so boshaft, wie er-"

„Er hat mir überhaupt nichts erzählt", knurrte Hermine. „Ich habe zuviel Respekt vor ihm, um in seinem Privatleben herumzuschnüffeln, und er bringt mir denselben Respekt entgegen. Aber ich habe ein bißchen was von Harry erfahren, und ich habe ihn und Severus oft genug zusammen gesehen. Severus mag ein Mistkerl von Lehrer gewesen sein, aber jedesmal, wenn Harry versucht hat, sich mit ihm anzulegen, hat er beinahe hysterisch reagiert. Ich habe das damals nicht verstanden, ich war zu jung dazu. Ich habe erst sehr viel später begriffen, daß es sich um eine tief verwurzelte, instinktive Reaktion war."

Die anderen starrten sie verständnislos an. Hermine verzog das Gesicht und erklärte:

„Er brachte dieses Gesicht und diesen Haß auf ihn so nachhaltig mit Schmerz und Angst in Verbindung, daß er sich vor Harry beinahe so sehr fürchtete, wie er sich vor James gefürchtet haben muß. Das machte ihn wütend, und so viel Angst und Wut tragen nicht gerade zu rationalem Handeln bei."

Ginny nickte. „Das stimmt." Die anderen betrachteten sie überrascht. „Ich habe von Harry und – Ron eine ganze Menge über seine Reaktionen erfahren. Ich dachte immer, daß sie übertreiben, aber wenn sie recht hatten... es würde eine Menge erklären. Ich hatte selbst zwar nie Probleme mit ihm, abgesehen von dem 'ihr seid alle dumm wie Bohnenstroh, und ich hasse es zu unterrichten'-Gewäsch, aber gab sich im Unterricht immer, als ob er das personifizierte Böse sei oder so..."

„Sie haben nicht übertrieben". Hermine biß sich auf die Lippen. „Ich habe nie erlebt, daß das mit jemand anderem passierte oder passiert wäre. Er hatte Alpträume über Voldemort, die ihm weniger zugesetzt haben. Nur Harry hat ihn je so die Fassung verlieren lassen."

Remus war bleich geworden und starrte auf den Boden. „Es – es war nicht so schlimm", sagte er kleinlaut, als versuche er sich selbst davon zu überzeugen.

„Ach nein?" Hermine beugte sich vor und legte ihre Hände flach auf den Tisch.

„Als ich in der ersten Klasse war, hat kaum je jemand mit mir gesprochen. Ich war verängstigt, ich war fehl am Platz, ich war häßlich. Niemand mochte mich, ich hatte keinen einzigen Freund. Ich bin beinahe von einem Troll getötet worden, als ich mir auf dem Mädchenklo die Augen ausheulte, weil dieser große, sommersprossige Idiot und sein mickriger, ach-so-berühmter Kumpel sich vor mir darüber lustig gemacht hatten, wie unbeliebt ich bin. Sie haben mich nur gerettet, weil sie Mitleid mit mir hatten.

Stell dir mich an Severus' Stelle vor, Remus, und all die ach-so-lustigen Späße von James und Sirius auf meine Kosten veranstaltet, und dann SAG MIR NOCHMAL, DAß DAS NICHT SO SCHLIMM WAR!"

Remus starrte sie mit offenem Mund an – und senkte, vor Verlegenheit rot geworden, den Blick auf seine Hände. Er brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Ich weiß, daß ihr beide euch nie ausstehen konntet", fuhr Hermine grimmig fort. „Und ich weiß auch, daß man als Teenager manchmal ein wirklich katastrophal schlechtes Urteilsvermögen besitzt. Aber versuch _nie_ , das vor mir zu rechtfertigen, Remus Lupin, denn ich bin oft genug ein beliebtes Ziel gewesen und weiß, wie schlimm das ist. Und um das ein für allemal festzuhalten: Sprich mir gegenüber nie wieder so von ihm. Du kennst ihn nicht so gut wie ich. Du hast nicht gehört, was er bei seinen Alpträumen von sich gibt, du hast nicht erlebt, wie er dann um sich schlägt, weil er panische Angst davor hat, berührt zu werden. Er hat sich nicht an dir verzweifelt festgeklammert, weil er weder aufwachen konnte, noch aufhören zu weinen. Und du bist nicht sieben Jahre lang in der Schule mit jemandem zusammen gewesen, den er mit aller Macht haßte und trotzdem immer wieder _gerettet_ hat, weil er es nicht ertrug, zuzusehen, wenn jemand ein Kind angreift!"

Die anderen drei starrten sie an. Remus wirkte jämmerlich schuldbewußt, Tonks verblüfft und betroffen, und Ginny hatte einen sonderbaren, unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. „Stimmt", meinte sie leise, „in der Hinsicht ist er wie du."

„Was soll denn das heißen?", brauste Hermine auf.

„Du kannst ebenfalls nicht tatenlos zusehen, wenn jemand Hilfloses angegriffen wird", fuhr Ginny ruhig fort. „Selbst Hauselfen... du erträgst es nicht, wenn jemand herumkommandiert wird, selbst wenn er kein Mensch ist."

„Verdammt richtig!", schnappte Hermine und stand auf. „Und Severus IST ein Mensch, und er braucht mich! 'Jane Eyre' hin oder her." Sie sah sich um. „KRUMMBEIN!", rief sie. Der Halbkniesel, den sie bei Ginny gelassen hatte, als sie damals nach Snape suchen ging, kam gemächlich unter der Anrichte zum Vorschein. Sie nahm ihn hoch. „Wir GEHEN, Krummbein", erklärte sie, funkelte die restlichen Anwesenden an und disapparierte mit einem wütenden Krachen verdrängter Luft.

„Au weia", meinte Tonks leise.

„Oh ja." Ginny nickte zustimmend.

Remus seufzte. „Ich habe nicht im Traum mit so etwas gerechnet", erklärte er kleinlaut. „Tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen."

„Oh doch, was war nicht schlecht", meinte Tonks ernst. „Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt Bescheid."

Remus sah sie überrascht an. „Bescheid? Worüber?"

„Daß es Hermine ziemlich heftig erwischt hat", erklärte Ginny sanft. „Sie weiß es zwar noch nicht, aber es ist so."

* * *

Hermine hatte seit jenem qualvollen Monat nach Rons Tod nicht mehr geweint. Hier und da vielleicht eine Träne, aber kein richtiges Weinen. Zumindest nicht im Wachzustand.

Nun, nachdem sie direkt in ihr Zimmer appariert war, hatte sie sich um Krummbein eingerollt und weinte sich das Herz aus dem Leib. Um Ron, um den jungen, verängstigten Severus, um den verbitterten, unglücklichen Erwachsenen, der er geworden war, wegen des Streits, weil sie Ginny angeschrieen hatte und weil alles anders war. Krummbein schnurrte besorgt und rieb sein Gesicht sanft gegen ihr Kinn, was Hermines Tränen nur verstärkte, während sie ihn fest an sich klammerte.

Irgendwann später ging die Tür auf. Sie hörte einen vertrauten, ungleichmäßigen Schritt.

„Hermine? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie schluckte und versuchte, ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr vor ihm geweint, und das sollte auch besser so bleiben.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung", flüsterte sie, setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht.

„Sturzflutartige Tränenströme werden, soweit ich weiß, gewöhnlich nicht mit 'alles in Ordnung' in Verbindung gebracht." Er klang unsicher. Unbeholfen tätschelte er ihr die Schulter.

Hermine sah auf und biß sich auf die Lippen. Er wirkte – verloren. Er wußte nicht, wie er mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen umgehen sollte und erst recht nicht mit denen anderer. Sie bezweifelte, daß er wußte, wie man jemanden tröstete, der aus der Fassung geraten war. Die unbeholfene Hand auf ihrer Schulter bedeutete, daß er es zumindest versuchte.

Und das half überhaupt nicht. Ein Severus, der sich bemühte, freundlich zu sein, gerade als sie sich über ihre konfusen Gefühle über ihn klar wurde, das war -

„Mir geht's gut", schnüffelte sie."Ich – ich war bei Ginny, um Krummbein abzuholen", erklärte sie und strich über das weiche Katzenfell. „Ich vermisse ihn und habe angenommen, daß du nichts dagegen hast."

Sie sah ihn kurz an. Es war alles viel zu – kompliziert -, als daß sie seinem Blick länger standgehalten hätte.

„Es war das erste Mal, daß ich im Fuchsbau war, seit..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich.

Severus nickte, und die Hand verschwand von ihrem Rücken. „Ich verstehe", sagte er vorsichtig. „Krummbein ist natürlich willkommen."

Er hinkte hinaus, die Tür leise hinter sich schließend.

Hermine fühlte sich noch um ein Vielfaches schlechter als vor seinem Hereinkommen. Sie hatte Ron als Entschuldigung mißbraucht, hatte damit die Besorgnis eines Mannes abgewehrt, den Ron gehaßt hatte und für den sie mehr Zuneigung empfand, als sie jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie waren Freunde, waren sich in mancher Hinsicht näher, als sie je Ron und Harry nahe gewesen war, da sie mehr gemeinsam hatten. Und... und jetzt war alles so kompliziert geworden, weil zu dem unerwünschten Gedanken nun das unerwünschte Bewußtwerden gekommen war und weil sie nicht wußte, wie sie das wieder loswerden sollte...

Sie suchte nach einem Taschentuch und blinzelte überrascht: 'Jane Eyre' lag wieder auf ihrem Nachttisch, genau da, wo es zuvor gelegen hatte. Statt dessen war 'Stolz und Vorurteil', das sie statt dessen gelesen hatte, verschwunden.

* * *

Severus klappte den schmalen Taschenband zusammen und lehnte sich zurück, die Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt.

Beide Bücher hatten sich als überraschend erhellend erwiesen. Dem Warum und Weshalb des Verhaltens der Charaktere war viel Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet worden, und da beide aus dem weiblichen Blickwinkel und von weiblichen Autoren geschrieben waren, ermöglichten sie einen wertvollen Einblick in die Funktionsweise des weiblichen Verstandes – der ihm bisher als nahezu undurchdringliches Mysterium erschienen war.

Er hatte ein paar der Romanzen und reißerischen Zeitschriften gelesen, die er in der Schule konfisziert hatte, wobei es ihn beschämte, seiner Neugier nachgegeben zu haben. Beides hatte jedoch seine Meinung bestätigt, daß Romantik und, in Konsequenz, Liebe, aus einer Mischung süßlicher Gefühle und frenetischer Grapscherei bestand. Süßliche Gefühle erzeugten in ihm Übelkeit, und auch wenn frenetisches Gegrapsche etwas für sich hatte, war es doch nicht wert, deswegen für den Rest seines Lebens mit einem gefühlsduseligen Trottel festzusitzen. Seine Eltern waren miteinander nicht glücklich gewesen, und sein Vater hatte den jungen Severus nie vergessen lassen, daß er daran schuld war, daß sein Vater seine Mutter und ihn am Hals gehabt hatten, und daß die Schwangerschaft seiner Mutter Tobias Snapes Leben ruiniert hatte.

Nein: Gefühl, Romantik, Liebe und Leidenschaft waren alles nur Fallstricke für die Unachtsamen.

Daß er nun, als fast Vierzigjähriger, plötzlich begriff, daß da vielleicht doch mehr dran war, als er bisher geglaubt hatte, war ein Schock für ihn. Er schlug das Buch erneut auf und suchte nach den Sätzen, die ihn besonders berührt hatten:

 _Wenn Dankbarkeit und Achtung eine gute Basis für Liebe sind, so wird_   
_Elisabeths_   
_Gefühlswechsel weder unwahrscheinlich noch falsch wirken._

Achtung. Ein Wort, das er bisher nicht mit Liebe in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Vor der Dankbarkeit war er auf der Hut, denn die war doch zu unzuverlässig, doch sie hatte auch von 'Respekt' gesprochen. Elisabeths Vater hatte später nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, daß Mr. Darcy ein „stolzer, unangenehmer Mann" war, doch er hatte seine Tochter besorgt gebeten, keinen Mann zu heiraten, den sie nicht respektieren könne. Und Jane hatte sich, trotz ihrer Liebe zu Mr. Rochester, geweigert, unter Umständen bei ihm zu bleiben, die ihren Respekt für ihn und sich selbst besudelten.

Beide Männer beneidete er glühend, auch wenn sie nur Romanfiguren waren: auch wenn sie viele schlechte Charakterzüge mit ihm teilten, hatten sie doch Liebe und Glück mit zwei intelligenten, treuen jungen Frauen gefunden. Und dieser Gedanke wiederum führte ihn in eine Richtung, die er besser im Keim hätte er sticken sollen...

Hermine hatte mit Jane und Elisabeth viel gemeinsam. Sie hatte ein feuriges Temperament, das sie jedoch streng im Zaum hielt. Sie war ehrlich und sehr loyal. Sie hatte ein stark ausgeprägtes moralisches Empfinden und zögerte nicht, das Richtige zu tun, auch wenn es schwierig war oder sie unbeliebt machte. Sie war rechtschaffen, mutig und tapfer.

Kurz, sie war eine bewundernswerte, junge Frau, für die er großen Respekt hegte. Und Achtung. Die Dankbarkeit gab er dagegen nicht zu, auch wenn sie vorhanden war. Und wenn es stimmte, was in den Büchern galt, daß es möglich war, Respekt und Kameradschaft mit Liebe zu verbinden, dann wollte er genau das. Mehr als er jemals etwas in seinem Leben gewollt hatte.

Er wollte _sie._

Der Gedanke war nicht unmöglich. Ganz offensichtlich liebte und schätzte sie die beiden Bücher, sie hatte sie beinahe in Fetzen gelesen. Das zeigte doch bestimmt eine gewisse Bereitschaft, jemanden mit den Mängeln eines oder beider Helden zumindest in Betracht zu ziehen? Der Altersunterschied war nicht größer als der zwischen Mr. Rochester und Jane.

Beide Männer waren nach außen hin schlechtgelaunt, grob und stolz, hatten sich bei näherer Bekanntschaft jedoch zum Besseren geändert. Sicher, Darcy sah gut aus – Mr. Rochester aber nicht, und es schien Jane nicht im Geringsten gestört zu haben. Darcy war anfangs ausgesprochen unhöflich zu Elisabeth gewesen, Rochester Jane gegenüber herablassend, aber ihre anfängliche Unfreundlichkeit war ihnen vergeben worden.

Anderseits mußte keiner der beiden gegen die Erinnerung an eine als Held gestorbene, erste Liebe antreten.

Severus war schon immer der Meinung, daß Ron Hermines nicht wert gewesen war, selbst als er sie noch beide unterrichtet und gleichermaßen verabscheut hatte. Sicher, Ron war tapfer und loyal gewesen – aber auch dumm. Früher oder später hätte Hermine mit Sicherheit genug davon gehabt, im übertragenen wie realen Sinn für ihn die Hausaufgaben zu machen, und sich nach einem geistig ebenbürtigen Partner gesehnt. Aber dazu war es nicht gekommen, der Junge war gefallen, und wenn ihr plötzlicher Weinanfall gestern irgendetwas zu bedeuten hatte, dann das, daß sie ihn noch lange nicht überwunden hatte.

Theoretisch hatte er also durchaus eine Chance, aber nicht jetzt. Es war noch nicht mal ein Jahr her. Wenn er ihr noch ein Jahr gab oder zwei, hätte sie ihr gebrochenes Herz vielleicht überwunden und könnte...

Ihren Verstand so komplett verlieren, daß sie sich für ihn interessierte? Es zuließ, von all ihren Freunden verschmäht zu werden, wie es unweigerlich kommen mußte, wenn sie sich mit ihm einließ? Zuneigung zu dem kaputten Krüppel von Mann empfinden, der er geworden war?

Er sah finster auf seine Hand, die sich um das Buch krampfte. Er war für ein paar Augenblicke gefährlich weit in die Selbsttäuschung abgedriftet, etwas, das er sich keinesfalls noch einmal erlauben durfte. Er sollte dankbar sein für ihre Freundschaft und sich keiner Hoffnung auf mehr hingeben. Er hatte ihre Kameradschaft, konnte sie täglich sehen und mit ihr zusammensein... was wollte er mehr? Gut, seine Libido sah das anders, aber er hatte fast achtzehn Jahre lang wie ein Mönch gelebt und war daran gewöhnt. Und er wollte lieber für den Rest seines Lebens enthaltsam bleiben, als ihre Freundschaft zu verlieren.

Es war ganz einfach. Er mußte nur das Buch zurücklegen und so tun, als hätte er weder dieses noch das andere jemals gelesen, so wie sie, nach ihrem Versuch, ihm 'Jane Eyre' wieder abzunehmen. Bisher war er mit ihrer Freundschaft zufrieden gewesen. Er mußte sich nur zwingen, die andere, sinnlose Hoffnung zu ignorieren, die die Bücher in ihm geweckt hatte.

Er konnte das. Er hatte Voldemort getäuscht, da konnte es doch nicht so schwer sein, sich selbst zu täuschen, nicht wahr?

  
_Fortsetzung folgt_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die zitierte Passagen aus _Jane Eyre_ habe ich meiner Manesse-Ausgabe entnommen, übersetzt von Andrea Ott, Zürich, 2001.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein riesengroßes, dickes, fettes Dankeschön an meine unermüdliche Beta, TheVirginian. Wie immer war sie blitzschnell und mehr als hilfreich.

**8\. Kapitel**   


Die Lage in Spinner's End wurde von Tag zu Tag angespannter.

Der häusliche Friede, zu dem sie vor dem schicksalsträchtigen Buchdiebstahl gefunden hatten, gehörte offenbar der Vergangenheit an. Obwohl ihre Zusammenarbeit nach wie vor gut funktionierte und beide die Gesellschaft des anderen genossen, war eine gewisse Spannung nicht zu verhehlen. Severus war reizbarer als je zuvor, und auch Hermine war ein wenig nervös. Dabei half es kein bißchen, daß er ihren Spitzen mit Gestichel begegnete – was sie amüsierte, bis ihr bewußt wurde, daß sie diese Eigenschaft deshalb schätzte, weil Harry oder Ron in der gleichen Situation verletzt geschaut oder geschmollt hätten. Das Begreifen, daß sie Severus auch in dieser Hinsicht bevorzugte, erzeugte ein gräßliches Gefühl von Untreue.

Es half ebensowenig, daß ständig jemand mit ihr sprechen wollte.

Harry ging das Problem ihrer Verbindung zum gefürchteten Snape auf gewohnte Weise an – wie bei allen Problemen persönlicher Natur ignorierte er es und hoffte, daß es sich von alleine erledigen würde. Ginny ignorierte freundlicherweise das Gespräch im Fuchsbau. Doch da ihr Verbleib nun bekannt war, suchten noch ein paar andere den Kontakt zu ihr, Parvati zum Beispiel, mit der sie sich nie besonders gut verstanden hatte. Gegen Nevilles Besuche hatte sie nichts einzuwenden, er war stets nett und lieber über seinen tollen neuen Job als Lehrling für Kräuterkunde in St. Mungos, als ihr persönliche Fragen zu stellen. Oder Luna, die nun mit ihrer gewohnten Mischung aus völligem Schwachsinn und beunruhigender Richtigkeit für den Quibbler schrieb. Hermine hatte, sehr zu Severus' Mißfallen, das Magazin, das sich dieser Tage als überraschend unterhaltsam erwies, abonniert. Lunas Talent, aufgeblasene Egos zum Platzen zu bringen und überzeugende Lügen zu enttarnen, war schon zu Schulzeiten groß gewesen und entwickelte sich zu neuen Höhen.

Hermine wurde langsam und unaufhaltsam aus dem schützenden Panzer, den das Haus in Spinner's End für sie darstellte, herausgezogen, und sie haßte es. Solange sie nur zu dritt waren, war sie glücklich gewesen. Keine unverfrorenen Fragen, niemand, der wissen wollte, wie Severus 'wirklich war', als sei er ein fremdartiges Tier, keine unerwünschte Anteilnahme an dem, worüber sie nicht nachdenken mochte.

Und es half auch nicht, daß sie nun Besuch bekam – Severus jedoch nicht. Sicher, Draco kam regelmäßig zu Besuch. Es hatte sie sehr berührt, als sie begriff, daß er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer ehrlich schätzte und liebte, schlüpfriges kleines Frettchen, das er war. Er begegnete Severus mit ernsthaftem Respekt und wirklicher Zuneigung, die früher von seiner kriecherischen Haltung verborgen worden waren. Severus erwiderte die Zuneigung, und Hermine hatte sich mit leisem Bedauern dazu entschlossen, Draco freundlich zu begegnen. Immerhin bedeutete es ihm sehr viel, ihrem – Freund? Partner? Verbündeten?

Sie konnte nicht mehr sagen, was er für sie darstellte. 'Ehemaliger Lehrer' traf zu, hatte aber keine Bedeutung mehr. Inzwischen waren sie in jeder Hinsicht außer dem Tränkebrauen gleichgestellt – da war er ihr nach wie vor um Lichtjahre voraus, gleichzeitig jedoch gewillt, ihr beim Aufholen zu helfen. Mit Sicherheit waren sie Freunde und Partner, aber beides drückte nicht aus, wie kompliziert die Situation zwischen ihnen geworden war. Verbündete würden sie wohl immer sein, und der Begriff paßte weitaus besser, denn er barg in sich Andeutungen auf geteilte Anstrengungen und gemeinsam ausgefochtene Kämpfe. Aber nichts paßte genau.

In zunehmendem Maße ertappte sie sich selbst jedoch dabei, daß sie von ihm schlicht als „mein" dachte. Als ihr aufging, daß sie es Draco übelnahm, wenn er Severus die Treppen hinaufhalf, sah sie sich zum Rückzug ans Ende des Gartens gezwungen, wo sie eine ganze Weile Gnome über den Zaun werfen mußte, bis sie sich wieder in der Hand hatte.

Sie versuchte, die Sache logisch anzugehen. Sie hatte den Mann monatelang gepflegt. Sie hatten kaum einen anderen Menschen gesehen. Er war die absolute Antithese zu Ron und damit eine 'sichere' Person, auf die sie sich konzentrieren konnte. Es gab jede Menge absolut vernünftige Gründe, eine vorübergehende Verliebtheit in den Mann zu entwickeln. Kein Psychologe hätte ihrem momentanen Seelenzustand einen zweiten Blick geschenkt – wobei die Zaubererwelt wirklich DRINGEND ein paar gute Psychologie-Spezialisten brauchen konnte.

Nein, es war nichts als eine vorhersehbare Verliebtheit, die vorbeigehen würde. Sie würde weder sich noch Severus damit in Verlegenheit bringen, daß sie der Sache Beachtung schenkte.

„Oh, Mist!", stöhnte Hermine, als sie, von diesem schon hundertmal verfolgten Gedankengang abgelenkt, gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte, daß ihr Leinsamensud kurz vor dem Siedepunkt war. Sie riß ihn vom Feuer und schrie auf, als sie sich dabei die Finger verbrannte – aber wenigstens war der Sud nicht aufgekocht. Er hätte dadurch seine Wirkung verloren – und während Leinsaat überall zu haben war, war der Bezoar darin teuer gewesen. Wenn man Bezoare in Leinsamensud simmern ließ, konnte man ihre entgiftenden Eigenschaften in Flüssigkeit lösen. Wurde die Lösung jedoch zu heiß, ging die Wirkung des Bezoars verloren.

An ihren verbrannten Fingern saugend beobachtete sie besorgt den Kesselinhalt und atmete erleichtert auf: Die Lösung war von einem klaren, fast grellen Gelb – häßlich, aber die korrekte Farbe. Wäre die Lösung aufgekocht, wäre sie nun schmutzig-braun.

„Hermine?" Severus war am anderen Ende des Arbeitstisches beschäftigt, während Hermine auf den Sud hatte aufpassen sollen, damit dieser weder zu sehr abkühlte noch erhitzte. Er legte die Orchidee, die er gerade sorgfältig sezierte, beiseite, hinkte zu ihr hinüber und untersuchte behutsam ihre Hand. Entlang ihrer Finger waren gerötete Hautstellen und eine kleine Brandblase zu sehen.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?", fragte er grimmig. „Du weißt seit dem ersten Schuljahr bestens über Kesselsicherheit Bescheid!"

„Ich – äh – ich war in Gedanken", gab sie schuldbewußt zu. „Der Sud war kurz vorm Aufkochen. Er mußte schnellstens vom Feuer."

„Selbst dann dürfte das nicht passieren", knurrte er und langte nach der Brandsalbe, die in jedem gut ausgestatteten Laboratorium zum Inventar gehörte.

Das war zweifelsohne die mildeste Rüge, die er je verteilt hatte. Im Unterricht in Hogwarts hätte sie mit Sicherheit zu Spekulationen über seinen Gesundheitszustand geführt. Doch Hermine wünschte sich, er hätte sie angefahren – das wäre normaler gewesen als dieser milde Vorwurf und die sanfte Art, mit der er die Salbe behutsam auf die verbrannten Stellen strich. Sie zog ihre Finger weg und fingierte ein Zucken, als er überrascht aufsah. „Alles in Ordnung", versetzte sie mürrisch, „ich bin nur ausgerutscht, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Das hoffe ich doch", gab er säuerlich zurück. „Selbst Neville hat irgendwann das Konzept begriffen, daß es keine gute Idee ist, einen heißen Kessel mit bloßer Haut zu berühren."

Der scharfe Ton half. Sie haßte es, wenn er sie so ansah, denn dadurch bekam ihre dumme, vergängliche Schwärmerei nur unnötige Nahrung, und sie wußte nur zu gut, daß er es gar nicht so meinte.

„Was für eine Enttäuschung das gewesen sein muß", erwiderte sie schnippisch.

Später, nach einer hübschen kleinen Kabbelei, fühlte sie sich etwas besser. Die Lage war noch normal, auf eine Weise. Gut.

oOoOoOo

Severus hatte sich sich mit Winkys Hilfe schließlich dazu entschlossen, das kleine Häuschen umzuräumen. Das kleine Wohnzimmer, geräumiger als das winzige, schäbige Speisezimmerchen, diente nun als eine Art Arbeitszimmer. Der Eßtisch, mit einem Stuhl an jeder Schmalseite, stand nun hier und war prompt unter Stapeln von Pergamenten, Büchern, Flaschen und Federn verschwunden. Das unbequeme Sofa war verschwunden, doch Severus' bequemer Sessel war noch da, flankiert von einem weiteren für Hermine. Der Raum hatte etwas Anheimelndes bekommen und war nun richtig gemütlich, und Hermine und er hielten sich hauptsächlich hier auf oder im Laboratorium, meistens sogar gemeinsam.

Wären da nicht diese verflixten Bücher gewesen, wäre er jetzt mit Sicherheit glücklicher als je zuvor in seinem Leben.

Entschlossen verdrängte er diese Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Übersetzung eines schwer verständlichen elfischen Textabschnitts. Dieser enthielt vielversprechende Hinweise auf eine bis dahin in Vergessenheit geratene Verwendung einer Pflanze namens 'asahir', von der er annahm, daß es sich um Sternwinde handeln müsse. Selbst mit der Hilfe des Wörterbuchs und seinem eigenen, lückenhaften Elfisch, das sich vor allem auf Pflanzennamen beschränkte, war die Übersetzung eine Herausforderung, die er auf eine frustrierende Art und Weise genoß. Und die ihn erfreulich von unerfüllbaren Wünschen ablenkte.

Es klopfte. Severus fluchte leise. Das kam leider immer wieder vor, manchmal waren es sogar Muggel, die ihn meistens mit einem Schwall ihm weitgehend unverständlich bleibender Worte überfielen, bevor er sie abwimmeln konnte. Und da es manchmal eben Muggel waren, hatte er Winky verboten, zu öffnen. Er hoffte, daß Hermine sich erbarmte.

„Ich mache auf", sagte sie zu seinem Hinterkopf, als er sich wieder über sein Pergament beugte. Er lächelte. Die liebevolle, gespielte Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme gefiel ihm.

Hermine durchquerte den Raum, steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und zog hörbar den Atem ein. Severus sah alarmiert auf. Er wohnte nicht umsonst schon so lange mit ihr zusammen, als daß er nicht erkannte, wie es klang, wenn sie diese unterdrückte Wut entwickelte.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie mit eisiger Stimme wen auch immer auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

Er hörte nicht, was gesagt wurde, erkannte jedoch die Stimme und verspannte sich. Sie? Hier?

Hermine trat mit finsterem Gesicht von der Tür zurück. „Wenn Sie darauf bestehen", knurrte sie, marschierte zu ihm und baute sich beschützend neben ihm auf.

Severus war dankbar für ihren Beistand, als Minerva McGonagall eintrat. Sie hatten sich seit Albus' Tod vor über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesprochen, auch wenn er sie bei Bellatrix Lestranges Verhandlung gesehen hatte.

„Minerva", begrüßte er sie ruhig, instinktiv die Maske eisiger Kontrolle aufsetzend, die er jahrelang getragen hatte, und erhob sich. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Hallo, Severus", begann sie leise und lächelte unbehaglich. Sie sah älter aus und erschöpft. „Wir – wir haben dich lange nicht mehr gesehen".

„Das ist Ihnen also aufgefallen!", fuhr Hermine neben ihm auf. „Und das nach nur elf Monaten! Es muß sehr befriedigend sein, eine so enorme Beobachtungsgabe zu besitzen". Ihr schneidend-süßer Tonfall verriet, wie wütend sie war.

Severus grinste leicht, erfreut von ihrem beschützenden Zorn und entschieden amüsiert über Minervas fassungslos-verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck. Soweit er wußte, war Hermine Minerva gegenüber bisher noch nicht einmal kurz angebunden gewesen, geschweige denn so eindeutig grob.

„In der Tat, das muß es", stimmte er ihr kühl zu. Er lud die Schulleiterin mit einer Handbewegung ein, sich in einen der Sessel am anderen Ende des Raumes zu setzen und folgte ihr, sein Hinken absichtlich leicht übertreibend. Hermine spielte gekonnt mit und half ihm mit besorgtem Gemurmel in den zweiten Sessel, um sich dann wieder neben ihm aufzubauen. Er konnte ihr Gesicht zwar nicht sehen, aber nach Minervas Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen wurde diese von Hermines hübschen braunen Augen geradezu durchbohrt.

„Das ist unangebracht, Miss Granger", erwiderte Minerva steif. „Ich habe mich selbstverständlich von Severus' Wohlergehen überzeugt, und da ich Sie hier und verantwortlich wußte -"

„Sahen Sie keinen Grund, sich zu bemühen? Vorbeizuschauen? Einen Besuch zu machen? Severus wissen zu lassen, daß man ihn nicht vergessen hat?", schnappte Hermine, doch sie verstummte, als Severus die Hand hob.

„Hermine hat sich ausgezeichnet um mich gekümmert", erklärte er ruhig. „Die Heiler sind mittlerweile recht zuversichtlich, daß ich in ein paar Monaten, wenn ich ausreichend genesen bin, in der Lage sein werde, ein sehr ruhiges und gesetztes Leben zu führen." Emendis war bei seinem letzten Besuch tatsächlich sehr zufrieden gewesen. Es machte offenbar einen großen Unterschied für den Genesungsprozeß, einen Lebensinhalt zu haben.

„Das sind ausgezeichnete Neuigkeiten". Minerva lächelte, und Severus' Ausdruck verlor ein wenig von seiner Schärfe. Immerhin hatte sie eine weitaus plausiblere Entschuldigung als die meisten, mit einer Schule, die wieder aufgebaut und in Betrieb genommen werden mußte. Hogwarts war im letzten Jahr geschlossen geblieben, weshalb der kommende Jahrgang ungewöhnlich groß sein mußte.

„Ich freue mich sehr, daß deine Genesung nun voranschreitet und habe vollstes Vertrauen in Miss Grangers Fähigkeiten", fügte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick auf Hermine hinzu. „Sie ist eine der begabtesten jungen Hexen, die wir je unterrichtet haben."

„Das ist sie." Minerva war überrascht, er konnte ihre Gedanken beinahe sehen. _Warum kommen die beiden auf einmal so gut miteinander aus? Was habe ich verpaßt?_ Der Hauch eines Lächelns verzog seine Lippen.

„Aber du bist sicher nicht den ganzen Weg gekommen, um dich nach meiner Gesundheit zu erkundigen, Minerva", fuhr er fort. „Daher frage ich noch einmal, was mir die Ehre deines Besuches verschafft."

„Dir geht es besser, Severus", erklärte sie ruhig und begegnete seinem wachsamen Blick mit müden Augen. „Das wußte ich bereits vor meinem Besuch. Hogwarts ist wieder aufgebaut, aber wir haben noch immer nicht genug Lehrer. Horace besteht auf seinem Ruhestand, Kingsley Shacklebolt geht wieder ins Ministerium – er hat ein Jahr lang Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Und für Filius haben wir noch immer keinen dauerhaften Ersatz." Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände und schluckte.

„Ich kann dir verschiedene Stellen zur Auswahl anbieten..."

Severus betrachtete sie eine Weile und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich hatte nie die Absicht, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren", erklärte er fest. „Ich habe nie gerne unterrichtet und blieb nur, weil Dumbledore es von mir - verlangte. Ich werde nicht zurückkehren." Er spürte, wie Hermines plötzliche Anspannung wieder nachließ und unterdrückte krampfhaft die aufkeimende Hoffnung, daß das aus dem Wunsch nach seinem Bleiben heraus geschah. „Ich habe inzwischen eine andere... Arbeit gefunden, die mir mehr zusagt."

Minerva warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Ich hoffe, ich kann dich dennoch überreden", erklärte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Von was für einer Arbeit sprichst du?"

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe und ließ mit einem Schlenker eine kleine Flasche vom Tisch in Minervas Hand schweben. Eine der Proben, die zum Testen an den Apotheker gingen und eine besonders eindrucksvolle noch dazu: ein Trank, der sanft in dem hellen, gleichmäßigen Blau des Morgenhimmels schimmerte. Severus beobachtete den Weg der Flasche mit heimlichem Stolz – erst kürzlich war seine Magie wieder erstarkt. Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder selbständig zu werden, selbst in so kleinen Dingen.

Minerva drehte die Flasche in der Hand, studierte konzentriert das sorgfältig mit der Hand beschriftete Etikett und entdeckte dann auf der Rückseite das ins Glas geätzte Schlangen-Löwen-Emblem. „Ich verstehe", sagte sie gedehnt. „Ihr beide seid also – Partner in diesem Unternehmen?"

Severus' Blick verfinsterte sich bei dem kritischen Klang ihrer Stimme, doch er spürte Hermines Hand auf der Schulter, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Das sind wir", erklärte sie kühl. „Wir arbeiten ausgezeichnet zusammen. Und ich genieße die Herausforderung, einen Partner zu haben, der nicht seine Hausaufgaben von mir erledigen läßt", ergänzte sie trocken.

Minerva lächelte schwach und drehte die Flasche in den Händen hin und her. „Ich verstehe. Ist das Ihre Arbeit, Miss Granger? Die Flasche?"

Hermine hob die Schultern. „Es ist leichter, sie zu verwandeln, als sie herstellen zu lassen. Und ich kann sicher sein, daß das Emblem korrekt ist."

„Eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit", sagte Minerva bewundernd und betrachtete das Emblem genauer. „Sie waren schon immer sehr begabt in Verwandlung."

„Danke." Die beschützende Hand verblieb auf seiner Schulter, und Hermines Stimme war kaum weniger kühl als zuvor. „Ich schätze unsere Arbeit außerordentlich und bin erleichtert, daß er nicht vorhat, sie zugunsten einer Stellung aufzugeben, wo er weder erwünscht noch geschätzt war. Das verstehen Sie hoffentlich."

Der Nachdruck in ihrer Stimme ließ Severus überrascht aufsehen. Ihr fast wilder Gesichtsausdruck entlockte ihm ein feines Lächeln – ganz die Gryffindorlöwin, die das Ihre gegen einen unerwünschten Eindringling verteidigte. Durfte er am Ende doch noch hoffen? Sie verhielt sich eindeutig besitzergreifend, und er wußte, daß sie Minerva McGonagall immer gemocht und respektiert hatte. Sie wäre ihr gegenüber wohl kaum so grob, wenn sie nichts weiter für ihn empfinden würde, oder?

Minerva öffnete den Mund, betrachtete Hermine nachdenklich und schloß ihn wieder. Zugegeben, Subtilität war nicht ihre herausragende Eigenschaft, im Gegenteil – aber sie war auch alles andere als dumm. Und sie hatte keinen von beiden sich je so aufführen erlebt.

„Natürlich, ich verstehe, warum Sie das so interpretieren, Miss Granger", stimmte sie gelassen zu. „Und ich hätte wirklich früher vorbeischauen sollen."

Sie kannte ihre ehemalige Schülerin nur zu gut. Kaum, daß die Entschuldigung geäußert war, legte Hermine, die jeden Rechtfertigungsversuch niedergeschlagen hätte, ihre Stacheln wieder an.

„Das hätten Sie", stimmte sie viel umgänglicher zu. „Aber Sie hatten wirklich alle Hände voll zu tun, durch den Wiederaufbau und so."

„Ja, in der Tat. Und zumindest ich hätte mich sehr darüber gefreut, wenn einer meiner alten Freunde zurückkehren würde." Minerva lächelte Severus traurig zu. „Aber... du bist hier glücklich, Severus, und das freut mich. Ich würde niemals von dir verlangen, das aufzugeben."

„Danke, Minerva." Severus neigte den Kopf, als sie sich erhob. „Ich bin – recht zufrieden." Er machte eine Pause und entschloß sich dann zu ein klein wenig mehr emotionaler Verletzlichkeit – er hatte immerhin eine ihm ergebene Beschützerin zur Seite. „Ich freue mich sehr, daß du gekommen bist", gab er dann zu. „Ich habe nicht mehr viele Freunde."

Minerva war seit jeher sentimental, doch dieses Eingeständnis, das ihm so unähnlich war, zerriß ihr das Herz. „Nun, hier hast du noch Freunde", sagte sie munter und versuchte, ihre Rührung zu unterdrücken. „Ich muß gehen, aber ich komme wieder, das verspreche ich. Paßt auf euch auf."

„Das werden wir", versprach Hermine und mußte grinsen, „oder besser, ich werde." Sie warf Severus einen liebevoll-ermahnenden Blick zu, den er finster erwiderte. Doch damit täuschte er keinen von ihnen – und das wollte er auch gar nicht. Er stellte ohne jedes Bedauern fest, daß sein Schneid wohl komplett dahin war, wenn es ihm schon schmeichelte, daß ihn die beiden so leicht durchschauten.

„Gut", schloß Minerva mit einem ihrer seltenen, warmen Lächeln. „Dann also auf Wiedersehen."

Sie fand alleine zur Tür. Hermine ließ ein reizendes kleines Knurren hören. „Was für eine FRECHHEIT!" brummte sie und half ihm auf. „Denkt, du wartest nur darauf, wie ein braver Junge zurück an die Arbeit zu trotten, nachdem du so viel durchgemacht hast..." Sie stockte und warf ihm einen nervösen Blick zu. „Das war doch ernst gemeint, daß du nicht zurückwillst, oder?"

Severus nickte und lächelte ihr zu. Sie stand dicht neben ihm, ihre Hand noch auf seinem Arm. Ihre Neigung, ihm immer wieder fast zu nahe zu kommen und ihn zufällig zu berühren, machte es sehr schwierig, ihr zu widerstehen, aber anderseits wollte er nicht, daß sie damit aufhörte. Nur wenige Menschen hatten ihn je gerne und freiwillig und in guter Absicht berührt, und dieser Kontakt zu ihr war ihm sehr wichtig.

„Ich denke, ich habe schon in deinem ersten Schuljahr meine Meinung über die Schwachköpfe, mit denen ich mich herumschlagen muß, deutlich gemacht. Glaub mir, ich habe nicht den geringsten Wunsch, jemals wieder zu unterrichten."

„Gut." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Ich hätte das hier so ungern aufgegeben..." Ihre Augen trafen sich, und sie wartete gerade eben einen Moment zu lang, bevor sie den Blick abwandte. „Das Geschäft natürlich", ergänzte sie heiter. „Wir haben so viel Arbeit investiert und fangen endlich an, bekannt zu werden... oh, verflixt, ich muß dringend nach dem Schlaftrank schauen, die Stunde ist fast herum."

„Natürlich." Severus nickte und wartete, bis sie mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln verschwand, bevor er an den großen Tisch und zu seiner Übersetzung zurückhinkte. Er wünschte, er wüßte, warum sie auf einmal so aufgeregt war. Wenn er nach diesen Büchern ging, bedeuteten plötzliche Verwirrung und Verlegenheit im Anschluß an solchermaßen enthüllende Äußerungen zwei Dinge: Entweder fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen, oder das Gegenteil war der Fall. Zumindest war er ihr nicht gleichgültig, aber ihre Reaktion deutete auf ein starkes Gefühl hin – in beide Richtungen.

Und das half nun überhaupt nicht.

oOoOoOo

Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann aus ihrer sehnsüchtigen Hoffnung, daß er etwas für sie emfpinden könnte, die Traurigkeit, weil er das nicht tat, geworden war.

Es war ganz unmerklich geschehen, vom Bewußtwerden, daß er ein nicht unattraktiver Mann war, zu zögernden romantischen Gedanken, dann zu sehnsüchtigen Gedanken „was wäre wenn", und schließlich zu hoffnungsloser Traurigkeit.

Sie hatte das erst begriffen, als Minerva McGonagall Severus mit dem Versprechen auf die langersehnte Stellung zu locken versuchte. Ihr war eiskalt geworden. Was, wenn er annahm? Für sie gab es keinen Platz in Hogwarts... Sie war zwar fähig genug, um Zauberkunst oder sogar Zaubertränke zu unterrichten, aber sie war zu jung für eine Stelle als Lehrerin. Es gab in Hogwarts immer noch Schüler, die sich an sie als Mitschülerin erinnern würden. Wenn er ging, würde er sie zurücklassen!

Doch dann lehnte er ab, und sie war wieder in der Lage, zu atmen. Und als Professor McGonagall schließlich gegangen war, ließ ihre Erleichterung sie einen Schnitzer machen, der sie erneut erröten ließ. Hatte er es bemerkt? Er war ein ausgezeichneter Beobachter, hatte aber wenig Erfahrung mit diesen kleinen, unscheinbaren Anzeichen von Gehfühlen. Er mußte es zwar bemerkt haben, aber ob er auch verstand, was es bedeutete?

Sie wußte allerdings, wer es verdammt gut verstanden hatte – diese hinterhältige, alte Ziege!

„Natürlich wußte ich es", erklärte Ginny grinsend. Hermine hatte sie schließlich aufgestöbert, in ein ruhiges Café gezerrt und sie beschuldigt, bestens Bescheid zu wissen.

„Ich kenne dich doch, Hermine. Als du für ihn so in die Bresche gesprungen bist, war mir klar, was da abläuft."

„Und warum hast du MIR nichts davon gesagt?", jammerte Hermine und senkte dann errötend den Kopf, als die Leute von den Nachbartischen herüberschauten. „Du bist ja fast so schlimm wie Percy!"

Ginny nippte an ihrer Kaffeetasse und nickte. „Wir beiden sind die einzigen Mitglieder der Familie Weasley, die ein Geheimnis für sich behalten können", meinte sie gelassen. „Wenn ich älter gewesen wäre, hätte er mir von seiner Spionagetätigkeit erzählt – er wußte, daß ich dichthalten würde. Bei den anderen dagegen konnte er sich nicht darauf verlassen, daß ihnen nicht etwas herausrutschen würde. Deshalb wollte er mich nicht alleine mit einem so schwerwiegenden Geheimnis belasten, solange ich noch so jung war."

„Das kann man ihm nicht verdenken", gab Hermine zu, für den Moment abgelenkt. „Ich liebe deine Familie, Ginny, das weißt du, aber es ist nichts einfacher, als ihnen ein Geheimnis aus dem Kreuz zu leiern. Man muß sie nur lange genug aufziehen, dann sieht man es ihnen quasi an der Nasenspitze an."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Percy und ich das herhaben", sagte Ginny nachdenklich. „Vielleicht sind wir Rückschläge auf ein paar sehr geheimnistuerische Weasleys irgendwann in der Vergangenheit."

„Gut möglich." Hermine piekte Ginny in die Schulter. „Aber versuch nicht, mich davon abzubringen! Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Hermine – man kann jemanden nicht einfach _sagen_ 'he, übrigens, du hast dich in den-und-den verliebt'. Das gehört zu den Dingen, die jeder selbst herausfinden muß."

Hermine wurde blutrot. Ginny hatte das gefährliche Wort benutzt. Hermine war emotional noch nicht bereit für das gefährliche Wort. „Stimmt", murmelte sie. „Aber eine kleine Warnung wäre nett gewesen. Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht, mir einzureden, daß es sich nur um eine vorübergehende Schwärmerei handelt, aber ich fürchte, das ist es nicht." Sie warf Ginny einen traurigen Blick zu. „Und ich fühle mich einfach furchtbar, weil ich – du weißt schon – so schnell weitergehe. Nach Ron."

Ginny tätschelte ihre Hand. „Hermine – es ist fast ein Jahr her. Das ist nun wirklich nicht schnell." Sie seufzte. „Ich vermisse ihn auch und werde ihn immer vermissen. Aber er ist tot und wird nicht mehr wiederkommen. Was hättest du denn tun sollen deiner Meinung nach? Ins Kloster gehen?"

Hermine kicherte. „Nun, so ein Schleier würde mir zwar bestens stehen, aber nein. Ich habe Ron geliebt, aber ich habe nicht vor, mich den Rest meines Lebens an eine Erinnerung zu klammern." Das hatte sie noch nie laut ausgesprochen – und das half, auf eine schmerzhafte Art und Weise.

„Gut. Du wärst nur unglücklich, und das möchte ich nicht." Ginny rührte in ihrer Tasse und starrte wehmütig hinein. „Und ihr beide paßt wirklich gut zusammen, Hermine. Ihr seid beide brilliant, schätzt das Wissen um des Wissens willen, seid beides Kratzbürsten..."

„Wenn du mein Anblaffen mit seiner Bissigkeit gleichsetzt, fühle ich mich aber beleidigt", meinte Hermine mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Aber du hast Recht. Wir passen ganz gut zusammen. Ok, du hast ja recht – sogar _sehr_ gut zusammen", berichtigte sie sich unter Ginnys sprechendem Blick. „Aber er – ich meine, - Ginny, ich weiß nicht mal, ob er überhaupt auf Frauen steht!"

Ginny kicherte. „Na, wenn er es nicht tut, kannst du ihn ja mal in Percys Richtung stupsen", grinste sie. „Aber ich sehe, was du meinst... du hast keine Ahnung, für wen er sich vielleicht früher mal interessiert hat oder so."

„Genau!" Hermine seufzte. „Ich glaube zwar nicht, daß er Männer bevorzugt... ich meine, bei Percy war mir das klar, bevor er es selbst wußte. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Und – naja, selbst wenn er Frauen bevorzugt – er kennt mich, seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war! Ein ziemlich unansehnliches, rechthaberisches und sich den Regeln widersetzendes Mädchen noch dazu. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er an mir etwas finden könnte."

Ginny schüttelte mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Kopf. „Schau, Hermine, ich weiß natürlich nicht, was passiert, wenn ihr beide allein seid. Aber behandelt er dich denn wie ein Kind? Kommandiert er dich herum? Führt dir deine Jugend und deine Unwissenheit vor? Schickt dich auf dein Zimmer?"

Hermine verneinte mit einem nachdenklichen Kopfschütteln. „Nein. Tatsächlich bin ich diejenige, die ihn aufs Zimmer schickt. Er ermüdet rasch, legt sich aber nur hin, wenn man ihn zwingt. Er hält das wohl für ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Aber im Wesentlichen sind wir gleichgestellt, weißt du. Wir zanken und kabbeln uns, aber er liest mir nicht die Leviten oder so."

„Dann würde ich mir keine Gedanken machen", meinte Ginny ermutigend. „Soweit ich weiß, gibt es nur sehr wenige Menschen, die er als Gleichgestellte behandelt. Wenn du dazugehörst, hast du gute Chancen."

„Das könnte sein." Hermine fühlte sich ein wenig zuversichtlicher. „Anderseits – hast du ihn je über Romantik reden hören, Ginny?"

Ginny verzog das Gesicht. „Oh ja. Er hat bei uns in der Klasse einmal einen Liebesroman beschlagnahmt. Er hat sich – ähm – naja, ziemlich wortreich über hirnfreie, triefende Gefühlsseligkeit und so weiter ausgelassen."

„Genau. Lavender hat er denselben Sermon gehalten. Er hat sie mit einer Ausgabe von Hexenmädchen im Unterricht erwischt, als sie unter der Bank gerade den Test 'ist Er deine wahre Liebe' machte." Hermine schauderte. „Ich meine, er hat zwar vollkommen Recht mit dem meisten, was er über dieses stupide, verblödende Magazin gesagt hat, aber..." Sie biß sich auf die Lippe. „Wenn ich aber irgendwas sage oder auch nur andeute, und er nicht – ähm, naja, er ist nicht gerade berühmt für sein taktvolles Schweigen in so einer Situation, wie du weißt. Er hat mich zwar schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr diese ätzende Verachtung spüren lassen, nicht seit er aufgehört hat, mich aus dem Haus werfen zu wollen, aber er kann das immer noch verdammt gut, und... ich könnte es nicht ertragen, von ihm dafür verhöhnt zu werden, daß ich mich in ihn verliebt habe." Sie starrte auf den Tisch. „Vielleicht lacht er mich sogar aus", fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu.

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Ginny nachdenklich. „Ich meine, er wird dich vielleicht abweisen und ist dabei vielleicht auch nicht besonders freundlich. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß er lachen würde. Es gibt immerhin nicht gerade viele Menschen, die etwas für ihn übrig haben, oder? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er das lächerlich findet, auch wenn er deine Gefühle nicht erwidert."

„Das hoffe ich." Hermine seufzte. „Es wäre leichter, wenn er nicht so verdammt undurchsichtig wäre", gestand sie mit einem kläglichen Grinsen. „Er ist furchtbar kompliziert... in der Hälfte der Zeit habe ich keine Ahnung, warum er tut, was er tut. Wenn er leichter zu durchschauen wäre, wüßte ich, wie ich mich verhalten soll."

„Wenn er leichter zu durchschauen wäre, wärst du nicht so vernarrt in ihn", stellte Ginny mit Luna-typischem Durchblick fest. „Er fordert dich heraus, er fasziniert dich... du bist es nicht gewohnt, dich darum bemühen zu müssen, jemanden zu verstehen, und das Mysterium macht einen Teil der Anziehungskraft aus.

Hermine starrte sie an. „Seit wann seid ihr alle eigentlich so scharfsinnig, was mich anbetrifft?", fragte sie anklagend. „Neville, Percy, Fred und George, und du jetzt auch noch!"

Ginny hob die Schulten und lächelte traurig. „Wir werden wohl alle erwachsen, vermute ich mal. Endlich."

  
_Fortsetzung folgt_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Originaltext wird die elfische Pflanze 'asahir' mit _sukebind_ übersetzt. Ich habe für diesen Begriff keine Übersetzung gefunden, nur den Hinweis darauf, daß es sich offenbar um eine Wortschöpfung aus einer literarischen Quelle handelt (Stichwortsuche im englischen Wikipedia). Dort wird die Pflanze als Analogon zu Geißblatt und Ackerwinde beschrieben. Da es sich um eine elfische Pflanze handelt, habe ich daraus die 'Sternwinde' gemacht.  
>  'Hexenmädchen' ist meine eigene Schöpfung einer Mädchenzeitschrift für die Zaubererwelt, nicht sehr fantasievoll, zugegeben, aber hoffentlich wiedererkennbar ;o).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und wieder gebührt meiner lieben Beta, TheVirginian, der wärmste Dank für ihre unermüdliche und wunderbare Hilfe!

**9\. Kapitel**   


Hermine war, zumindest für den Augenblick, ausgesprochen glücklich.

Der Apotheker hatte ihnen einen anspruchsvollen Auftrag zukommen lassen, ein altes Rezept für einen Trank aus Europa namens _Intégrité de la Vie_ , 'Unversehrtheit des Lebens'. Er war seit Generationen nicht mehr erfolgreich gebraut worden, und selbst den Versuch dazu hatten nur wenige unternommen. Wenn sie ihn jedoch erfolgreich brauen konnten, hätten sie ein unschätzbares Mittel zur Behandlung von Wahnsinn und höchstgradigem Nervenzusammenbruch zur Hand.

Der Auftrag verlangte intensive Analyse, Forschung, Übersetzung und Rückübersetzung (Severus weigerte sich beharrlich, ihr das Buch zu überlassen, nur weil sie im Gegensatz zu ihm mittelalterliches Französisch lesen konnte), Erprobung, Einkreisen und wieder Ausweiten, Nörgelei, Zank und das Werfen von Gegenständen. Sie war extra losgezogen, um einen Satz neuer, potthäßlicher Tassen zu kaufen, so abscheulich, daß es niemanden störte, wenn sie kaputtgingen, und Winky hatte genug zerbrochenes Geschirr mit Kätzchen- und Blümchendekor für ein paar Mülleimer voll aufgekehrt.

Hermine hatte den Apotheker im Verdacht, ihr für die Tage vor dem Jahrestag von Voldemorts Vernichtung eine Ablenkung verschaffen zu wollen. Sie mußte allerdings zugeben, daß die Art, wie sie seinen unglückseligen Angestellten in der Luft zerrissen hatte, ihm eventuell einen kleinen Hinweis darauf gegeben haben könnte. Und das nur, weil der Unglückliche töricht genug war, sie nach ihrer bevorzugten Jubiläumsparty zu fragen.

Der Schachzug war erfolgreich, der Auftrag hatte sie nicht nur vor dem herannahenden Jahrestag abgelenkt, sondern auch von ihrer Verwirrung über diesen Mann, der ihr gegenüber am anderen Ende des Tisches saß. Ein paar erfreuliche Tage lang versanken sie in einem glücklichen, intellektuellen Wirbel, stritten sich, spielten sich Ideen zu und vergaßen alles um sich herum.

„Hast Du _Heilende Tränke für den Verstand_?" fragte Hermine, wischte sich gedankenverloren ihre Tintenfinger an ihrem Robenärmel ab und griff nach einer neuen Pergamentrolle. „Ich glaube, ich komme langsam hinter die drei Zweige _feuille-argentée,_ 'Silberblatt', auf die sich der Ursprungstext bezieht. Meiner Meinung nach handelt es sich um das Gleiche wie bei dem 'silbernen Wedel' (1) in dem Gedächtnistrank, den der gute Müller für Müll hält, auch wenn er einräumt, daß er manchmal Wirkung zeigt..."

„Heute morgen hatte ich es in der Hand." Severus grub in den Bücherstapeln um sich herum und reichte ihr das Gewünschte. „Hier. Müller ist ein Trottel, aber ich muß zugeben, daß er gründlich beobachtet hat."

„Und das ist ein Segen", meinte Hermine zufrieden. Viel zu viele Tränkebrauer in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten hatten sich umgangssprachlicher Ausdrücke für ihre Zutaten bedient und so ihre Formeln weitaus gründlicher verschlüsselt, als das mit tatsächlichen Codes der Fall gewesen wäre – zumindest aus der Sicht derer, die heute versuchten, ihre Ergebnisse nachzuvollziehen.

„Es hat ihn vor der Vergessenheit bewahrt", bemerkte Severus säuerlich. „Ist noch Tee da?"

Hermine rüttelte hoffnungsvoll an der Teekanne, die nur ein enttäuschendes, schwaches Plätschern hören ließ.

„Nein. WINKY!", rief sie anklagend, „DER TEE IST ALLE!"

Winky erschien nur wenige Sekunden später, kaum sichtbar hinter einem riesigen Teetablett. „Masters haben schon wieder das Mittagessen vergessen!", erklärte sie vorwurfsvoll und machte Platz für eine ganze Batterie von frischem Tee mit Milch, Zucker und Zitronenspalten, Keksen und einem großen Teller belegter Brote. Hermine konnte den verschmähten Müller gerade noch davor bewahren, über die Tischkante geschoben zu werden.

„Winky!", blaffte Severus und hielt seinen Bücherstapel mit einer Hand fest. „Wenn du hier schon ein halbes Büffet auffahren mußt, dann tu das gefälligst auf dem Tisch dort drüben!"

Die Hauselfe warf einen Blick in die angedeutete Richtung und schnaubte vorwurfsvoll. Hermine konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Das gesamte Arbeitszimmer sah aus, als wäre ein Wirbelsturm voller Bücher, Pergamente und Federn hindurchgetobt, und Winkys angerichtete Mahlzeit war eindeutig das Ordentlichste im ganzen Raum.

„Master Snape wird wieder krank, wenn er nicht ißt!", erklärte sie entschlossen. „Wenn Winky die Speisen außerhalb seiner Reichweite stellt, vergißt er sie nur. Und Hermine ist genauso schlimm."

Geschäftig füllte sie Tassen und Teller und gab keine Ruhe, bis jeder Platz für beides machte, bevor sie mit einem energischen Knall wieder verschwand.

Severus knurrte etwas, das nicht gerade nach einem Kompliment klang und nahm sich ein Brot. „Da, schau", beschwerte er sich und schob einen Stapel Pergamente zusammen, „die waren _sortiert_." Die Tatsache, daß er die belegten Brote regelrecht inhalierte, während er seine Papiere neu sortierte, ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich.

Hermine, die mit den Keksen ähnlich kurzen Prozeß machte, fahndete nach ihrem Füller.

„Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, daß Winky viel streitlustiger ist als früher?", fragte sie, während sie in _Heilende Tränke für den Verstand_ blätterte. „Ich habe den Eindruck, als hätte sie sich langsam an die Freiheit gewöhnt."

„Ich würde sie sogar als ausgesprochen rechthaberisch bezeichnen". Severus suchte auf dem Keksteller nach einem mit Zitronencremefüllung. „Das liegt an deinem schlechten Einfluß."

„Damit kann ich leben. Ich glaube, ich konnte sie damit überzeugen, daß sie als Freigelassene tun kann, was am besten für die Herrschaft ist, und nicht tun muß, was die Herrschaft für das Beste hält." Hermine nahm sich ein Brot mit Schinken und Käse und biß herzhaft hinein. Sie merkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig sie war. „Auf lange Sicht ist das effektiver."

„Und lästiger", brummte Severus halbherzig. Die Schärfe seiner Sticheleien hatte in den letzten Tagen stetig abgenommen. „Ist die Tinte bei dir?"

„Ich brauch keine Tinte. MEIN Schreibgerät ist nicht alle paar Worte trocken." Sie wedelte mit ihrem Füller herum. „Ich sage schon die ganze Zeit, daß du einen ausprobieren sollst. Ich bin davon überzeugt, daß er dir zusagt."

„Ich habe es ausprobiert. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du mit etwas schreiben kannst, das so _dick_ ist, ohne einen Krampf zu bekommen."

Er fand seine Tinte, tauchte seine Feder hinein und starrte nachdenklich auf das Pergament vor ihm.

„Ich glaube, der Hinweis auf einen 'Morgensang' bezieht sich gar nicht auf eine in der Dämmerung blühende Pflanze, sondern tatsächlich auf ein Musikstück."

„Ein Trank, dem man vorsingen muß?" Hermine kratzte sich mit dem Füller an der Nase. „Und was ist mit Vögeln? Die singen in der Dämmerung. Gibt es irgendwelche in Heiltränken verwendete Teile von Singvögeln? Oder ist etwa Vogelgesang der Schlüssel?"

Er dachte nach, sein früher so verbittertes Gesicht in zufriedenem Sinnieren entspannt.

„Interessanter Gedanke... aber kümmer' du dich um dein Silberblatt, ich nehme mir die _Magischen Vögel_ vor. Irgendwo muß eine Ausgabe davon sein..." Er ging zum Bücherregal und stöberte geschäftig, die Mahlzeit vergessend. Als er sich wieder setzte, schenkte er ihr ein warmes Lächeln, bevor er sich in das Buch versenkte.

Soviel zur Ablenkung von ihren Gefühlen für ihn. Sein Lächeln ließ ihr Herz klopfen und ihre Gefühle Purzelbaum schlagen.

 _Gib es zu, Granger, du bist hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt. Und das 'hoffnungslos' ist wörtlich gemeint, egal wie optimistisch Ginny das sieht. Wenigstens hat er dich gern um sich...vielleicht, wenn du ihm noch ein paar Jahre gibst, vergißt er Hermine die Schülerin und sieht Hermine die Frau... anderseits, wenn das so weitergeht, bist zu in zwei Jahren reif für die Klapse. Also nicht Hermine die Frau, sondern Hermine die Verrückte... aber vielleicht steht er ja auf sowas..._

oOoOo

Severus stocherte auf seinem Teller herum, wohl gewahr, daß Hermine dasselbe tat. Bis jetzt hatte die _Intégrité de la Vie_ als gute Ablenkung gedient, doch morgen war der erste Jahrestag der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords, und davon konnte ihn nichts ablenken.

Mit Ausnahme vielleicht von ihr.

Er gestattete sich, sie zu beobachten, ihre feinen Züge und ihre zarte, helle Haut zu bewundern, auch wenn er sich gleichzeitig über ihren traurigen Mund sorgte und über die Art, wie sie in ihrem Essen stocherte. Ihre Trauer war zu erwarten – sie hatte in dieser letzten Schlacht Freunde verloren und den Jungen, den sie liebte, zum Teufel auch! Sie war in den Händen der Todesser gewesen, mindestens eine Stunde, wenn nicht länger – und nur Merlin wußte, was man ihr angetan hatte. Sie sprach nie darüber, und er hatte nie gefragt.

Er wollte ihr helfen. Wollte diesen Jahrestag und alles für sie erträglicher machen. Doch abgesehen vom „Traumlosen Schlaf", den er ihr in den Tee schmuggeln könnte, damit sie den ganzen Tag verschlief, fiel ihm nichts ein. Beide sprachen nicht gerne darüber, und sie standen nicht sich nicht nahe genug, damit er sie einfach in den Arm nehmen konnte, um sie zu trösten... und selbst wenn das möglich wäre, wußte er nicht, ob er es ertragen konnte, sie zu halten, während sie um einen anderen trauerte. Er war eifersüchtig, war es schon immer gewesen, und er würde sie am Ende nur noch mehr verletzen.

„Wir sollten morgen wohl besser nicht an der _Intégrité de la Vie_ arbeiten", meinte sie unversehens und begegnete seinem überraschten Blick. „Wir werden... wohl beide nicht besonders in Form sein, nehme ich an."

„Nein." Er starrte auf seinen Teller. Sein Shepherd's Pie (2) sah ausgesprochen unappetitlich aus, auch wenn er sicher ausgezeichnet schmeckte, wie alles, was Winky kochte.

„Es ist immerhin ein faszinierendes Projekt, wenn auch einigermaßen frustrierend."

„Mehr als nur einigermaßen frustrierend." Sie brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande. „Wenn wir den Trank allerdings perfektionieren können und er wie gewünscht wirkt..." Sie nahm einen Schluck Wein. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich ein wenig. „Nevilles Eltern könnte vielleicht geholfen werden", überlegte sie. „Er wäre so glücklich... er betet sie an, weißt du, und ich bin davon überzeugt, daß sie wissen, wer er ist. Seine Mutter hamstert immer alles Mögliche, um es ihm zu schenken."

„Ich hoffe es." Er hatte die Longbottoms erst einmal gesehen, seit sie in St. Mungos waren. Er kannte beide noch aus seiner Schulzeit, obwohl sie ein paar Jahre über ihm gewesen waren. Es war schlimm, beide so verändert zu sehen.

„Er arbeitet dort, nicht wahr?"

„Auszubildender Herbologe", erklärte Hermine. „Er ist absolut begeistert. Er würde in den Gewächshäusern übernachten, wenn man ihn ließe."

„Kräuterkunde war immer sein bestes Fach, soweit ich mich erinnere." Er würde nichts Unfreundliches über ihren Freund sagen, nicht heute. Auch wenn Neville ihn immer wieder in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte – er fühlte sich schuldig, wie er ihn hatte behandeln müssen, um seine Rolle als böser Lehrer aufrechterhalten zu können.

„Ja." Sie zwang sich, eine Gabel voll zu essen und legte dann seufzend ihr Besteck nieder. „Ich glaube, ich gehe früh ins Bett. Kann ich zuerst ins Bad?"

„Natürlich." Er wollte ihr etwas Freundliches sagen, etwas Tröstliches, etwas, das ihr half, aber er wußte nicht was und wie. „Schlaf gut", sagte er schließlich, wohl wissend, wie unzulänglich das war.

Hermine lächelte dünn und drückte ihm im Vorbeigehen kurz die Schulter. „Du auch", meinte sie. „Ich werde trotzdem die Ohren offenhalten."

„Ich auch. Gute Nacht, Hermine."

Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Gute Nacht, Severus."

Er sah ihr nach. Als die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen war, lehnte er sich zurück und schloß sein Auge, um sich besser vorstellen zu können, daß sie noch da war.

 _Ich liebe dich..._

oOoOo

Hermine wich ihm bewußt aus.

Sie war lange vor ihm aufgestanden und ins Labor gegangen. Sie hatten abgemacht, heute nicht an der _Intégrité de la Vie_ zu arbeiten, aber sie mußte etwas Vernünftiges tun, sonst wurde sie verrückt. Manche Leute grübelten – Hermine mußte arbeiten, oder sie explodierte.

Severus dagegen war ein Grübler. Er saß jetzt bestimmt im Arbeitszimmer, grub die Ereignisse in Gedanken wieder aus und grübelte darüber nach, bis er wieder in jenem depressiven Loch versank, aus dem er sich so mühsam herausgekämpft hatte. Sie sollte zu ihm gehen, mit ihm reden und ihn ablenken, aber sie wußte, daß sie das nicht schaffte.

Statt dessen hatte sie sich eine schwierige Salbe für hartnäckige Problemhaut vorgenommen. Kein heikles Rezept, sondern eines, das den einen oder anderen Fehler verzieh, aber eines, das Zeit brauchte und viel Arbeit machte. Während sie daran arbeitete, versuchte sie sich an einer Übung, die ihr Remus beigebracht hatte. Sie schloß ihre Augen, versuchte, ihren Geist zu beruhigen und ließ dann alles an die Oberfläche steigen, was ihre Gefühle und Gedanken trübte.

„Enden", flüsterte sie laut und rührte einen Schnipsel Knieselfell in die Salbe, „Anfänge. Liebe. Angst. Das Unvermeidliche."

Es half tatsächlich. Sobald sie die Worte dafür hatte, konnte sie anfangen, das, was sie fühlte, zu untersuchen.

Der heutige Tag stellte ein Ende dar, einen Abschluß. Es war ein Jahr her, und es war vorbei. Sie hatte sich so gut erholt, wie es möglich war, sie ging weiter, sie schaute voran. Selbst ihre Alpträume waren seltener geworden.

Gleichzeitig war es ein Anfang. „Der erste Tag vom Rest deines Lebens", murmelte sie und grinste, als ihr bewußt wurde, was das für ein Klischee war. Es war Zeit, mit dem Verstecken aufzuhören, es war Zeit, ihr Leben wieder aufzunehmen. Liebe und Furcht gehörten zusammen, eines war ohne das andere nicht möglich, und alle drei konzentrierten sich auf den Mann drüben im Haus. Sie mußte unbedingt etwas unternehmen in dieser Sache, aber das brauchte Zeit. Sie brauchten Zeit. Zeit, um sicher zu sein.

Und was das 'Unvermeidliche' anbetraf... das war der Grund, warum sie sich zurückgezogen hatte. Sie war unruhig und nervös, seit sie aufgewacht lag etwas in der Luft, verursachte ihr Gänsehaut. Vielleicht die Erinnerung daran, wie sie sich vor genau einem Jahr gefühlt hatte, vielleicht auch einfach die Angst vor der Zukunft... aber es gelang ihr nicht, dieses Gefühl loszuwerden.

 _Es bahnt sich etwas an etwas wird geschehen_   
_wappne dich_   
_sei bereit..._

„Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur übersensibilisiert, nach sieben Jahren voller Katastrophen", sagte sie laut zu sich selbst. „Harry hat mich paranoid werden lassen."

oOoOo

Mit Voldemorts Vernichtung jährten sich auch sein eigenes Erlebnis von Folter und Verstümmelung und der Verlust von Schülern und Freunden auf beiden Seiten. Die Erinnerung daran verdrängte eine Zeitlang seine verbissene Sehnsucht nach Hermine aus seinem Geist.

Sie war nicht zum Frühstück gekommen. Er wußte, daß sie im Laboratorium arbeitete, aber er hatte beschlossen, sich am heutigen Tag nicht dorthin zu begeben. Ihre Erinnerungen waren zweifellos genauso frisch und schmerzhaft wie die seinen, zu schmerzhaft, um geteilt zu werden, und er war sicher, daß sich heute keiner von ihnen auf etwas anderes würde konzentrieren können. Es war besser, wenn sie sich aus dem Weg gingen. Er konnte ihr keinen Trost geben, und es wäre himmelschreiend unfair gewesen, Trost von ihr zu erwarten.

Er versuchte, den Tag im Arbeitszimmer herumzubringen. Winky wurde fortgeschickt, wenn sie versuchte, ihn zum Essen zu bewegen. Er probierte es zunächst mit Ablenkung durch Bücher und mit dem Ordnen ihres Arbeitsmaterials, dann mit der Übersetzung dieses Texts auf Elfisch... aber die Erinnerungen ließen sich nicht verdrängen und nahmen ihn gefangen.

Auf den Tag genau vor einem Jahr war er ohne jede Warnung von einem lächelnden Voldemort niedergeschlagen worden. Als er wieder zu sich kam, fand er sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen und Beinen an eine Mauer gekettet, seinen Zauberstab in Pettigrews Händen. Voldemort erklärte ihm mit genüßlicher Ausführlichkeit, wie er nach und nach Snapes Verrat erkannt hatte und wie er ihn nach und nach dafür bestrafen wollte. Er legte immer Wert darauf, seinen Opfern genau zu erklären, was er mit ihnen anstellen würde – mit dem Ziel, deren Angst größtmöglich zu steigern.

Er hatte versucht, es zu verbergen, aber er hatte entsetzliche Angst gehabt in jenem Moment. An Schmerz war er gewöhnt, aber die langsame, graduelle Verstümmelung, die Voldemort ihm beschrieben hatte, machte (n) ihn bleich und zittrig, noch bevor der erste Tropfen Blut vergossen war. Seine Finger waren nur der Anfang, bis zum Schluß wären seine Hände vollständig verloren gewesen, ebenso wie seine Beine. Danach wären seine Augen und die Zunge an der Reihe gewesen, aus dem Kopf gerissen zu werden. Die Gnade des Verblutens wollte man ihm jedoch verwehren... Voldemort beabsichtigte, die Bestrafung des Verräters über Tage hinzuziehen und alle Todesser daran teilhaben zu lassen. Die Glassplitter in seiner Lunge waren Lucius Malfoys Idee gewesen...

Wenn der Orden nicht eingeschritten wäre und vor allem nicht genau in dem Moment, in dem er sämtliche Hoffnung aufgegeben hätte... sie hätten ihn gebrochen. Er hätte sie um den Tod angefleht, und er wäre ihm verwehrt worden...

Überrascht bemerkte er, daß er seine Feder in der Faust zerquetscht hatte und Tinte langsam auf das Pergament tropfte. Er schluckte trocken, legte die zerstörte Feder sorgfältig beiseite und stand auf. Die Übersetzung konnte warten.

Unsicher stolpernd machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer. Winky, die ihn sicher bald wieder zum Essen nötigen wollte, sollte ihn nicht so sehen – die treue kleine Seele machte sich schon genug Sorgen, und das war er nicht wert. Er hatte sie immer nur ausgescholten und sie weggeschickt, als sie damals mit ihm hierherkam, und trotzdem war sie geblieben.

Genauso wie Hermine. Auch sie hatte er versucht, wegzuschicken, eine Erinnerung, die lange her schien. Er haßte sie dafür, daß sie ihn in seiner Schwäche und Erbärmlichkeit sah, nahm ihre Einmischung und ihr Mitleid übel. Und jetzt – jetzt würde er alles geben, um sie hier an seiner Seite zu halten. Doch er verdiente sie nicht, nicht sie und noch nicht einmal ihre Freundschaft, die ihm kaum noch genug war.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, schloß er die Tür und lehnte sich von innen dagegen. Er war in den letzten Monaten... zufrieden gewesen. Ja, manchmal sogar glücklich. Seine Depressionen hatten nachgelassen, und er hatte seine Schuld manchmal sogar für mehrere Tage hintereinander vergessen können, als er sich über die Einsamkeit, die alles war, was ihm zustand, hinwegsetzte und sich in ein Mädchen verliebte, das er nicht haben konnte. Nun, da die Erinnerungen sich weigerten, verdrängt zu werden, kam die Schuld mit Macht zurück.

Und dann kam etwas ganz Neues an die Oberfläche, stellte er mit einem Schock fest, als seine Gedanken sich über vertraute Pfade bewegten:

Wut.

Er hatte genug davon, sich selbst zu bestrafen. Er hatte mehr als jeder andere riskiert, hatte Tod und Folter immer wieder von Neuem ins Auge geschaut, es war einfach nicht fair. Es war nicht _gerecht._ Erst war er von den Herumtreibern geschmäht und mißhandelt worden, dann von Voldemort manipuliert und schließlich von Dumbledore beherrscht.

Auf einmal spürte er eine mörderische Wut auf sie alle. Es war genug. Er war NICHT mehr bereit, sich deswegen selbst zu quälen. Es war vorbei, es war zu Ende, und er war mit ihnen fertig.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz seiner Faust riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er realisierte bemerkte erschrocken, daß der auf die Wand eingeschlagen hatte. Er hatte tatsächlich auf die _Wand_ eingeschlagen. Seit seiner Schulzeit hatte er zum ersten Mal wieder die Kontrolle über sich dermaßen verloren, daß er blind um sich geschlagen hatte, ohne sich dessen bewußt zu sein. Und dieser Kontrollverlust hatte sich _verdammt gut_ angefühlt!

Er hatte mit der linken Hand zugeschlagen, und während er seine geröteten Knöchel untersuchte, fiel sein Blick auf seinen linken Arm. Das Dunkle Mal mochte verblaßt sein, doch es war noch immer da. Er hatte Stunden damit zugebracht, auf das Mal zu starren, während er sich mit seinem Versagen gequält hatte, mit seiner Wertlosigkeit und mit dem Wissen, daß ihm der Tod gebührte.

Es mußte weg.

Sein altes Brauwerkzeug war noch immer hier, sorgfältig unter der Schreibtischplatte verstaut. Das silberne Messer darin war sauber und scharf wie ein Rasiermesser. Das reichte.

Severus hielt sich nicht damit auf, den Schmerz zu betäuben, als er die schlanke Messerspitze behutsam in seiner Haut versenkte. Er hatte so viel Schmerz im Lauf seines Lebens ertragen, daß er unempfindlich dagegen geworden war. Und dieser Schmerz hier, den er fühlte, während er das Mal herausschnitt, mit dem er sich seit achtzehn Jahren selbst quälte, war ein guter Schmerz, ein reinigender Schmerz.

Es war vorbei. Er hatte eine Chance, neu anzufangen, und die würde er nicht versäumen. Zum Teufel mit allen! Er hatte ein Leben, das gelebt werden wollte, und er hatte vor, es zu leben.

Einen Teil der eigenen Haut zu entfernen war ein abstoßender Vorgang, doch er hielt durch, einen leisen Spruch murmelnd, der die Blutung verlangsamte. Er wollte sie nicht ganz stoppen, da die Haut sich besser regenerieren lassen würde, wenn es noch blutete. Die entstehende Sauerei konnte er später beseitigen, das hatte er oft genug getan. Als der Fleck Haut abgetrennt war, hauchte er den leisen, fast gesungenen Spruch, den er vor Jahren erfunden hatte, um seine Verletzungen zu heilen. Es zog tüchtig, während die Wundränder langsam aufeinander zuwuchsen und neue, rosa Haut sich zur Mitte der Wunde ausbreitete. Die neue Haut war etwas dünner als die alte und sehr empfindsam, er würde den Spruch noch einmal brauchen... doch für den Moment genügte das, und er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem blutigen Dunklen Mal zu. Wie sollte er es zerstören? Am besten durch Feuer.

Ein weiterer gemurmelter Spruch ließ den Hautflecken austrocknen, bis er aussah, als wäre er mumifiziert, wobei das Mal deutlich sichtbar blieb. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und berührte das Mal, als würde er eine rituelle Handlung ausführen. Helle blaue Flammen schossen empor und schlossen es ein, verschlangen es, und er schaute aufmerksam zu, spürte, wie sich eine unvorstellbar große Last langsam von ihm hob.

Es war _vorbei._ Er war frei.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE MACHST DU DA?"

Er sah von den ersterbenden Flammen auf, die den Rest des Dunklen Mals verschlangen und sah Hermine in der Tür stehen, bleich wie ein Laken, die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Ihr entsetzter Schrei überraschte ihn, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Hände, die wie der Boden voller Blut waren. Das Messer mit der blutverschmierten Klinge lag mitten auf dem Tisch.

„Alles in Ordnung", erklärte er hastig und erhob sich halb, „mir geht es gut. Ich-"

„ALLES IN ORDNUNG?" Mit zwei Schritten war sie neben ihm und schlug ihm mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht.

„Du... du...", wütete sie, als er taumelte und sie schockiert anstarrte, „wie kannst du nur?"

Wieder hob sie die Hand, doch er fing sie ab und packte sie am Handgelenk. Inzwischen schaffte er es, sie festzuhalten – er war nicht sonderlich kräftig, doch deutlich größer als sie.

„Wie konnte ich _w_ _as?",_ wollte er wissen und spürte die Wut zurückkommen. „Wie kannst _du_ es wagen, hier hereingestürmt zu kommen und in meine Intimsphäre einzudringen-"

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!", schrie sie ihn an. „Winky sagte mir, daß du sie fortgeschickt hast, daß du dich hier oben verkrochen hast! Ich wollte nachsehen, ob du in Ordnung bist! Ich dachte, ich könnte dir vielleicht helfen!"

„Du hilfst mir doch!", schrie er zurück, ihr schmales Handgelenk immer noch festhaltend, da sie erneut versuchte, ihn zu schlagen. „Aber du bist mir den ganzen Tag ausgewichen! Ich dachte, daß du nicht mit mir reden willst, daß es zu schlimm ist für dich!"

„Nicht so schlimm, wie dich hier oben zu finden, im Begriff, eine Dummheit zu begehen – und das nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben!" Hermine war rot vor Wut, ihre Augen blitzen. „Ich ertrage es nicht, dich zu verlieren, hörst du! Ich _ertrage_ es nicht!"

„Ich wollte keine _Dummheit_ begehen, sondern etwas tun, das einfach nötig war!", fauchte er und schüttelte sie. Dann hielt er ihr seinen linken Arm vor die Nase, damit sie den Fleck neuer, makelloser, rosa Haut sehen konnte, wo das Mal gewesen war.

„Es ist vorbei, Hermine! Ich mußte einfach etwas tun, damit ich mich nicht weiter selbst damit quäle!"

Er erkannte plötzlich, daß sie sich anschrieen, aber nicht gegeneinander ankämpften. Vielleicht war es einfacher, solche Dinge auf diese Weise zu äußern, wenn man aufgebracht war und Angst hatte und sie einfach herausbrachen...

Hermine sah hin, schluckte und schwankte ein wenig.

„Du – du Trottel!", flüsterte sie scharf und berührte vorsichtig die neue Haut. „So etwas hier zu machen! Du hättest eine Ader verletzen können oder die Wunde infizieren-"

„Ich mußte es tun", erklärte er leise. „Ich mußte es einfach – loslassen, Hermine. Ich kann nicht den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, mich für das zu bestrafen, was vorbei ist."

Sie nickte, ihre schönen Augen voller Tränen. „Das sage ich dir schon seit Monaten, du Idiot", flüsterte sie, und dann umarmte sie ihn, so fest sie nur konnte, ohne Rücksicht auf das Blut, das sie beide verschmierte.

Er legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie heftig an sich, und sie hob überrascht den Kopf – er erwiderte ihre Umarmungen nicht immer, und wenn, dann sanft und vorsichtig. Nun schien er sie gar nicht fest genug halten zu können... und als sie ihr Gesicht hob, dem seinen so nahe, konnte er nicht mehr anders.

Er küßte sie. So sehr er sich davor fürchtete, abgewiesen zu werden, er konnte so nicht mehr weiterleben, mit der Last der Schuld genausowenig wie mit der Last der uneingestandenen Liebe. Er war nicht mehr bereit, sich zu quälen. Jetzt war der richtige Moment, jetzt war es an der Zeit, den Augenblick zu nutzen und es herauszufinden... sie zu küssen, zumindest dieses eine Mal.

Hermine erwiderte den Kuß, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, verging in seinen Armen, als sie sich küßten, schüchtern zuerst, dann mit mehr Vertrauen ineinander, als beide begriffen, daß der andere nicht zurückwich. Dann schob sie ihn ein wenig von sich weg, gerade genug, um zwischen zwei Küssen etwas sagen zu können. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie und sah ängstlich zu ihm auf, als die Worte ausgesprochen waren.

Severus starrte sie einen Moment lang an. Das war es? Es war die ganze Zeit so einfach gewesen? Er küßte sie noch einmal, hielt sie ganz fest und legte seine Stirn an die ihre.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte er leise und errötete ein wenig. Das klang so – so nüchtern und... _albern._ Und trotzdem war es genau richtig, waren es genau die Worte, die nötig waren. Keine Melodramen, hier nicht, keine Jahre voller Mißverständnisse, Lügen und Leid. Nichts als „ich liebe dich". So einfach war das.

Hermine lachte leise vor Erleichterung und Glück und legte die Arme um seinen Hals. „Was waren wir beide doch für Trottel", sagte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn, während sie ihn küßte. „Aber du bist der größere, darauf bestehe ich."

„Natürlich bin ich das, ich bin fast einen halben Meter größer als du!"

Hermine lachte wieder, in einem glücklichen Glucksen.

„Und du hast recht – wir waren Trottel."

„Gut. Solange wir uns nur einig sind." Sie küßte ihn noch einmal... und dieser Kuß wurde immer länger und leidenschaftlicher, während sie einander wie Ertrinkende festhielten. Und obwohl sie danach wieder sprachen, waren ihre Worte – von einem gemurmelten _Scourgify,_ um das Blut loszuwerden, abgesehen, nichts als sehr privater, verrückter, liebevoller Unsinn.

oOoOo

Winky schlich auf Zehenspitzen von der Tür fort, an der sie ganz unverhohlen am Schlüsselloch gelauscht hatte, ihr winziges Gesichtchen strahlend vor Freude. Endlich hatten die beiden herausgefunden, daß sie zueinander gehörten! Gut! So sehr sie es schätzte, sich um Master Snape zu kümmern, der sie brauchte und ihren Dienst zu würdigen wußte, es war einfach nicht dasselbe wie eine richtige Familie. Jetzt waren sie zumindest bald in der Lage, damit anzufangen. Es war so lange her, daß sie sich um Kinder hatte kümmern können... sie konnte es kaum abwarten.

Sie würde sich natürlich nichts anmerken lassen. Menschen schätzten es, wenn man sie in dem Glauben beließ, daß sie selbst auf solche Ideen gekommen waren, die guten Seelen!

Winky schlich nach unten und schmiedete zufrieden Pläne. Sie durfte sie jetzt natürlich nicht stören, aber sie würde einen Imbiß für später hinrichten, sie würden hungrig sein. Und morgen würden sie ein schönes, großes Frühstück brauchen...

oOoOo

Der Abend dämmerte bereits, als Hermine aus dem Bett schlüpfte und zu dem kleinen Fenster hinübertapste. Die ersten Sterne waren aufgegangen, und sie sah lächelnd zu ihnen auf.

Sie war nach wie vor der Meinung, daß es eine Schnapsidee war, sich das Dunkle Mal auf diese Weise aus dem Fleisch zu schneiden. Aber es war an der Zeit gewesen, um loszulassen, für sie beide. Loszulassen und nach vorne zu sehen. Einen besseren Zeitvertreib für ihre gemeinsamen Abende zu finden... sie errötete und kicherte leise. Sie sollte sich nun wohl ernst und feierlich fühlen oder so, dachte sie. Tat sie auch. Aber der Gedanke, wie toll das gewesen war, wie UNGLAUBLICH toll drängte sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund.

„Du klingst glücklich." Warme Arme schlossen sich von hinten um ihre Mitte und zogen sie zu sich. Sie lehnte sich in seine Umarmung, legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme, die sie hielten und genoß seine warme, nackte Haut.

„Ich bin glücklich", murmelte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Aber ich dachte, daß du schläfst."

„Ich bin aufgewacht, als die warme, wohltuende und hübsche junge Frau aus meinen Armen verschwunden ist."

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Sie kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn. Das fühlte sich ausgesprochen gut an.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, daß ich dich liebe?"

„Mehrfach. Davor, dabei und danach." Er klang gleichzeitig überrascht und geschmeichelt. Sie fand das anbetungswürdig.

„Ich – ich habe den Eindruck, daß es dir gefallen hat", ergänzte er hoffnungsvoll.

Hermine grinste. „Ich werde deinem männlichen Ego nicht weiter schmeicheln, Severus", erklärte sie. „Reicht es nicht, daß die Nachbarn uns gehört hätten, wenn wir Nachbarn hätten? Winky hat uns jedenfalls ganz eindeutig gehört."

Severus kicherte. Tatsächlich, er kicherte.

„Ja", gab er verlegen zu und küßte ihr Haar. „Das sollte reichen."

„Gut." Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küßte ihn verführerisch.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte sie noch einmal, jedes Wort auskostend. Wenn sie geahnt hätte, daß es so einfach war, hätte sie das schon vor sehr langer Zeit gesagt.

„Auch wenn ich viel zu alt bin für dich?", flüsterte er leise und erwiderte ihren Kuß. „Und launisch und selbstsüchtig, reizbar und ziemlich mitgenommen?"

„Auch dann." Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine.

Er lächelte und küßte sie ebenfalls. „Und ich liebe dich", sagte er fast schüchtern.

„Auch wenn ich viel zu jung bin für dich?", wollte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln wissen. „Und launisch, reizbar, rechthaberisch und ziemlich mitgenommen?"

„Auch dann", erwiderte er und hielt sie ganz fest.

  
_Fortsetzung folgt_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ü/N:** (1) Im Originaltext heißt es „Wedel". Bei uns ist das in diesem Zusammenhang ein ungewöhnlicher Begriff, ich nehme einfach mal an, daß die Autorin da nach einer Übersetzung gesucht hat, ohne das zu wissen. Gemeint ist sicher ein Wedel im Sinn von Palmwedel oder Farnwedel, auf englisch wohl 'frond'.  
> Rein botanisch gesehen ginge meines Wissens ein 'feuille' überhaupt nicht mit einem 'frond' zusammen, aber es handelt sich hier schließlich um Fiktion. Also was soll's :o).  
> (2) Shepherd's Pie ist typische britische Hausmannskost, eine Art Auflauf aus Hackfleisch (modern) oder Fleischstücken in Sauce (traditionell), meistens Bratenresten o.ä., über die eine Schicht Kartoffelbrei gegeben wird. Das Ganze wird gebacken, bis die Kartoffelmasse knusprig ist. Es schmeckt sehr lecker, wenn es gut gemacht wird, sieht aber nicht besonders appetitlich aus, besonders nicht auf dem Teller.  
> 
> 
> oOoOo
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Das wars mehr oder weniger :o) – sie haben es tatsächlich noch geschafft, zueinanderzufinden. Mögen sie glücklich und in Frieden leben... Einen Epilog gibt es noch, und einen One-Shot als Sequel.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet so viel Spaß mit dem Lesen wie ich mit dem Übersetzen, bedanke mich herzlich für euer Interesse und die Reviews auf fanfiction.net, die ich mit großer Freude gelesen habe und die mich auch immer wieder sehr motiviert haben, vor allem wenn ich mir an einer unübersetzbaren Formulierung die Zähne ausgebissen habe.
> 
> Alcina


	10. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine wunderbare, inspirierende Beta, TheVirginian!

**Epilog**   


„Bereit für unseren Auftritt?", murmelte Hermine leise.

Severus nickte. Er war ein bißchen nervös, aber sie hatte recht. Es war der richtige Moment.

„Laß gut sein." Er lächelte zu ihr herunter und berührte sanft ihre Hand, die auf seinem Arm lag. „Ich bin vollkommen in der Lage, einen überfüllten Raum mit einer bezaubernden jungen Frau am Arm zu betreten."

Sie lachte und drückte leicht seinen Arm. „Nun, wenn du es so siehst..." Sie öffnete die Tür, und gemeinsam traten sie ein.

Die Gespräche im Raum verstummten. Severus war dankbar für ihre Hand, die seinen Arm beruhigend umfaßte. Er haßte es, wenn man ihn anstarrte, selbst jetzt, aber langsam gewöhnte er sich daran. Immerhin war er diesmal nicht der Einzige – die Leute blickten von ihm und Hermine zu Harry Potter und wieder zurück, in Erwartung einer der berühmten Potterschen Ausbrüche. Er spürte Hermines Anspannung und legte seine Hand beschützend über die ihre.

Harry erhob sich und ging ihnen entgegen. Eine ganze Weile hielt sein Blick den Severus' fest. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und lächelte Severus reumütig zu. „Ich denke, wir sollten Vergangenes vergangen sein lassen", sagte er leise. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Für alles."

Severus starrte die ausgestreckte Hand einen Moment lang in äußerster Überraschung an und nickte dann.

„Ich – ich entschuldige mich ebenfalls", erwiderte er, vor allem Hermines wegen. Ihr Händedruck wirkte unbeholfen.

Hermine sah von einem zum anderen und dann zu Harrys Platz. „Der Tränkedunst ist wohl der Grund dafür, daß Severus den Verstand verliert", meinte sie, während sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Aber was ist mit Harry los, Ginny? Ist er wieder am Kopf getroffen worden?"

Ginny Weasley, zukünftige Potter, strahlte ebenfalls. „Zu viele Klatscher", meinte sie weise. „Einer von denen muß ihm etwas Verstand eingebleut haben."

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einer Meinung mit Harry, wechselte Severus mit ihm verlegene Blicke, während der Rest des Ordens in Gelächter ausbrach. Aber es war ein freundschaftliches Gelächter, und er bemühte sich, sich davon nicht angegriffen zu fühlen.

Dann kam Minerva zu ihm und stellte ihn den Ordensmitgliedern vor, die er noch nicht kannte. Hermine saß am Feuer, in ein Gespräch mit Ginny vertieft. Hochzeitsvorbereitungen vermutlich – Ginny war mehr als nur erzürnt gewesen, daß sie ganz ohne Empfang und aufwendige Feier geheiratet hatten, ja sogar ganz ohne Gäste. Hermines Eltern, die einzigen, die sie hatten dabeihaben wollen, waren ihre Trauzeugen. Ihre Beziehung hatte ruhig und kameradschaftlich begonnen, und es schien gut zu passen, daß auch ihre Hochzeit so ablaufen sollte. Ginny hatte Hermine erst vergeben, als diese versprach, ihre Trauzeugin zu sein und ihr zu helfen, eine wahnsinnig aufwendige Hochzeit zu arrangieren.

Die Weasley-Zwillinge baten um Aufmerksamkeit. Fred hob sein Glas. „Auf den Orden."

„Auf uns alle", ergänzte George.

„Auf die, die wir verloren haben", fuhr Fred fort und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

„Und auf die, die noch da sind", schloß George und grinste Severus zu. Unerschämter Kerl.

Dann hatten sich alle zugeprostet, und er gesellte sich zu Hermine. Ginny hatte sich Harry zugewandt, und seine Frau lehnte gerade einen Feuerwhisky ab, den ein ziemlich beschwipster Hagrid ihr anbot.

Severus hielt schicksalsergeben inne und wartete auf das unvermeidliche Schweigen. Es gab Dinge, die würden sich niemals ändern.

In die Stille war Hagrids Stimme deutlich zu hören. „He, Hermine, du bist kein Kind mehr! Mit Brause kann man nicht anständig anstoßen, du brauchst einen richtigen Drink", erklärte er feierlich.

Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu. Severus erkannte die amüsierte Resignation in ihren Augen – sie hatte ebenfalls begriffen, daß es unvermeidlich war.

„Danke, nein, Hagrid", sagte sie, „nicht in meiner Verfassung."

Alle schauten erst sie an, dann Severus. Er wußte es, er WUSSTE es, daß er errötete, selbst als er ihr einen stolzen Blick zuwarf. Man sah natürlich noch nichts, aber in ungefähr sechs Monaten...

„Gute Güte, jetzt schon?" fragte einer der Zwillinge mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Ich meine, er wird natürlich nicht jünger, Hermine, aber ist das nicht ein bisschen überstürzt?"

Hermine nippte an ihrer Brause und setzte den rätselhaft-unschuldigen Blick auf, den sie immer trug, wenn sie ungezogen war.

„Naja, du kennst mich doch", meinte sie fröhlich. „Ich habe mir einen genauen Plan gemacht."

Noch immer schwiegen alle gespannt, wobei zumindest Ginny erwartungsvoll grinste.

„Plan?" fragte sein Bruder, die andere Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Natürlich, ich plane immer vor." Ihr Ausdruck wurde noch unschuldiger. „In den nächsten zehn Jahren habe ich vor, das Geschäft auszubauen und so viele Kinder zu bekommen, wie wir vorhaben, also vermutlich drei. Wenn ich dreißig bin, gehe ich ins Ministerium. Ich bin davon überzeugt, daß ich mit fünfunddreißig Zaubereiministerin sein werde."

Einen Moment lang herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen, dann sah Fred sich um.

„Ja, klar – HE, DUNG!"

„Was?" Mundungus Fletcher, der schon ziemlich angeschlagen aussah, erschien.

„In zehn Jahren fliehen wir aus dem Land, Kumpel", erklärte George ihm.

„Wir kennen sie", grinste Fred in die Runde. „Wenn sie das vorhat, dann schafft sie das auch."

„Sie sind ein tapferer Mann, Snape", fügte George hinzu und prostete Severus zu. „Sie ist brilliant, aber furchterregend."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Severus und betrachtete seine Frau liebevoll. „Was das anbetrifft, passen wir gut zusammen".

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Das tun wir". Um sie herum wurden die Gespräche wieder aufgenommen. „Und ich zumindest möchte es auch gar nicht anders haben."

„So wie ich". Lächelnd stimmte er ihr zu.

 _  
****  
_   


Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Veröffentlicht Juni-Oktober 2007
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Die Autorin, Dyce, und ich haben es uns nur ausgeliehen. Die Geschichte und der Apotheker gehören Dyce, mir nur ein paar Formulierungen :o).


End file.
